Ce lien qui nous unit (REWRITTEN)
by GygyFr
Summary: AU à ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de la saison 3/ début de saison 4. Matt a été enlevé par les hommes de Nesbitt. Que s'est-il passé pendant les quatre jours de son enlèvement ? Comment l'ont vécu à la fois Matt et ses proches ? Comment vont-ils ensemble retrouver la route du quotidien, et comment assumer les conséquences de cet événement tragique ? Rated M pour certains chapitre
1. Jour 1: la disparition

Bonjour à tous! e sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de fans sur les versions françaises, mais je sais qu'il y a des francophones qui ne lisent pas en anglais (ou qui préfèrent lire en français), et de ce fait, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de commentaire,s je sais que je suis lue.

J'ai décidé de réécriture entièrement 'Ce lien qui nous unit' car je n'avais plus d'inspiration. J'ai donc repris du départ, c'est-à-dire depuis la scène finale de la saison 3 (et non pas quatre jours après comme dans la première version) afin que vous ayez tous les éléments à votre disposition pour comprendre le point de vue de tous les personnages (ce que je trouve primordial) et ce qu'ils ont vécu. Deux chapitres représentent un seul jour, l'un pour le point de vue de Matt et de ses geôliers, l'autre pour sa famille et les flics travaillant sur l'affaire. De toute façon, je le marquerai dès le début du chapitre quel jour on est.

J'ai donc aussi modifié une partie de l'histoire (car je ne la trouvais pas assez réaliste).

 **RESUME:** Matt a été enlevé par les hommes de Nesbitt. Que s'est-il passé pendant les quatre jours de son enlèvement ? Comment l'ont vécu à la fois Matt et ses proches ? Comment vont-ils ensemble retrouver la route du quotidien, et comment assumer les conséquences de cet événement tragique ?

 **DROIT D'AUTEUR:** Je ne possède aucun personnage apparaissant dans la franchise Chicago.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier et commenter (même si c'est pour dire des choses négatives ^^).

* * *

 **Jour 1 : la disparition**

Gabby venait de découvrir l'inimaginable dans la cuisine de l'appartement partagé par Kelly et Matt. Il y avait cette femme qui gisait au sol les yeux grands ouverts, couverte de sang. Affolée, elle se jeta sur cette blonde qui restait inerte sur le parquet pour prendre son pouls. Mais même après plusieurs secondes à retenir son souffle, elle n'en trouva pas. Sans réfléchir un instant, elle appliqua ses mains sur sa poitrine et commença un massage cardiaque. Plus elle massait, plus ses mains se coloraient en rouge vif, plus les nausées qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la cuisine devenaient fortes. Un cercle vicieux se formait. Elle inspira un bon coup, et finit par retenir sa respiration, espérant calmer cette envie de vomir qui montait graduellement. Après deux longues et pétrifiantes minutes, rien n'avait changé. Cette femme était toujours pale, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Gabby avait compris, mais voulait continuer. Elle était dans l'appartement de Matt et c'était pour une bonne raison. Elle était forcément liée au travail sous couverture que menait Matt avec Antonio et Voight. Elle chercha son téléphone dans la poche droite de son pantalon, continuant de masser la poitrine de cette femme inconnue avec son poing gauche, composant le numéro de son frère de son autre main. Ses mains couvertes de sang. Elle cala le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, attendant désespérément qu'Antonio décroche. Ce qui semblait être des heures passa en une fraction de secondes et son frère répondit.

« Hey, sœurette... »

« Antonio ! » coupa-t-elle vivement en reprenant son téléphone de sa main droite. « Tonio, Matt a des ennuis ! »

« Oah, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Uh... »

Gabby arrêta le massage qu'elle avait tenté en vain, et jeta un coup d'œil au reste du corps de la jeune femme.

« Je suis chez lui, et... Et une euh... U-une des filles du club est ici, e-elle... On lui a tiré dessus ».

Une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois, Gabby vérifia avec deux de ses doigts si l'activité cardiaque avait repris, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle ferma les yeux, s'affalant sur ses jambes et soupirant.

« Elle est morte, et je ne sais pas où est Casey... », dit-elle tristement.

« Okay, on va retracer son téléphone. Tiens bon ».

Elle passa son avant-bras sur son visage, comme pour essuyer cette sueur qu'elle sentait couler mais qui ne sortait pas. Ce n'était que de la peur et de l'inquiétude pour Matt, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Okay », murmura-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle avait toute confiance en son frère, elle savait qu'il allait le retrouver. Car il lui avait promis de veiller sur Matt, et Matt lui avait également promis d'être prudent. Mais elle avait un terrible mauvais pressentiment qui la hantait. Quelque chose se tramait et allait mal se passer, elle en était certaine. Elle réfléchit, fermant les yeux et tentant de se concentrer sur où pourrait être Matt. Sa première idée fut d'aller au club de strip-tease, celui où Matt travaillait pour Voight et son frère.

* * *

Au 21è district, tout le monde s'affolait. Voight et Antonio mettait la pression sur Mouse pour qu'il retrace le plus rapidement possible le mouchard dans le téléphone de Matt. Parce que chaque seconde, chaque minute qui passait réduisait ses chances de survie s'il avait été enlevé.

« J'ai quelque chose ! »

Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leur travail, regardant Mouse faire irruption dans la pièce avec son ordinateur en courant. Il traça sa route directement vers le bureau de Voight et entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter Antonio et son supérieur.

« Je l'ai localisé ! Il est au club ! »

Sans même croiser leur regard, Antonio et Voight sortit en trombe, demandant à cinq policiers de les suivre.

« Prends les armes lourdes ! » cria Hank à Antonio, qui courut prendre les armes d'assaut.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la voiture, le sergent démarra la voiture en faisant crisser les pneus, direction le club de strip-tease, suivi par un autre véhicule, toute sirène hurlante. Antonio chargea son fusil, prêt à en découdre avec ces Bulgares et cet enfoiré de Nesbitt. Une fois en quelques sortes garés devant le bâtiment, ils sortirent tous, Antonio aux avant-postes, Voight derrière pour couvrir tout le monde. Il enfonça la porte sans ménagement, les yeux remplis de colère et de haine. Un homme fit irruption devant eux, les stoppant net. C'était Nesbitt.

« Bonsoir messieurs. Je peux vous aider ? »

Il paraissait si innocent, alors qu'Antonio savait qu'il était coupable. Celui-ci l'attrapa par le cou, le plaqua sur l'un des murs et le souleva de quelques centimètres. Cela fit rire Nesbitt. De plus en plus fort, accentuant cette haine qu'éprouvait Antonio. Il le souleva un peu plus, l'étranglant presque.

« Écoute-moi sale fils de chien ! Dis-moi où est Casey ! Immédiatement ! »

« J-je... Ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ».

« Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! » s'écria Antonio, serrant un peu plus son étreinte sur son cou.

Voight arriva, criant à Antonio de le lâcher. Mais il n'écoutait pas.

« Antonio ! Si tu fais cela, on ne reverra jamais Casey ! »

Même si cela ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, Voight avait raison. Tuer Nesbitt ici ne ramènera pas Casey, bien au contraire. Il le condamnait. Toujours aussi haineux envers cet ancien pompier ayant mal tourné, il le laissa toucher le sol pour la première fois en deux minutes, libérant son cou. Nesbitt passa ses mains dessus, massant la zone sensible.

« Il faudrait lui mettre une muselière à votre chien-chien ! »

C'en était trop. Antonio se tourna brusquement, assénant à Jack de gros coups de poings dans l'estomac sans que celui-ci ne puisse bouger le petit doigt, lui coupant le souffle au passage. Il cracha du sang, reprenant ce souffle perdu pendant que Voight tentait de résonner Antonio, même s'il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas totalement. L'un des policiers s'occupa de passer les menottes au patron du club et tous sortirent du bâtiment. Dehors, Gabby les attendait. Elle avait voulu entrer, mais lorsqu'elle avait aperçu les voitures et les gyrophares, elle arrêta net sa course vers l'entrée du club et décida prudemment d'attendre dehors. Elle se redressa en apercevant Antonio et Voight, prenant une grande inspiration et s'avançant vers eux.

« Vous avez trouvé Matt? »

Aucun des deux hommes ne dirent un mot. Gabby comprit tout de suite qu'il ne l'avait pas. Il n'avait pas Matt avec eux. Elle reprit une grande inspiration et gifla Voight de toute ses forces. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, elle était hors d'elle, apeurée mais surtout emplie de rancune.

« Vous l'avez entraîné là dedans ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'il a la moindre égratignure, n'importe quoi, même un ongle cassé ! Je me charge personnellement de vous ! C'est compris ! »

« Gabby... »

Antonio lui pris le bras doucement pour ne pas la brusquer et la faire tourner vers lui.

« Lâche-moi ! Toi aussi Tonio ! Tu es venu le voir en premier, il t'avait dis non ! Tu t'es joué de lui ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends ! »

Elle tourna les talons, remontant dans sa voiture et partant aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Voight massait sa joue délicatement pendant qu'Antonio restait bêtement figé.

« Elle a mangé du lion ? » demanda délicatement le sergent.

« Matt... Matt est toute sa vie. Lui retirer Casey, c'est comme la tuer », tenta-t-il de justifier sa sœur. « Elle n'a pas tort, on a poussé Casey à nous aider en jouant sur sa personnalité. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle ne me pardonnera pas et je ne me le pardonnerai pas non plus ».

Ils quittèrent tous la scène, rentrant au district et enfermant Nesbitt dans la cage plutôt que dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

* * *

Gabby pleurait sans s'arrêter. L'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé avait disparu sans laisser de traces nulle part, et cela la terrorisait. Où avait-il bien pu aller ? On l'avait enlevé ? Il y avait eu une bagarre dans l'appartement, elle en était sure. Elle soupira en essayant de se vider la tête, tentant en vain de faire disparaître cette image, l'image de cette femme morte dans la cuisine. Cela la rendait folle. Elle respira un bon bol d'air frais et partit encore une fois en direction de l'appartement de Matt. Elle se gara, avançant en titubant vers la porte encore ouverte, entrant comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, remontant ses jambes sur elle et les serrant contre sa poitrine, plongeant alors sa tête dans ses jambes pour former un cocon. Et elle se mit à nouveau à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela arrivait, que l'un de ses pires cauchemars était en train de se réaliser. Dans cet état second, elle n'entendit pas les policiers arriver, elle n'entendit pas son frère dégainer son arme et ouvrir la porte doucement. Elle ne l'entendit pas crier, hurler son nom en la voyant dans cet état sur ce canapé qu'elle avait choisi avec Matt. Elle ne l'entendit pas ranger son arme et poser ses mains sur ses bras glacés, inquiet pour sa petite sœur. Sentant finalement le contraste de chaleur entre elle et ces mains, elle sursauta, levant la tête et rencontrant les yeux d'Antonio.

« Gabby, tu vas bien ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, trop choquée pour pouvoir parler. Elle détourna le regard, les posant vers le sol de la cuisine où jonchait le cadavre de cette blonde. Comprenant ce qu'elle regardait, il posa l'une de ses mains sur ses joues pour l'empêcher de contempler cette scène effroyable.

« Gabby ? »

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, fermant les yeux et replongeant sa tête dans ses jambes, se protégeant de ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Antonio jeta un œil à la pièce : c'était un véritable désordre.

« Ça va aller Gabby », dit-il très calmement pour ne pas énerver sa petite sœur.

Voight s'approcha alors d'elle, s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

« Gabby, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ici. Cela pourrait nous aider à retrouver Casey rapidement ».

Elle sortit de ses pensées, redressant une nouvelle fois la tête mais évitant les regards des deux hommes en face d'elle.

« Euh, je... J-je ne sais pas », avoua-t-il en murmurant. « Je... j'ai frappé à la porte, i-il... Il fallait que je vois Matt, mais... L-la porte était ouverte et... Et j-j'ai trouvé l'appartement sans dessus-dessous comme ça et... Et cette... Cette femme morte dans la cuisine... »

Toutes les larmes de son corps sortaient de ses yeux, bien qu'elle ne les avait jamais retenues auparavant. C'était plus fort qu'elle, comme si elle ne contrôlait plus ses émotions.

« Tu n'as rien touché ? »

Elle se figea un instant avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite en fermant les yeux, sans prononcer un mot. Elle avait toujours les mains couvertes de sang, mais il avait séché à présent. Antonio comprit que l'instinct de Gabby avait pris le dessus sur ses autres émotions et avait en premier lieu essayer de ranimer Katya. Il décida de ne pas évoquer ce sujet sensible tout en montrant à Voight les mains de sa sœur. Lui aussi comprit et ne dit rien.

« Où est Severide ? »

Gabby posa à nouveau ses yeux sur son frère.

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vu plus tôt au Molly's quand je travaillais ».

« Et euh... Pourquoi tu voulais voir Matt ? Tu nous as dit que tu voulais le voir ».

« Oui, euh... Je... Cela ne concerne pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici ».

Antonio suspectait quelque chose, mais ne poussa pas sa sœur à lui dire ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Il connaissait parfaitement Gabby, il savait qu'elle lui cachait un détail.

« Tonio... Dis-moi que ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail sous couverture de Matt... »

Antonio soupira et s'assit près de sa jeune sœur sur le canapé. Elle connaissait la réponse, mais voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son frère.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est le cas. Cette femme... Elle s'appelait Katya et elle travaillait au club. Matt nous a dit qu'elle voulait quitter ce travail et commencer une nouvelle vie loin de tout cela. Elle a aidé Matt à glaner des informations pour nous sur le trafic d'êtres humains et a tout noté dans un agenda. C'est pour cela que les Bulgares ont enlevé Matt : il sait où se trouve l'agenda. C'est le seul à savoir à présent ».

Elle regardait attentivement son grand frère, et plus il parlait de cette histoire, plus son regard s'illuminait de colère.

« Alors... Ce qu'il s'est passé est vraiment de ta faute... »

« Gabby... »

« Non ! Tu m'as dit que tu le couvrirais, que VOUS couvrirez ses arrières ! Tu me l'as promis ! Et maintenant, il as disparu ! C'est de ta faute ! TA faute ! » dit-elle en pointant du doigt son frère. « Et de la vôtre aussi ! »

S'étant levée brusquement, elle se rassit sur le canapé, pleurant toujours.

« Gabby... Tu devrais appeler Kelly », tentant Antonio.

Elle ferma les yeux, se calmant quelque peu et acquiesça.

« Oui, je sais ».

Elle saisit son téléphone, cette fois pour appeler Kelly. L'écran était plein de sang aussi, de sang séché. Elle le mit à son oreille et attendit.

« Kelly Severide ».

Gabby inspira et se calma légèrement, prenant une voix la moins tremblante possible.

« Kelly, c'est Gabby. J'ai besoin de toi. Immédiatement ».

« Gabby ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Juste... Viens à l'appartement. S'il te plaît ».

Elle murmurait presque pour ne pas faire trembler sa voix et pour ne pas pleurer au téléphone.

« Bon, très bien. J'arrive dans cinq minutes ».

« Oh, et euh... Ne panique pas à ton arrivée ».

Elle raccrocha immédiatement, n'attendant pas sa réponse. Cinq minutes plus tard, Kelly comprit ce que Gabby voulait dire au téléphone par ''Ne panique pas à ton arrivée''. Quand il vit les flics qui tournaient autour de l'immeuble, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il courut pour entrer dans l'appartement et trouva Gabby, Antonio, Voight et une multitude d'autres policiers qui vaguaient dans sa maison.

« Kelly... »

Gabby se leva d'un bond et tomba dans les bras de Kelly, le serrant contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle pleurait, il pouvait sentir que son t-shirt devenait humide assez rapidement. Kelly ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Mais ce regard qu'elle avait eu avant de se jeter sur lui... Il s'inquiétait, et regarda alors Antonio.

« Antonio, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Les yeux d'Antonio suffisaient. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« Matt a disparu. Et Gabby a trouvé le corps d'une des strip-teaseuses dans la cuisine ».

« Oh... Non... »

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en fermant les yeux.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague. C'est une blague c'est ça ? »

« J'aurais aimé, mais... Non. Tout ceci est bien réel ».

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire cela.

« Et, euh... Vous avez des... Des indices ? Quelque chose ? »

« Pas pour le moment. Mais on va le trouver. Nous avons Nesbitt au district, on va le cuisiner. Il nous dira où est Casey ».

« Vous avez intérêt ! Matt travaillait pour vous parce qu'il voulait aider cette femme ! » dit-il finalement, pointant le corps sans vie de Katya. « Elle est venue une fois pendant que Matt était sur un chantier, elle voulait lui parler. Alors elle m'a parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette vie et qu'elle savait que Matt travaillait pour vous ! Elle savait ! Elle voulait l'aider parce que Matt lui avait promis de l'aider à prendre un nouveau départ, loin de tout cela ! »

« Kelly, essayez de rester calme », lança alors Voight.

« Vous, vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire de me calmer ! Vous l'avez envoyé sur cette affaire pour VOTRE compte ! Si il lui arrive quelque chose... »

« Nous le retrouverons. En un seul morceau et en vie. On te le promet Kelly », assura Antonio.

Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et soupira profondément. Il voulait le croire... Mais au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à son meilleur ami.

« Nous... Nous avons eu une dispute la nuit dernière... A propos d'un de nos collègues. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait tort, mais il avait parfaitement raison... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'excuser... »

« Kelly, on va le retrouver. Ne t'en fais pas ».

« Et s'il est déjà mort, hein ? Si... Si on ne le retrouve jamais ? Vous n'y avez pas pensé à ça ! »

« Kelly on vient de te le dire. Nous ferons tout pour le retrouver. On va faire appel à toutes nos troupes, mettre tous nos agents sur le terrain », confirma Antonio.

« Quant à moi, je vais faire marcher mes contacts. Casey et moi n'étions pas en très bons termes, mais c'est par ma faute qu'il était sous couverture, alors je vais le sortir de là. Je lui dois bien cela après tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir ».

« Vos _contacts_ ? Vous voulez parler de ceux que vous utilisez pour ne pas vous salir les mains ? »

« Je vais parler de sources d'information si vous voulez bien. Je ne vais pas faire appel à eux comme à l'ancien temps, juste pour savoir s'ils savent quelque chose à propos de ce Jack Nesbitt et de ses hommes, et aussi trouver toutes informations pouvant être utiles. J'en fais une affaire personnelle. Je vais aussi voir le quartier général. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Nesbitt était un pompier et il a arrêté pour monter cette boîte de strip-tease. Toute information concernant lui et ses hommes peuvent nous mener à Casey ».

Kelly ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il acquiesça, simplement.

« Est-ce que tu sais où dormir ce soir ? Tu ne peux pas rester ici pour le moment ».

Il secoua la tête et Gabby attrapa son épaule droite.

« Viens avec Brett et moi. On a un canapé. Ce n'est pas très confortable, mais c'est mieux que de rester à la rue non ? »

« Merci... Est-ce que je peux... Prendre quelques affaires ? »

Antonio autorisa Kelly à aller dans sa chambre pour quelques minutes. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva dans le salon avec ses affaires. Antonio et Voight les laissèrent partir, mais ils avaient besoin de leur dépositions. Ce cauchemar n'était que le début d'une longue histoire...


	2. Jour 1: le commencement

**Jour 1 : le commencement**

Matt ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Il pouvait seulement sentir qu'il était dans une pièce sombre, froide et puante. Oui, puant l'humidité. Une odeur nauséabonde avait pris d'assaut son nez. Cette odeur le rendait malade au point de faire un effort suprême pour avaler sa salive afin d'éviter de vomir. Soudain, des images envahirent sa tête. Katya. Avait-il rêvé ? Ces gars l'avaient vraiment tuée devant ses yeux ? Elle était vraiment morte, il l'avait senti lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur elle pour appuyer sur la blessure, il avait senti son âme quitter son corps et son cœur mourir petit à petit. Ces images de Katya morte dans ses bras le rendirent encore plus malade. Comment Nesbitt avait-il pu accepter cela ? Comment avait-il pu laisser Oleg tuer Katya de sang-froid ? Comment avait-il pu laisser Oleg pointer son arme sur elle et lui tirer une balle dans la poitrine sans une once d'hésitation et de remords ? En criant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire cela. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Faire cela ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'échapper de l'emprise de Nesbitt ? De tout ce cauchemar monstrueux ? Matt tenta de bouger, mais il sentit vite quelque chose entourant ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il était ligoté. Il essaya de se débattre mais une douleur brutale le stoppa net et rampa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose venait d'entailler ses poignets et il pouvait sentir son sang couler et tomber sur le sol humide. L'odeur de son propre sang vint à son nez, se mélangeant à l'odeur infecte d'humidité qu'il voulait réprimer. Mais il ne pouvait plus. Dans un mouvement de hâte, il se mit sur ses genoux sans ouvrir les yeux, et vomit le contenu de son estomac sur le sol brut. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait que de la bile qui sorte. Tout brûlait. Tout. Un marteau-piqueur tapait dans la tête, et il s'effondra au sol, essayant de bouger le moins possible, son corps entier tremblait. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans une cacophonie sourde. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, les habituant peu à peu au manque de lumière. Ce n'était pas Jack Nesbitt, il en était certain.

« De retour parmi nous ? »

Cet accent, cette voix, c'était Oleg. Matt ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas.

« Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec le fil barbelé et fait joujou avec ! »

C'était donc cela, du fil barbelé. Cette horrible chose qui était entrée dans sa chair.

« Tu bouges un peu trop, et ce sont tes artères radiales que tu sectionnes. C'est une des façons de nous échapper, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies assez de cran pour faire cela. N'est-ce pas ? En tout cas pas pour le moment ».

Oleg avançait doucement vers Matt, s'agenouillant en face de lui.

« À Genoux ».

Matt ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il ne pouvait pas sans ressentir une quelconque douleur. Il ne voulait pas de cette douleur.

« J'ai dit. À genoux ».

Réticent, Matt obéit sans le moindre mot. Il se mit doucement, difficilement et douloureusement sur les genoux, luttant toujours contre cette envie toujours présente de vomir, puis commença à se redresser. Sans aucun ménagement, Oleg lui asséna un violent coup de pied de l'estomac. Il retomba sur ses genoux dans un fracas qui fit grincer Matt des dents. Il avala sa salive au goût de fer.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit de te relever ».

Il resta là, à ne pas bouger, il se remit à la hauteur de Matt et sourit.

« J'ai besoin d'une information Matt. Et toi seul l'a à présent ».

Il ne bougea toujours pas, les yeux toujours fermés. Il réfléchit : l'agenda.

« Pourquoi tu nous as trahi ? »

Matt ne bougeait toujours pas, ne regardait pas Oleg. Il comprenait ce qu'il disait mais ne réagissait pas.

« Tu as parlé à ces policiers à ta caserne ! Que leur as-tu dit ! »

Mais Matt se terrait dans le silence. Il n'allait pas parler. L'envie trop pressente de vomir une nouvelle fois était trop importante pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Je ne répéterai pas la question deux fois ».

Matt continuait à tenir tête à Oleg. Il ne cherchait pas les ennuis, mais il ne voulait pas lui vomir dessus. Il entendit Oleg soupirer et se relever.

« Très bien. J'ai tout mon temps ici. Toi non. Mais ce n'est pas très grave. Je suis très, très patient. Je vais revenir dans une heure, voir si tu auras changé d'avis ou non. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je prendrai soin de toi ».

Matt entendit la porte se fermer en faisant ce même son horrible. Matt sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux, puis ses joues, et tomber sur le sol souillé. Il savait au fond de lui que ce cauchemar ne faisait que de commencer, et qu'il devait trouver un moyen ou un autre d'y échapper. Le seul truc qu'il eut en tête à ce moment précis, c'était de se parler à soi-même. Comme pour une hallucination.

 _Il faut que tu tiennes bon. Il faut que tu surmontes tout cela. Tu dois leur résister._

Malgré ses propres, il souhaitait mettre un terme à tout cela. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Gabby. Comment Gabby allait-elle vivre sans lui ? Sans qu'il puisse la protéger ? Il ne pouvait pas faire cela.

 _Tu n'as jamais abandonné, jamais. Chaque fois que tu étais prêt à exploser, tu as réagi. Tu as pris du recul, tu as tourné les talons et tu es allé de l'avant. Tu réussissais à t'en sortir ! Tu peux t'en sortir encore une fois !_

Mais Matt était coincé ici, ligoté, sans aucun doute bientôt torturé peut-être à mort, alors comment s'en sortir, comment arriver à dépasser cela ?

 _Gabby. Elle t'a aidé après la mort d'Hallie. Kelly t'a aidé aussi. Ils ont tous été là pour toi. Peu importe quoi, quand, comment ou pourquoi, ils seront tous là pour toi, toujours. Tu ne peux pas les abandonner. Tu n'as pas le droit_.

Sa propre voix envahissait son esprit, cette voix intérieure n'avait pas tort. S'il était encore en vie, c'était parce que Matt s'était accroché à Gabby, il s'était accroché à elle après la mort de son premier amour. Il devait encore s' devait au moins essayer. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, grinçant encore plus que la première fois.

« L'heure est passée. Tu as changé d'avis ? »

Il n'avait pas vu l'heure s'écouler. Il n'avait pas bougé, les larmes avaient séché depuis fort longtemps. Tout passait si vite lorsqu'on se parlait à soi-même.

« As-tu pensé à ce que je t'ai dit un peu plus tôt ? »

Matt n'y avait même pas pensé. Il avait juste pensé à trouver un moment de s'échapper mentalement de cet enfer. Paralysé à la fois par la peur et par la douleur, il ne s'autorisa pas à parler.

« J'en déduis que tu ne veux pas me parler. Mais tu vas le faire. Tu ne sais même pas ce que je suis capable de faire... Pas encore en tout cas ».

Matt ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il restait planté là, à regarder fixement le sol, évitant le regard énervé d'Oleg. Celui-ci s'accroupit, attrapant le menton de Matt et le tournant vers lui pour qu'il le regarde. Il s'autorisa finalement à le regarder droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui alors qu'en fait, il était terrorisé.

« Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté. Crois-moi ».

Il laissa tomber la tête de Matt, mit sa main dans l'autre et fit craquer tous ses doigts. Matt avait raison : il allait être torturé.

 _ _Pense à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. N'abandonne pas. Sinon, ce que tu as fait pour sauver Katya aura été vain__ _._

Mais Katya était morte dans ses bras. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver, il n'avait rien fait. Que devait-il faire pour survivre ?

 _ _Tu te ne dois en aucun cas parler. Si tu parles, les filles et tous tes amis seront en danger de mort. Gabby sera en danger de mort__ _._

Il ne devait pas parler, c'était une certitude. S'il parlait, tout était fini. Sa famille, ses amis, les filles, lui. Rester en vie le plus longtemps possible pour permettre à quelqu'un de le retrouver était sa meilleure option.

 _ _C'est ça. Tu dois encaisser. Comme tu le fais toujours. Tu l'as fait quand ton père abusait de toi, quand il abusait ta mère, quand ta mère a tué ton père. Tu l'as fait quand Hallie a rompu avec toi, quand elle est morte, quand Andy est mort, quand Shay est morte, quand Kelly avait besoin de toi. Et à chaque fois tu tenais bon et tu avançais, alors n'abandonne pas. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour ces filles. Pour Katya__ _._

« Il est temps de commencer Matt. Il est temps de parler ».

Mais Matt n'avait pas le cœur à parler, il repensait à ce qu'avait fait cet homme en face de lui. Il reproduisait cette scène dans sa tête encore et encore, changeant de scénarios chaque fois afin de sauver Katya. En vain. Sans le remarquer, deux hommes étaient venus aider Oleg, faisant craquer leurs doigts. Sans faire un bruit, sans sourciller, Matt grinça intérieurement des dents.

« Relevez-le et attachez-le à une chaise ».

Une vague de nausée l'avait encore submergé, il décida de ferma à nouveau les yeux et d'avaler le peu de salive que sa bouche arrivait encore à produire. Il se sentit attrapé par ces deux molosses qu'il avait vu précédemment, être relevé, assis sur une chaise. On défit ses liens aux poignets et aux chevilles, mais il ne put se débattre. On lui attacha ensuite chaque membre sur la chaise pour qu'il évite de bouger. Il entrouvrit ses yeux brûlants, au moins voir ce qu'il se passait pour ne pas paraître effrayer aux yeux d'Oleg, lui montrer qu'il était fort.

« Je vais te détruire, Matthew Casey ».

Sans prévenir, il reçut un gigantesque coup de poing au visage, sur sa joue. Il sentit sa mâchoire légèrement craquer sous la pression, mais il ne dit rien, il ne plissa même pas les yeux de douleurs. Rien.

« Où. Est l'agenda ? »

Soudain, Matt s'entendit rigoler. Pourquoi il rigolait ainsi, il ne le savait même pas. Peut-être était-ce nerveux, peut-être était-ce la douleur, peut-être était-ce de l'imprudence. Il redressa la tête, ouvrit les yeux pleinement, fit face au regard noir d'Oleg.

« Tu ne le trouveras jamais ».

Sur cette phrase, un poing vint cogner une nouvelle fois sa mâchoire, mais de l'autre côté. Matt ouvrit la bouche, sentant toujours sa mâchoire craquer. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, il allait être torturé. Autant rendre la partie plus... Fun pour lui, et plus énervant pour son bourreau.

« Tu pourrais pas cogner encore à gauche ? Ma mâchoire est toujours pas remise en place ».

Mais Oleg sourit et prit son menton.

« Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir Casey. Pas encore. Si toi, tu ne parles pas sous la torture physique... Peut-être que la torture mentale t'aidera à délier ta langue ? »

Matt ne savait pas réellement de quoi il voulait parler, alors il ne dit rien.

« Détachez-le, et suspendez-le à la corde. On va donner de ses nouvelles à ses proches ».

Matt cacha aux yeux de tous la terreur qui venait de l'envahir. Ils allaient réellement l'attacher comme un animal, le suspendre comme s'il allait à l'abattoir, le torturer tout en prenant des vidéos ? C'était un cauchemar pour Matt.

 _Tu dois tenir, pour Gabby. Pour tous tes amis, pour ta famille. Si tu parles, tu es mort, et tu ne reverras jamais les tiens._

Les deux hommes de mains d'Oleg l'empoignèrent, défirent ses liens et le mirent debout sans même prendre soin de lui. Puis ils l'attachèrent à la corde qui pendaient très légèrement au dessus de sa tête. Ses bras tiraient, il touchait à peine le sol avec la pointe de ses pieds. Oleg eut un bref sourire quand il prit en main la caméra et l'alluma. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

« Dis bonjour à la caméra Matthew Casey ».

Il ne répondit pas, il ne redressa pas la tête. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Oleg fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses gars qui redressa violemment la tête de Matt et fit en sorte qu'elle soit face à la caméra. Il essaya de se débattre, en vain. Les hommes de mains d'Oleg étaient trop forts pour lui.

« Alors Casey. Je vais reposer ma question. Où. Est. L'agenda ? »

Matt était bien décidé à tenir tête à ses bourreaux. Il sourit, redressa la tête sans aide.

« Je vais te redonner ma réponse : tu ne le trouveras jamais ».

Pour récompense, Matt reçut un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre, juste en-dessous de son estomac. Il grinça des dents, fronçant les sourcils, mais il ne cria pas. Il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Oleg.

« J'ai besoin de ces informations Matt ».

« Et toi de... Laver ta bouche. Tu pues de la gueule ».

Encore une fois, Matt reçut plusieurs coups, cette fois bien placés sur l'estomac et au-dessus. Il sentit une de ses côtes craquer.

« Je ne te le redemanderai pas une troisième fois ».

Il continua de grincer des dents, mais redressa tête une nouvelle fois pour faire face à Oleg.

« Et je ne te donnerai pas ma réponse trois fois non plus ».

Oleg eut un sourire du coin de la bouche. Il se baissa, s'empara alors d'une barre de fer et tourna autour de Matt. Il s'arrêta derrière lui, prit de l'élan et lui asséna des coups dans le dos. Les coups étaient si puissants que Matt ne pouvait se retenir de crier. Chaque coup était plus fort que le précédent, les cris devenaient de plus en plus forts et stridents, résonnant dans la pièce et faisant rire les hommes de main d'Oleg.

« Toujours rien ? »

Matt ne supportait plus cette situation, mais il savait que cela n'allait pas arrêter, même s'il parlait.

 _Il faut que tu tiennes, pas pour toi. Mais pour tes amis, pour ta famille. Pour les filles. Tu n'as pas le droit de flancher, cela voudrait dire que le rêve de Katya et ses efforts auront été vains._

Matt devait rester fort. Il devait tenir, même si cela devait durer des jours, il devait tenir.

« Si... J'ai encore le dos qui gratte, juste en dessous des omoplates. Tu ne pourrais pas... »

Oleg esquissa un sourire, puis se mit à rire. Matt l'entendit s'éloigner. C'était fini. Ou du moins il l'avait espéré. Un gigantesque coup le réveilla, le faisant hurler de douleur. Elle était si grande que son corps était parcouru de spasmes, le faisant trembler comme jamais. Il sentit quelque chose couler dans son dos, tout doucement, puis tomber au sol. Ce qui venait de tomber se mélangea à l'eau putride du sol glacé, et Matt s'aperçut alors que ce qui coulait dans son dos était son propre sang. Oleg l'avait frappé tellement fort qu'il en était venu à le faire saigner.

« Je vais vraiment te faire ravaler ta fierté. Matthew Casey ».

Et à ce moment-là, le cauchemar continua pour Matt. Oleg frappa encore et encore. Toujours avec cette barre de fer, toujours plus fort. Il ne compta pas les coups, ou plutôt il arrêta de les compter tant il y en avait. Tantôt il entendit une autre de ses côtes craquer, une autre fois il sentit ses muscles se tordre dans tous les sens. La douleur était tellement forte à présent que Matt décida de faire le mort pour qu'Oleg arrête de le frapper. Il baissa la tête, retenant ses cris et ses pleurs pour ne pas éveiller l'attention. Après deux minutes de coups sans discontinuer, Oleg arrêta de frapper. Matt l'entendit rire.

« S'il perd connaissance avec cela, il ne tiendra pas longtemps ».

Intérieurement, Matt se mit à rire. Il était fermement décidé à lui prouver le contraire. Il allait tenir. Il le fallait. Pour Gabby. Pour Katya. Il ne voulait pas que la mort de cette femme reste impunie, mais avant tout vaine.

« Allez, détachez-le de là. Et ligotez-le. On reviendra dans quelques heures ».

Ils sentit alors les hommes d'Oleg le détacher et son corps tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd qui les fit rigoler intensément. Il ne cria pas de douleur lorsqu'il sentit ces mêmes hommes le ligoter avec le même fil barbelé, cette fois entourée autour d'une corde. Il ne cria pas de douleur quand il sentit que son épaule droite se dérobait sous la force qu'ils employaient pour attacher ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il ne cria pas quand ils le laissèrent seule dans cette boîte en métal humide et glacée, claquant la porte derrière eux. Il décida d'entrouvrir les yeux, seulement pour voir un spectacle désolant : ce qu'il vivait était la réalité, ce n'était pas dans sa tête. Il vivait un cauchemar, mais tout était réel. Cette vidéo qu'Oleg avait fait, il savait au fond de lui qu'il allait l'envoyer aux être les plus chers qu'il avait. Il referma les yeux, son corps toujours parcouru par des spasmes douloureux. Il était décidé à montrer à Oleg qu'il pouvait tenir longtemps dans ces conditions, il voulait y croire. Mais il ne savait pas lui-même s'il pourrait tenir une seconde de plus dans cet enfer glacé. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était dans l'obscurité presque totale, attaché tel un animal destiné à l'abattoir, torturé pour un simple bouquin. Il n'entendait rien, à part le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol rouillé et souillé. Combien de temps allait-il tenir... Il se souvint alors des cours de survie qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était au lycée : un être humain pouvait en général tenir quatre jours sans boire, neuf jours sans manger et onze jours sans dormir. Il se souvenait de cela car il avait été impressionné de savoir que le corps humain pouvait résister aussi longtemps. Réussirait-il à survivre quatre jours dans la douleur ? Sans boire, ni manger, dans le froid et l'humidité ? Rien n'était moins sûr du tout...


	3. Jour 2: une promesse à tenir

**Jour 2 : une promesse à tenir**

Gabby venait de passer une mauvaise nuit, à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, en pensant à Matt. Où était-il, était-il en sécurité, avait-il vraiment été enlevé... Tant de questions et aucune réponse à l'horizon. Elle était perdue sans Matt à ses côtés. Elle se sentait vide. Cela faisait à peine une nuit qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui, et l'unité de renseignements n'avait toujours aucune piste, Nesbitt n'avait toujours pas parlé. Et elle était toujours en colère envers Antonio à cause de cette promesse qu'il n'avait pas su tenir, cette promesse de protéger Matt, dire qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle lui en voulait à en mourir, mais elle était consciente que c'était sans doute le seul à pouvoir aussi le retrouver sain et sauf, pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Elle sortit alors de ce lit chaud, frissonnant lorsqu'elle mit un pull sur ses épaules. Elle s'avança pour se retrouver dans la cuisine, regardant dans le vide à chaque pas. Elle ressemblait à un zombie. Elle vie alors un mot de Brett sur la table : elle était partie de bonne heure pour rejoindre Roman et déjeuner avec lui. Elle resta là, à regarder ce papier pendant de longues minutes, sans bouger. Elle était en quelques sortes jalouse de son amie car elle pouvait partager son temps avec celui qu'elle aimait. Mais pas elle. Elle reposa le papier, se décidant à faire à manger pour elle et Kelly. Elle sortit le bacon et les œufs, puis sortit le pain pour le toaster. Elle cassa les œufs dans un bol pour pouvoir faire des œufs brouillés et coupa le bacon en morceaux. Sans prévenir, une vague de nausées s'empara d'elle d'un coup. Elle avala sa salive, pensant que ça allait passer. Voyant et comprenant que cela n'allait pas passer, elle passa sa main sur son ventre.

« Des brûlures d'estomac ? »

Elle sursauta, retirant sa main et se tournant vers cette voix. C'était Kelly qui arrivait, toujours à moitié endormi.

« En quelques sortes. Je fais à manger ».

De longues secondes passèrent avant que l'un d'eux se remit à parler.

« Tu as dormi ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton inquiet.

Elle soupira, fermant les yeux. À la fois par exaspération mais aussi à cause des nausées qui ne passaient pas.

« Non. J'y suis pas arrivée. Et toi ? »

Lui aussi soupira, s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« Non plus. J'ai essayé mais... Je crois que je ne dormirai pas avant de savoir que Matt va bien ».

Pendant que les œufs cuisaient, elle prit deux assiettes, deux couteaux et deux fourchettes et mit la table. Kelly se leva pour aller prendre le jus de fruit dans le frigo, mais il se tourna presque aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit Gabby courir en direction de la salle de bain et fermer la porte. Et finalement l'entendre vomir. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet et intrigué, et marcha vers la salle de bain à son tour, pensant à quelque chose d'important. Au bar, il se souvint qu'elle avait demandé à Otis de retirer les cornichons de sa vue car l'odeur lui avait donné l'envie de vomir. Une main sur son ventre ? Des vomissements matinaux ? Des nausées à cause de certaines odeurs ? Il avait beau être un homme, il reconnaissait ces signes. Il était sûr de lui. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain après avoir frappé, et il vit alors Gabby au-dessus du lavabo en train de se passer de l'eau tiède sur le visage, les yeux fermés.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, regardant dans le miroir le reflet de Kelly.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle étonnée. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ».

Il sourit.

« Tu vois parfaitement de quoi je veux parler Gabby. Alors, ne me mens pas. Depuis combien de temps ? »

Elle soupira, baissant la tête et fermant ses yeux à nouveau. Avant de tomber au sol, sur ses genoux. Les yeux de Kelly s'écarquillèrent, et il courut vers elle et s'agenouilla. Il pouvait la sentir trembler sans la toucher, prête à pleurer d'un instant à l'autre.

« Quand... Quand on était dans les urgences, et... Et que ce taré s'est fait exploser... Tu as été grièvement blessé, tu te rappelles ? »

Il commença à acquiescer avant de se raviser : Gabby ne le regardait pas, son regard était posé sur le carrelage.

« Ouai. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie. Halstead voulait me passer la corde au cou si j'ai bien compris ».

« Il n'y a pas eu que ça ».

Surpris, Kelly la regarda attentivement, voulant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire.

« Il... Il a dit qu'il portait Ebola, mais c'était bien pire que cela : il était porteur du virus Marberg. Lorsque le temps d'incubation est passé, le virus est hautement contagieux et il tue en moins d'une journée. Quand il s'est fait explosé, il a répandu le virus dans l'air et nous avons été exposés. Toute la journée, nous avions tous pensé mourir, mais... Mais le temps d'incubation n'était pas encore passé, et le virus est mort avec lui ».

Gabby tremblait, pleurait légèrement. Puis elle s'effondra en larmes.

« Nous étions soulagés ! Tu était tiré d'affaire, et il n'y avait plus de virus, et... Nous sommes tous allés au Molly's après cette journée. Et... Et Matt et moi avons passé la nuit ensemble ».

Kelly se mit à sourire. Il connaissait Matt, et il connaissait Gabby : avec toute la tension à évacuer après cela, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné si ils avaient décidé de coucher ensemble.

« Tu veux dire ensemble, ensemble ? Ou... Ensemble ? »

Gabby leva la tête, ouvrant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils. Elle éclata de rire.

« Je croirais entendre Shay ! » plaisanta-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Nous... On a couché ensemble ».

Kelly était sans voix, la bouche ouverte. Il avait pensé que cela arriverait, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait vraiment fait.

« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord que... Que nous étions sous le choc et que nous n'avions pas les idées claires. Et on a alors agi comme si rien ne s'était passé ».

Kelly venait de tout comprendre : ils s'étaient quittés non pas parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus, mais parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à séparer leur vie privée et leur travail. En fait, Gabby et Matt s'aimaient toujours plus que tout au monde.

« Quand vous vous êtes disputés lors de sa dernière garde, j'ai eu des vertiges et des nausées. Je pensais que c'était parce que j'avais attrapé un rhume ou quelque chose du genre, mais au bar, les nausées sont revenues à cause de l'odeur des cornichons. Et j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait. Alors je suis allée chercher un test de grossesse ».

« Et il était positif. C'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça, fermant les yeux à nouveau et se remettant à pleurer de plus belle.

« Je... Suis venue à... À l'appartement immédiatement pour lui parler mais... M-mais la p-porte était ouverte et... Et il n'était pas là ! Et... Et i-il y avait c-cette femme ! Je... Je ne sais pas, je... Je... »

Gabby était trop confuse, et triste pour pouvoir parler de façon compréhensible et cohérente. Elle ne pouvait même as finir sa phrase tant elle était choquée. Kelly se décida à l'enlacer, aussi longtemps que Gabby en avait besoin.

« Je suis là Gabby », lui murmura-t-il. « Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part. Matt va bien, et ton frère va le retrouver, j'en suis certain. Je te le promets ».

Elle tremblait comme une feuille dans ses bras musclés. Mais malgré son état, elle hocha la tête légèrement de haut en bas entre deux larmes. Elle prit cinq minutes pour se calmer, pour arrêter de pleurer.

« Personne ne sait à part toi à présent », dit-elle en essuyant son visage. « Je t'en supplie ne dis rien à personne. Je... Matt doit le savoir avant les autres ».

« Je comprends. Je ne dirai rien, pas un mot. C'est promis ».

Elle soupira, laissant Kelly l'aider à se relever.

« Je crois que les œufs sont brûlés », se mit-elle à dire sans cohérence.

Ils rirent ensemble, commençant à sentir l'odeur de brûler provenant de la cuisine.

« On... Prendra le petit-déjeuner en chemin », assura Kelly. « On va être en retard pour notre garde ».

Gabby acquiesça, partant vers sa chambre pour s'habiller tandis que Kelly s'occupait de la cuisine car il l'était déjà. Vers onze heures, les pompiers n'avaient encore reçu aucun appel. Kelly et Gabby avaient expliqué la situation à tout le monde, et le chef Boden leur avait accordé de prendre quelques jours de congés, mais ils avaient insisté pour faire leur garde, espérant penser à autre chose plutôt qu'à toute cette histoire. Hermann avait alors été désigné en remplacement de Casey. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mail Boden ne lui avait donné aucune alternative. Une heure plus tard, le facteur passa pour donner le courrier.

« Il y avait aussi une enveloppe devant l'entrée au nom de... Gabriela Dawson et Kelly Severide ? »

Les deux intéressés se retournèrent, se posant beaucoup de questions sur l'arrivée de cette enveloppe. Elle la prit dans les mains, la retournant pour voir qui l'avait envoyé, mais rien n'était marqué dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'était devant notre entrée. Je l'ai juste prise et je vous l'ai améné. Mais elle n'a pas été distribué par nous, il n'y a aucun cachet. C'est quelqu'un qui l'a déposé ici ».

Le facteur reprit sa route pour distribuer le courrier alors que Gabby et Kelly regagnait la salle commune. Ils s'assirent au bord de la grand table, se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et Kelly acquiesça. Il fallait ouvrir l'enveloppe. Ce que fit Gabby après avoir inspiré profondément. Elle en sortit un disque précieusement déposé dans une boîte à CD.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un seul moyen de le savoir ».

Kelly regarda avec insistance la télévision, celle que regardait tout le temps Mouch sans se lasser une seule seconde.

« Mouch ? Est-ce qu'on peut t'emprunter la télé cinq minutes ? »

« Aucun soucis, elle est toute à vous ».

Il leur donna la télécommande mais ne bougea pas de sa place confortable. En réalité, tout le monde était curieux de savoir ce que contenait le DVD, et regardait d'un œil ce qu'il se passait autour de la télévision. Gabby inséra alors le disque dans le lecteur, et il mit quelques secondes avant de le lire. À la première image, tous laissèrent échapper un cri d'horreur ou fermèrent les yeux. La plupart les deux à la fois.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'appeler Antonio ».

Gabby laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues avant d'acquiescer. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère tout en continuant de regarder les animations sur l'écran.

« Antonio ? Il faut que tu viennes à la caserne. Immédiatement ».

Elle raccrocha aussitôt, ne voulant pas attendre une réponse de sa part. Elle voulait simplement qu'il vienne et le plus vite possible.

« Kelly, je t'en supplie », murmura-t-elle tout en pleurant. « Arrête ça ».

Gabby s'effondra sur les genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Tous les pompiers avaient gardé leur main tremblante sur les lèvres. Ils avaient été curieux, mais ce qu'ils venaient de voir était d'un violence tellement inouïe et inimaginable qu'ils n'en revenaient pas. Le district 21 étant à l'autre bout de la rue, Antonio arrive en courant deux minutes plus tard.

« Je suis venu tout de suite. J'ai compris que c'était important ou grave quand tu m'as raccroché au nez. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Gabby tourna la tête vers Kelly, fermant les yeux et hochant la tête.

« Vas-y ».

Kely baissa les yeux et ralluma la télévision. Le visage d'Antonio se décomposa en cinq secondes.

« Oh mon Dieu... »

Sur l'écran apparaissait un homme ligoté avec de la corde, les bras en l'air et les pied ne touchant pas le sol, portant un boxer pour seul vêtement. Et il se faisait frapper sans ménagement. Il semblait se débattre au début, mais au bout de plusieurs coups très bien placés, cet homme ligoté ne bougeait presque plus, la tête baissée. Il se laissait faire. Et cet homme, c'était Matt.

« Qui l'a déposé ? Vous l'avez reçu quand ? »

« On ne sait pas, et à l'instant. Le facteur a dit que... Que l'enveloppe était devant la caserne, et... Et... Et je ne sais pas... »

Gabby était hors de soi, déconnectée, affolée, apeurée. Pleurant comme jamais elle avait pleuré auparavant.

« Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander va sans doute être la chose la plus difficile à cet instant. Mais je vais devoir mettre le son ».

Gabby ne pouvait pas regarder cela une seule seconde de plus. Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas non plus entendre ce que subissait Matt. Kelly activa le son, remettant en route la vidéo.

« _Alors Casey. Je vais reposer ma question. Où. Est. L'agenda ?_ »

Matt redressa la tête doucement, le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Je vais te redonner ma réponse : tu ne le trouveras jamais_ ».

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Matt reçut un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, le faisant grincer des dents et froncer les sourcils.

« _J'ai besoin de ces informations Matt_ ».

Toujours souriant, Matt redressa à nouveau la tête.

« _Tu peux... Toujours aller courir... Je ne te dirai rien_ ».

Une nouvelle fois, les kidnappeurs lui assénèrent des coups dans la poitrine, sur l'estomac, sur ses côtes. Mais encore une fois, Matt ne hurlait pas de douleur. Cela impressionnait Antonio.

« J _e ne te le redemanderai pas une troisième fois_ ».

Antonio pouvait voir que Matt souffrait, le voyant grimacer de douleur. Mais il tenait tête à ces hommes.

« _Et je ne te donnerai pas ma réponse une troisième fois non plus_ ».

Ils entendirent tous un rire. La caméra se baissa vers le sol, l'homme la tenant prenant une barre de fer dans les mains, tournant autour de Matt. La caméra s'éloigna, et revint plus près très rapidement. L'homme à la caméra venait de frapper Matt très violemment dans le dos. Et cette fois, les pompiers et le policier pouvait entendre Matt hurler de douleur. Plus les coups étaient portés, plus ses cris devenaient puissants. L'homme n'était pas seul dans la pièce, ils pouvaient entendre des rire.

« _Toujours rien ?_ »

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence de plomb. Avant que Matt ne réponde.

« _Si... J'ai encore le dos qui gratte, juste en dessous des omoplates. Tu ne pourrais pas..._ »

L'homme à la caméra rigola à nouveau. Il s'éloigna encore, revenant alors encore plus vite que la première fois, lui assénant un coup terriblement violent, assez violent pour faire saigner Matt et tordre la barre en métal sous la force du coup. Antonio pouvait même voir le corps de Matt trembler de douleur.

« _Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté. Matthew Casey_ ».

Alors cet homme continua de frapper Matt, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que Matt arrête de bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de crier à cause de cette douleur atroce. Quelques minutes plus tard, les coups avaient cessé, faisant alors rire l'homme à la caméra.

« _S'il perd connaissance avec cela, il ne tiendra pas longtemps_ ».

Kelly mit la vidéo sur pause et regarda Antonio. Lui aussi était choqué par la violence de la vidéo qu'il venait de voir.

« Je... Je vais prendre le disque, et... Et le donner à Mouse pour qu'il puisse... En tirer quelque chose ».

Kelly sortit le disque du lecteur et le donna à Antonio. Personne n'avait bougé, tout le monde était paralysé, tétanisé par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Leur propre lieutenant, leur ami, leur frère, venait d'être torturé sous leurs yeux. Tout le monde était choqué. C'était un cauchemar.


	4. Jour 2: comment tenir

**ATTENTION! RATED M SUR CERTAINS PASSAGES!**

* * *

 **Jour 2 : Comment tenir**

Matt se réveilla brusquement, complètement paniqué et se demandant où il se trouvait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit cette persistante odeur de moisi qu'il comprit que ce qu'il aurait préféré être un rêve était la réalité ultime : il était bel et bien enfermé dans une pièce métallique complètement pourrie et humide qui lui donnait l'envie urgente de vomir. Ses mains étaient toujours fermement attachées dans le dos, tellement fortement qu'il sentait son épaule le brûler, comme si elle était disloquée. Ses pieds étaient également liés ensemble mais un peu moins solidement, assez en tout cas pour qu'il n'essaie pas de se libérer, au risque de se tuer. Tout son corps lui envoyait des signaux de douleur, notamment son dos et sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir les croûtes de sang dans son dos, il pouvait ressentir les effets des hématomes au niveau de ses côtes. Sans même les toucher, il savait qu'il avait quelques côtes de fissurés, et ce n'était que le début. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, il en avait déjà assez de tout cela. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de parler pour être libérer de tout cela. Mais avait-il une garantie que s'il parlait, il allait être libre et qu'ils n'allaient pas tuer ses amis ? Avait-il la garantie qu'ils allaient le libérer après cela ? En fait, il n'avait rien sur quoi s'accrocher à par ses amis. Il se devait de les protéger, coûte que coûte.

 _Antonio et les autres vont bientôt te trouver. Il faut tenir jusqu'à ce moment-là. Ils vont y arriver._

Mais Matt ne savait pas combien de temps cela leur prendrait. Des heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Jamais ? Toutes les émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il avait faim, il avait soif, il se sentait toujours fatigué malgré l'obscurité pesant dans cette pièce dégoutante. Son visage face au mur, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans ce même grincement horrible qu'il détestait depuis hier. Tout simplement parce que cela indiquait qu'il était temps d'être torturé.

 _N'oublie pas, tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de parler. Sinon tes amis mourront._

« Alors, bien dormi la marmotte ? » entendit-il quelqu'un demander en riant.

Cet homme, c'était sans aucun doute Oleg. Il avait reconnu sa voix et son accent très prononcé. Matt entendit des pas et très vite, il sentit on cœur battre bien plus vite. Il appréhendait ce moment. Tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler et qu'il allait pour cela être torturé, peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

« Relevez notre invité », ordonna alors Oleg.

Très vite, d'autres personnes se firent entendre et ils furent mit sur ses propres pieds, face à son bourreau. Rien que d'être debout, Matt avait tellement mal qu'il voulait s'asseoir sur le sol rouillé, mais de ce qu'il avait compris, il n'en avait pas le droit, du moins pas pour le moment.

« Tu as eu quelques heures pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Alors ? Tu vas parler ? »

Oleg se tenait suffisamment proche du visage de Matt à présent pour que ce dernier puisse lire dans son regard qu'il était très en colère. Quelque chose s'était passé pendant qu'il dormait, quelque chose d'assez important pour que le Bulgare soit dans cet état. Intérieurement, cela fit rire Matt au plus haut point.

« Tu es désespéré… C'est pour ça que tu es en colère… », avança alors Matt avec un léger sourire sur la bouche. « Rien que pour cela, je ne vais rien te dire du tout », défia-t-il.

Oleg eut alors le même réflexe que Matt, c'est-à-dire sourire. Il s'approcha encore, suffisamment pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur l'épaule endolori de Matt et lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

« Oh, mais tu vas me révéler tous tes secrets, Matthew Casey. Je sais comment faire pression sur toi », murmura-t-il sans que ses hommes de main puissent entendre un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Oleg fit quelques pas en arrière, demandant sans un seul geste à ses hommes d'attraper Matt au niveau des bras. Il n'essaya pas de se débattre, il savait que c'était peine perdue, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'encaisser sans broncher. Le Bulgare fit alors les cent pas de gauche à droite, jouant délicatement avec ses poings.

« Il paraitrait que tu tiens énormément à ta famille Matt. Et si j'allais leur dire bonjour moi-même ? »

Matt comprit alors ce moyen de pression dont Oleg parlait tout à l'heure : sa propre famille. Sans le montrer, il se mit à paniquer. Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille dans un moment pareil ? Matt ne savait absolument pas où se trouvait cet agenda, il n'avait même pas un seul indice. Mais il devait jouer sur le fait de savoir.

« Tu touches à un seul cheveu d'une personne de ma famille, d'un de mes amis, n'importe qui, ne serait-ce que les approcher de près ou de loin, et tu peux dire adieu à cet agenda », annonça Matt fermement.

 _C'est cela. Il doit faire croire que tu sais où est cet agenda. C'est ton seul et unique moyen à la fois de rester en vie et de protéger ceux qui te sont chers._

Oleg esquissa un sourire du coin de la bouche, s'approchant à nouveau de Matt.

« Qui me dit que si je ne les approche pas, tu parleras ? » balança Oleg.

« Qui me dit que si je parle, tu me libéreras et tu me laisseras tranquille ? »

« Rien du tout ».

« Alors je ne te garantis rien non plus ».

Matt était fermement décidé à ne parler que s'il était sûr de lui, qu'il était sûr que sa famille et ses amis était en sécurité. Il ne voulait pas risquer leurs vies, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de faire plier l'autre à ses exigences. Mais Matt avait un avantage : Oleg voulait à tout prix cet agenda, il était prêt à tout pour cela.

« Très bien », céda Oleg, à la grande surprise de Matt et des hommes de mains. « Je ne m'approcherai pas de ta famille et de tes amis ».

« Cela vaut aussi pour toutes personnes que tu emploies et exploites ».

Matt voulait s'assurer que personne n'irait oser faire du mal à ses proches, en particulier à Gabby. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive sans qu'il puisse la protéger.

« Tu as ma parole ».

Même s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'Oleg disait, il devait s'en contenter.

« Alors maintenant, dis-moi où se trouve l'agenda ? »

Matt devait trouver un moyen intelligent de bloquer Oleg. Il réfléchit le plus vite possible malgré les douleurs qui le paralysaient et l'empêchaient de penser correctement. Si Katya était morte chez elle, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un avait sans doute déjà découvert le corps et qu'une enquête de police était en cours. Antonio et l'équipe de Voight serait sans doute dans le coup et se serait tout de suite mis à l'assaut du club de striptease, là où travaillait Katya et où il faisait lui-même les rénovations. De ce fait, le club était inaccessible pour Oleg au moment où ils étaient dans cette pièce. Et cela semblait être l'endroit idéal pour cacher un bien que tout le monde chercherait tôt ou tard.

« Au club », lança-t-il alors dans un léger murmure. « Mais je ne te dirai pas où précisément », arriva-t-il à finir en riant malgré les douleurs costales.

Oleg lui rendit le rire, puis le frappa de toutes ses forces dans l'estomac, plongeant son poing juste en-dessous de la cage thoracique et remontant légèrement pour le plus grand mal de Matt. Il toussa, tentant vainement de reprendre un souffle perdu, retenant sa salive ferreuse en bouche pour la ravaler plus tard, comme pour se nourrir. Les deux hommes de main le balancèrent alors au sol, sa peau pale exposée raclant le sol humidifié et pourri et le brûlant alors que le fil barbelé lui lacérait les poignets. Il ne dit rien, il n'émit pas un seul son, regardant simplement Oleg et ses hommes quitter la pièce comme ils étaient venus.

* * *

Ils étaient tous à cran, surtout Oleg. Et cela pouvait se comprendre : leur cachette se trouvait juste en-dessous du club et le fait de torturer Matt ne leur amènerait que des ennuis dans l'immédiat. C'était une cachette dont seule les Bulgares et Jack connaissaient, et elle les aidait à cacher toutes seules sales affaires. Et ce qui mettait Oleg encore plus à cran était de savoir que l'agenda qu'il recherchait se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Du moins, de ce que Matt avait déclaré. Il n'y croyait pas tellement, mais cela valait le coup de chercher, lorsque les policiers seront partis du club. Et surtout, si ils partaient et en espérant qu'ils ne le trouvent pas avant lui. Ce qui le mettait le plus à cran était de savoir que celui qui avait manigancé toute l'opération était aux mains du district 21 et de la fameuse unité de renseignement, il s'était laissé prendre pour tenter de leur créer une diversion et de se mettre à l'abri. Et Oleg connaissait leur réputation, notamment en termes d'interrogatoire. Il avait peur que Nesbitt parle, et ses hommes de mains le voyaient sur son visage.

« Kakvo mislish? » (A quoi tu penses ?)

Oleg se tourna vers ses deux hommes, soupirant profondément et fermant les yeux tout en frottant ses doigts sur ses sourcils.

« Toĭ tryabva da govori. Vsyaka tsena ». (Il doit parler. Coûte que coûte)

Oleg se retourna, faisant les cent pas à nouveau, nerveux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tourna à nouveau vers ses deux favoris et les pointa du doigt.

« Tryabva da poluchite bezplatno Nesbitt. Imate kartblansh da go nakara da govori. Prosto go dŭrzhi zhiv, dokato se vŭrna ». (Je dois faire libérer Nesbitt. Vous, vous avez carte blanche pour le faire parler. Vous avez juste à le garder en vie jusqu'à mon retour)

« I semeĭstvoto mu ? » (Et sa famille ?)

« Az opazi Moeto uchenie. Sprete da dŭrzhi pod oko gi i samo gi podkhod da im dade videoklipove ». (Je suis un homme de parole. Arrêtez la surveillance et ne les approchez que pour leur donner les vidéos)

« No… » (Mais…)

« Politsai se dŭrzhi pod oko gi. Ako sa vidya edin ot nas, toĭ shte bŭde zasencheno i te shte ni namerite. Drŭzhte Casey beseda: toĭ tryabva da ni kazhe kŭde e tazi prokleta tetradka, tochno ». (Les flics les surveillent. S'ils voient l'un de nous, il va être pris en filature et ils vont nous retrouver. Continuez de faire parler Casey : il doit nous dire où est précisément ce fichu agenda)

« Razbran ». (Compris)

Oleg partit alors pour rejoindre le monde extérieur sans que personne ne sache où est l'entrée et la sortie de cette cachette alors que les deux hommes de mains se regardaient dans les yeux, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire.

« Kakvo da pravim sega? » (On fait quoi ?)

« Ne znam. Nie mozhem da... Mozhe bi mozhem da si igrae s nego? » (Je ne sais pas. On peut… Peut-être jouer avec lui ?)

« Kak ? » (Comment ça ?)

« Fizichesko iztezaniya ne pravi nishto. Psikhichno iztezaniya, toĭ se okaza sreshtu Oleg. Ima oshte edin nachin da se okazhe natisk vŭrkhu nego ». (La torture physique ne lui fait rien. La torture mentale, il l'a retourné contre Oleg. Il y a encore un moyen de pression qu'on peut utiliser sur lui)

« Ne mislya za tova, koeto Az sŭm mislene? » (Tu ne penses pas à ce que je pense ?)

« Taka mislya. I nie imame... Perfektnata igrachka za tova. Donesi Trish. Az sŭm siguren, che tya shte bŭde shtastliva ». (Je pense que si. Et nous avons… Le jouet parfait pour cela. Amène Trish, je suis certain que ça lui fera plaisir)

Nikolaï sourit nerveusement, tournant le dos à Dimitar et allant chercher cette femme qui les avait déjà trahi une fois en essayant de s'enfuir après la mort de Katya. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais il devait le faire pour garder sa propre famille en vie. C'était sa punition pour avoir essayé d'escroquer Oleg : devoir faire son sale boulot. Mais il ne bronchait pas, il devait garder sa famille en sécurité, quitte à mourir. Dans un sens, il pouvait comprendre Matt : lui aussi essayait de maintenir ses proches en vie, loin de toute cette histoire. C'était le plus à même de comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Approchant la cellule de Trish, il respira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Allez Trish, on sort ».

« Je ne veux pas sortir. Je ne cèderai pas ».

« Oleg n'est pas là. Tu vas aller voir Matt. Je crois qu'il a besoin… De réconfort ».

Trish le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, tentant d'y apercevoir la vérité. Après quelques secondes, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte afin de sortir.

« Oleg te tuera au moindre faux pas », glissa Nikolaï dans son oreille. « Il a déjà tué Katya pour cela, ne te fait pas tuer ».

« Tu devrais être celui sur tes gardes. Si on nous voit ensemble, on est tous les deux morts ».

« Je sais ».

« Tu as trouvé un moyen de partir d'ici ? »

Il ne dit rien, laissant son regard voguer dans le vide.

« Tu n'as pas encore trouvé », présuma-t-elle correctement. « Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, tu le sais bien. Qu'est-ce que Oleg veut de moi avec Matt ? »

« Il nous a donné carte blanche pour le faire parler. Dimitar pense que le sexe serait le parfait moyen pour cela ».

« Le… Sexe ? T-tu veux que… Que je couche avec Matt ? Sous tes yeux ? »

Trish secoua la tête, incapable de croire ce que l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse venait de lui suggérer. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, qui plus est parce qu'il venait de dire cela de façon très sérieuse.

« J-je ne peux pas faire ça », bégaya-elle, presque suppliant Nikolaï de ne pas lui faire subir cela.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre choix Trish. S'il y en avait un, je l'aurais déjà proposé, mais c'est le seul moyen ».

« Mais il a une famille ! C'est un viol Nik ! »

« Je nous ferai enfuir, peu importe où. S'il faut que je me sacrifie pour que tu restes en vie, alors je le ferai mais je t'en supplie. Si tu ne le fais pas, Dimitar te tuera sans hésiter ».

Trish était au bord des larmes, prête à tomber en arrière sous le choc et le coup de l'émotion. Elle n'avait aucun autre choix que de faire confiance à cet homme qui risquait sa vie pour elle. Et cela lui faisait mal de devoir torturer Matt de cette manière. Il ne méritait pas cela à ses yeux.

« Il ne sait pas où se trouve l'agenda. C'est presque certain ».

« Je sais. Mais Oleg ne l'admettra jamais. Et il ne le libèrera jamais. Car cela voudrait dire qu'il mettra un terme à tout le trafic ».

« A moins qu'Oleg ne le tue ou le fasse tuer avant », remarqua Trish. « Il faut qu'on l'emmène avec nous lorsqu'on aura trouvé un moyen de sortir de cet enfer ».

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais pas un mot ».

« Je sais ».

Trish plaça alors ses mains dans son dos, permettant à Nikolaï de la ligoter pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit, en tout cas devant Dimitar. Une fois arrivé près de la cage de Matt, ce dernier soupira.

« Tu en as mis du temps ».

« Je sais. Elle s'est débattue ».

Pour paraître plus vrai, elle essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de Nikolaï, prenant une grande gifle au passage de la part de l'autre homme de main avant qu'il ne l'attrape par les cheveux.

« Elle est coriace hein ? Ça tombe bien, il faut quelqu'un de têtu pour aller jouer avec notre invité ».

« Pusni me! » (Lâchez-moi !)

« Chuĭ me mrŭsna kuchka! Vie shte se pravi lyubov s Matt. Toĭ shte bŭde tolkova sram ot tova, che toĭ shte zapochne da govori sled tova ». (Ecoute-moi sale trainée ! Tu vas aller baiser Matt. Il va avoir tellement honte après cela qu'il va parler)

« Ti si lud. Toĭ nikoga nyama da vi kazha kŭde belezhnika e ». (Vous êtes cinglés. Jamais il ne vous dira où est l'agenda)

« Dostatŭchno! » (Assez !)

Dimitar respira un bon coup, empoignant Trish par le cou pour la soulever pendant que Nikolaï regardait la scène, impuissant.

« Tu vas aller dans cette pièce, et lui faire regretter sa petite amie ».

Il la lâcha comme une malpropre, ouvrant la porte alors que Nikolaï prenait les liens de Trish.

* * *

Même si Matt voulait sortir de cet enfer, il n'en avait pas vraiment la force. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait s'enfuir. La douleur le paralysait, il tentait de se concentrer ne serait-ce que sur sa propre respiration afin la gérer, mais même ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était ce brouhaha derrière la porte qui le maintenait prisonnier, cette dispute qu'il ne comprenait pas car ce n'était pas dans sa langue. Sans doute du bulgare ou une langue similaire, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous en provenance d'Europe de l'Est. Et d'un coup, il entendit une voix parlant en français, quelqu'un expliquant qu'il allait être torturé à nouveau, mais cette fois sexuellement. Intérieurement, il se mit à paniquer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait pris en compte, et cela le gênait énormément. Comment pouvaient-ils faire une chose pareille pour le faire parler ? Surtout lorsque c'était voué à l'échec : peu importe le moyen de torture employé, Matt n'allait pas céder. Pas une seconde fois. En réalité, Dimitar semblait bien pire qu'Oleg. Après quelques secondes de silence, la porte rouillée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux hommes et une femme. Trish et les deux hommes de main d'Oleg. Jamais cet enfer ne finirait.

« Allez ! Debout ! »

Mais Matt ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il regardait simplement les trois personnes s'approcher de lui, l'homme aux yeux vert tenant fermement Trish alors que celui aux yeux marron commençait à le frapper à coups de pied dans le ventre, juste sous l'estomac. Il ne dit rien, il ne cria pas de douleur, grimaçant à peine. Sans le vouloir réellement, Matt se mit alors sur les genoux, essayant difficilement de ne pas enfoncer davantage le fil barbelé dans ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il sentit son propre sang à nouveau couler sur sa peau, tomber au sol par gouttelettes et se mélanger à l'humidité ambiante.

« Tu te souviens de Trish, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne dit rien, mais regarda Trish du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait apeurée par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, il ne savait pas trop. Elle regardait le sol, comme si elle avait honte de ce qui allait arrivait dans les minutes suivantes.

« On a carte blanche pour te faire parler. Mais on a décidé de… De te faire du bien, d'avoir du bon temps avant qu'Oleg ne revienne », expliqua Dimitar en riant presque.

Du bon temps… Comment pouvait-il avoir du bon temps alors qu'il était enfermé dans une cage complètement pourrie, qu'il était torturé et qu'on allait faire des choses dont il ne voulait même pas entendre parler.

« Allez Trish ! » dit-il en la prenant par le bras et en la balançant au sol. « Tu attends quoi ? Notre homme attend ! »

Matt resta sur ses genoux, il respirait le plus tranquillement qu'il pouvait dans un moment pareil. Il voyait bien que Trish retenait ses larmes, qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître faible. Nikolaï retira ses liens pendant que Dimitar mettait Matt sur ses pieds nus et le plaquait sur l'un des murs moisis.

« Tu vas rester bien sagement collé au mur. Laisse faire Trish, elle est douée pour détendre les hommes ».

Matt comprenait parfaitement ce que cela impliquait, et il ne voulait pas du tout. Il était prêt à se battre pour cela, car il ne voulait rien d'autre que d'être au calme, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Mais cela ne marchait pas, car il était totalement paralysé, complètement vulnérable alors que Trish s'approchait de lui dangereusement.

« N-non », essaya-t-il de dire pour les en empêcher, en vain.

Tentant de ses débattre, Dimitar le tint bien plus fermement.

« Je t'ai dit de laisser faire Trish », glissa-t-il dans son oreille.

Pour ne pas voir cela, Matt décida de ferme les yeux, il en avait assez de voir cela, et il ne pouvait pas regarder Trish faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et plus jamais il n'allait être dans la capacité de la regarder dans les yeux. Même s'il ne voyait rien, il pouvait ressentir ses tremblements, il le savait qu'elle tremblait de partout. Lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa cuisse glacé, il sursauta légèrement. Il se tendit, sentant cette main remonter doucement, encore plus haut. Jusqu'au moment d'arriver sur son boxer souillé par l'humidité, la saleté et la rouille régnant dans la pièce. Les jambes de Matt tremblaient comme jamais, bien lus que lorsqu'il avait été suspendu dans le vide par les poignets, frappé et humilié comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Remarquant ses tremblements et son envie de se débattre, Dimitar resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

« Je t'ai dit de rester calme ».

Cette voix qu'avait Dimitar, elle lui faisait peur au plus haut point. Elle était assez grave pour le faire frissonner sans qu'il s'y attende. En fait, tout chez lui faisait peur à Matt, de sa voix à son physique. Il était clairement plus fort que lui, et il ne savait pas trop comment faire si un jour il devrait se battre avec lui pour s'ne sortir vivant et s'enfuir. Au même moment, il sentit son boxer descendre le long de ses jambes, rencontrant ainsi le sol. L'homme le tenant baissa son regard, souriant du coin de la bouche.

« Trish va adorer cela ! »

Elle ne dit rien, Matt non plus, chacun concentré à rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. A deux mètres de lui, il y avait le second homme de main d'Oleg, essayant par tous les moyens à sa disposition pour ne pas regarder la scène. Matt l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il était rentré dans la pièce que quelque chose n'allait pas comme lorsque leur chef était ici. Soit Dimitar lui faisait horriblement peur, soit il y avait quelque chose avec Trish. Probablement les deux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Matt sentit une nouvelle fois les mains tremblantes et glacées de Trish, et instinctivement, il se mit à resserrer ses cuisses.

« Attends deux secondes Trish ».

L'étau sur ses poignets se relâcha. Enfin. Mais après un instant, une corde vint s'enrouler autour de ceux-ci. Ensuite, ses bras se levèrent et son corps entier suivit. Il venait d'être suspendu dans le vide, comme la veille il l'avait été lorsqu'Oleg l'avait inlassablement frappé avec une barre de fer.

« Tu bouges, tu meurs. Compris ? »

Dimitar lui avait parlé directement, lui faisant énormément peur au passage. Ce qu'il voulait dire en lui murmurant cela à l'oreille, c'était 'si tu lèves les jambes pour protester, le fil barbelé entrera dans ta chair, il se plantera dans tes veines et tu te videras de ton sang'. Au fond de lui, Matt voulait en finir. Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle humiliation. Mais ensuite, il repensa à cette vie qui l'attendait lorsqu'il serait libre, cette vie qui lui tendait les bras quelque part. A Gabby, cette femme qu'il avait toujours aimé et qu'il aimait encore. Il repensa à son sourire lorsqu'elle le regardait, au temps qu'il avait passé avec elle. Et tout cela en étant touché et humilié par une autre femme que celle qu'il aimait. Des larmes vinrent à ses yeux, venant ensuite couler sur ses joues malgré sa volonté de les retenir. Certaines tombèrent sur les cheveux de Trish alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Il la mordit à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit son souffle chaud sur le haut de ses jambes, lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres sur lui, lorsqu'il sentit sa langue. C'était l'une des plus horribles sensations ressenties de toute sa vie, et il en avait expérimenté plus d'une. C'était horrible car il savait pertinemment qu'il avait ressentir du plaisir, et cela lui faisait tellement mal d'avoir ce plaisir doucement l'envahir. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire à présent. Il devait subir sans broncher. Les yeux toujours fermés, Matt sentit son visage se tendre, parfois il s'entendait émettre un son ou deux, parfois plus. Parfois il essayait de bouger comme il le pouvait pour arrêter Trish et ce cauchemar mais ses poignets lui envoyaient des signaux de douleur qui l'empêchaient d'aller plus loin dans sa démarche. Et d'un coup, il abandonna, il avoua sa défaite. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ces hommes et cette femme. Il avait perdu. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire librement, c'était de pleurer. Il ne savait pas comment mais il pleurait. Il était ligoté tel un animal, avec quelqu'un le torturant d'une manière dont il n'avait jamais osé penser, une torture par simple plaisir, un plaisir qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. Ses jambes tremblaient, il sentait la chaleur doucement et dangereusement monter en lui, et après plusieurs longues et interminables minutes, tout son corps se détendit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que Matt remarqua qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant presque la totalité de cette mascarade. Ce qu'il ne retenait pas du tout, c'était les larmes coulant sur son visage. Sursautant en sentant le contraste entre sa peau glacée et les mains chaudes de Trish, son boxer remonta jusqu'à revenir en place et ses mains retombèrent sans être à nouveau ligoté, et Dimitar le jeta au sol comme un poids mort alors que Matt sanglotait toujours. Riant de toutes ses forces, tous trois quittèrent la pièce en claquant la porte métallique. Pleurant inlassablement, Matt passa ses bras autour de ses jambes qu'il avait collées à son torse nu. La chose la plus dur n'était pas d'essayer de se battre en vain, c'était en réalité de prendre du plaisir dans cette nouvelle façon d'être torturé. Non pas que Trish lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir, bien au contraire : lorsqu'il était torturé de cette manière, la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher était de s'imaginer Gabby à la place de Trish. Il imaginait cette femme idéale en train de le torturer ainsi. C'était cruel, il était cruel dans un sens. Mais c'était pour lui l'un des seuls moyens de résister à la folie et à l'envie d'en finir. Il avait honte, car malgré son amour inconditionnel pour Gabby, il avait ressenti du plaisir venant d'une autre femme.


	5. Jour 3: la dernière chance

**Jour 3 : La dernière chance**

Kelly ouvrit les yeux, sentant le léger rayon du soleil matinal sur son visage. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, bien au contraire. Ce qui l'avait empêché d'aller plus loin dans son rêve, c'était cette femme qui était en train de vomir dans les toilettes. Il soupira, sa première pensée étant pour Matt, son meilleur ami, son frère. Souffrait-il ? Avait-il à boire ? Mangeait-il ? Arrivait-il à surpasser toute cette histoire sordide pendant que Voight et son équipe remuait ciel et terre pour le retrouver ? Rien que de repenser à cette vidéo que Gabby et lui avait reçu, cela lui faisait horriblement mal. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils faire subir cela à quelqu'un d'autre pour un simple agenda ? Difficilement, il se leva, s'étirant pour relâcher tout la tension accumulée cette nuit, puis il sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la salle. Sylvie était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, Gabby continuant de vomir avec l'estomac vide.

« Bonjour ».

Ne l'ayant pas entendu se lever ni entrer dans la pièce, Sylvie sursauta, faisant voler la spatule qu'elle avait dans les mains et se retournant en posant sa main gauche sur sa poitrine.

« Mon Dieu, tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver », se justifia-t-elle sans en avoir le besoin.

Se doutant parfaitement que Gabby n'avait dit à personne d'autre qu'elle était enceinte, il ne dit rien, il n'éveilla aucun soupçon. Il décida de froncer les sourcils à chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit provenant de la salle de bain.

« Je crois qu'elle est malade », expliqua alors Sylvie.

« Je pense aussi », confirma Kelly dans un mensonge.

En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment des mensonges : les nausées matinales faisaient partie d'une grande variété de maladies, elles n'étaient pas que liées à une grossesse. Deux minutes après avoir entendu la chasse d'eau, les deux amis aperçurent Gabby sortant de la salle de bain, les yeux rougis et le teint blanc.

« Tu as une sale tête », assura Kelly en riant, tentant de détendre les deux filles.

« Merci Kelly », répondit alors Gabby avec un sourire, comprenant qu'il essayait de cacher la vérité à Sylvie. « Toi aussi tu as une sale tête ».

Sylvie ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait réellement rigoler, c'était plus un rire nerveux qu'autre chose. Gabby et Kelly la dévisagèrent presque, puis Sylvie reprit son sérieux et se retourna pour continuer de s'occuper du petit-déjeuner. La petite amie de Matt resta de marbre, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce pendant plusieurs longues et interminables secondes, inquiétant Kelly. Il posa alors affectueusement sa main sur l'une de ses épaules pour la faire revenir dans le monde réel. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et lança son regard dans les yeux de cet ami réconfortant.

« Tu vas bien ? »

L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il l'était à la fois pour Matt et pour Gabby. Ce qu'elle avait vu la veille l'avait sûrement atteint de plein fouet, ce qui serait compréhensible, après tout, elle était encore véritablement amoureuse de Matt. Et elle attendait un enfant de lui également.

« Je vais bien », affirma-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Evidemment, Kelly n'était absolument pas convaincu. Comment il pouvait l'être alors que la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde était en train de souffrir le martyre.

« Et toi ? »

Il fut étonné par la question de Gabby. Pour dire vrai, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui pose aussi la question. Il devait lui dire la vérité, il devait la mettre au pied du mur, il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et que cela se voyait.

« J'irai bien lorsqu'ils auront retrouvé Matt. Vivant et en un seul morceau », avoua-t-il. « Et que ces enfoirés seront tous morts et enterrés », dit-il cette fois sur un ton colérique, presque haineux.

Il en voulait à ces hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Il les détestait au plus haut point pour avoir kidnappé Matt, pour le torturer pour un simple bout de papier et avoir tué cette stripteaseuse dans leur propre appartement. Elle ne méritait pas cette mort, elle méritait simplement de vivre libre.

Au district, l'équipe de Voigt et d'Antonio était sur le qui-vive. Ils avaient mis tous leurs éléments sur cette enquête, et Hank avait également décidé de faire jouer ses relations frauduleuses pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un indice. Et c'était le cas pour tout le monde, mais pour le moment, il n'avait rien. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Essayons de récapituler la situation », demanda l'un des chefs d'équipe du FBI, venant à peine d'arriver.

Mais personne de l'unité de renseignement ni du district n'approuvait : cela ne faisait que perdre du temps précieux à retrouver Matt certes, mais aussi à Nesbitt. Antonio soupira, comprenant que les policiers n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de coopérer. Il avança alors vers le tableau blanc, celui qu'ils utilisaient pour chaque enquête, pointant le stylo-feutre sur la photo de Matt.

« Lieutenant Matthew Casey appartenant au département des pompiers de Chicago. Il est autoentrepreneur dans la construction et la rénovation. Il a disparu il y a bientôt 2 jours », commença-t-il avant de passer sur une autre photo. « Jack Nesbitt, pompier de la ville de Chicago avant de démissionner et de prendre la direction du Stiletto, un club de strip-tease. Depuis plusieurs mois, on soupçonne Nesbitt de s'être allié avec des trafiquants d'êtres humains Bulgares pour les faire travailler dans son propre club. Afin d'étendre son club, il a fait appel aux services de Casey pour rénover une des salles. Il y a fait la connaissance de Katya Antov, une des strip-teaseuses. Elle a été retrouvée morte dans l'appartement de Casey, tuée d'une balle dans la poitrine. D'après la légiste, la balle a traversé son cœur et elle s'est vidée de son sang en quelques secondes ».

« Qui a trouvé le corps ? »

« Ma sœur, Gabriela Dawson. Elle et Casey ont eu une relation et elle travaille sous ses ordres à la caserne 51. Elle est venue dans l'appartement pour lui parler, mais elle a trouvé Katya et Matt n'était plus dans l'appartement ».

« Il y a des traces de lutte ? »

« D'après le fouillis qu'il y avait dans l'appartement, tout porte à croire que oui ».

« Et pourquoi ce… Casey ? S'est retrouvé impliqué dans tout cela ? »

« Par notre faute », intervint alors Voight avant qu'Antonio ne reprenne la parole. « Lorsqu'on a su qu'il allait travailler dans le club pour les rénovations, on lui a demandé de coopérer pour faire tomber le trafic. Et il a accepté. Il nous donnait toutes les informations qu'il pouvait glaner, mais il n'a jamais réussi à avoir de preuves formelles d'un quelconque trafic. Mais il est probable également que Katya était dans l'appartement de Matt pour lui parler du trafic. On ne sait rien de plus pour le moment ».

« Donc, si je comprends bien la situation, vous maintenez en détention un homme dans vos locaux sans aucune raison valable ».

« Sans aucune raison valable ?! Vous vous foutez de nous ?! »

Antonio s'emportait, et personne ou presque ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il était fou de rage. Il savait que Nesbitt était impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il allait le prouver.

« Ce que veut dire mon collègue est que nous savons qu'il est impliqué, mais nous ne savons pas à quel degré. De plus, un homme est venu le chercher. On a mis un traceur sur lui. Si on a raison, il va nous livrer directement Matt sur un plateau d'argent ».

« S'il est encore en vie ».

« Il est encore en vie. En deux jours, nous avons reçu deux CD avec une vidéo gravée dessus. Elle montre Casey bel et bien vivant en train d'être torturé par des… En tout cas, il est vivant. Tant qu'on reçoit des vidéos, on sait qu'il l'est. Mouse essaie par tous les moyens de décrypter la vidéo pour qu'on sache où il se trouve, mais cela ne donne rien pour l'instant. On a impliqué tout notre réseau d'indic également, jusque-là dans grand succès ».

« Alors on se met tous au travail. On ne sait pas combien de temps votre ami va tenir sous le coup de la torture ».

Tous reprirent leur travail, et très vite, le sergent Platt vint arrêter Voight et Antonio dans leurs investigations.

« Je sais que vous travaillez tous, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais une femme, complètement sous le choc vous cherche. Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Trish et qu'elle a des informations sur l'enquête ».

Aussitôt, Antonio et Hank échangèrent un regard avant de suivre en courant Trudy jusque dans le hall. Une femme brune, les cheveux ébouriffés était assise sur l'un des bancs, tremblante comme une feuille et pleurant. Les deux policiers s'approchèrent lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Trish ? »

Dans un mouvement de panique, elle sursauta, se leva et se mit à crier presque sans son. Elle était effrayée. Antonio et Voight levèrent leur main en signe de paix. Elle comprit très vite qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle s'effondra alors dans les bras de Dawson, pleurant de plus bel. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de la serrer contre lui. Matt lui avait donné assez d'informations sur les filles du club pour savoir que c'était l'une des danseuses, et qu'elle était sans doute aussi victime du trafic.

« C'est fini maintenant. Montons, on va vous donner à boire et à manger. Et aussi une couverture ».

Une fois dans la salle d'interrogatoire, un des policiers lui tendit une grosse couverture pour lui tenir chaud tandis qu'Antonio lui ramenait des biscuits et un café bien chaud qu'elle s'empressa de boire.

« Trish ? Je sais que cela va vous paraître très… Difficile, mais on a besoin de retrouver Matt. Vous pouvez nous aider ? »

A la simple pensée de Matt, elle vit son visage devant ses yeux, ce visage reflétant l'effroi, mais aussi le lâcher prise. Il s'était presque laissé faire au moment où… Elle ne pouvait pas y penser.

« Oleg. Il… Il… »

« Prenez votre temps ».

« Ils ont tué Nikolaï ».

« Qui est Nikolaï ? »

« Il… Il m'a aidé à m'enfuir, on… On courrait pour fuir et… Et il a pris une balle, il… Je suis sure qu'ils l'ont tué ».

Antonio tentait de faire le tri dans les informations que cette femme donnait : un homme du nom de Nikolaï qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir et qui allait mourir ou était déjà mort. Cela ressemblait à une passion amoureuse reliant une prisonnière à son geôlier, un amour interdit puni de la mort pour ce dernier. Elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie.

« Et Matt ? »

« Il… Il est vivant. Mais plus pour longtemps. Oh mon Dieu, vous devez faire vite ! »

« On se calme, on se calme. Où il est ? »

« Au club ».

« On a fouillé partout au club, et il n'y avait rien ».

« Il y a un passage secret pour aller dans un réseau souterrain. Il y a quatre caves et une grande pièce à vivre. C'est là que… Oleg et Jack gardent les plus réticentes d'entre nous, jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de coopérer ».

« Il vous… Torture ? »

Ne trouvant pas les mots, elle acquiesça.

« Ils ont la main sur tout notre famille, si on fait comme ils disent, ils ne leur arrivent rien, mais au moment où on ne fait pas ce qui leur plaisent, ils… Ils les touchent, parfois ils les tuent. Mais cela ne marchait pas sur Matt. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il disait que si Oleg touchait à un cheveu de quelqu'un de sa famille, il ne leur dirait rien. Ils… Ils l'ont frappé, ils ne lui donnent rien à manger, même pas à boire. Mais il n'a rien dit ».

« Il est toujours au club ? »

« A moins qu'ils le déplacent, oui, il y est toujours. Mais vous devez faire vite, il ne tiendra pas plus longtemps ce… Cette torture. S'il vous plaît. Sauvez-le. Nikolaï et moi avons décidé de nous enfuir pour faire tomber le trafic et sauver Matt, alors je vous en supplie. Trouvez-le et sauvez-le ».

« C'est ce qu'on va faire. Restez ici, un policier va s'occuper de vous ».

Les deux policiers sortirent de la salle, et alertèrent tout le monde.

« On a une piste ! D'après nos informations, Matt se trouverait détenu au club, dans une sorte de cave. On y accède par un passage secret que nous connaissons à présent, alors on y va tous ensemble, et prenez les armes lourdes ! Allez ! »

« On vient avec vous », affirma le chef de l'équipe du FBI. « Vous faites l'intervention interne, et nous on surveille les extérieurs ».

« Compris ».

Enfin. Ils allaient prochainement libérer Matt. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes à présent.

Herrmann, Otis et Dawson avaient décidé d'ouvrir le bar plus tôt, espérant que cela les aiderait à ne pas penser à tout cela, mais cela était totalement impossible. Tous les pompiers y pensaient, et rien ne les soulageait. Est-ce que Matt souffrait, avait-il à boire et à manger, tenait-il le coup, comment faisait-il, avait-il peur ou non. Trop de questions auxquelles ils n'avaient aucune réponse pour le moment. Ils avaient décidé de couper la télévision, les journaux ne parlant que de cette affaire locale ou presque, et cela leur sapait le moral déjà en berne. Ils regardaient presque tous dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que Gabby reçoive un coup de téléphone. Surprise, elle sursauta, tous ses amis la regardant de façon insistante pour savoir qui c'était. En voyant le nom de l'appelant, elle décrocha presque immédiatement.

« Oui… Tu es sûr ?... Okay… Merci ».

Elle raccrocha, soupira et mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Herrmann savait que c'était un signe de stress ou de soulagement venant de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

« Gabby ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, se tournant vers son mentor.

« C'était Antonio. Il, euh… Ils ont une piste. Il voulait juste me prévenir et de me préparer au meilleur comme au pire ».

« Au… Pire ? »

« Il ne sait pas s'il est encore en vie. Mais il espère que oui. Il va me rappeler dans une dizaine de minutes pour m'en dire davantage ».

Au fond d'eux, ils étaient presque soulagés. Le cauchemar allait prendre sans doute fin, que ce soit de la meilleure façon comme de la pire. En espérant que ce soit la première option qui s'offre aux policiers.


	6. Jour 3: tenir bon

**Jour 3: Tenir bon**

Etait-ce le matin, le midi ou le soir ? Sur le coup, il pensait simplement n'avoir somnolé que quelques minutes lorsqu'il reçut un énorme seau d'eau sur son corps complètement endolori. Péniblement, il ouvrit ses yeux, regardant partout où son regard pouvait se poser afin de reconnaître son environnement. Il était toujours enfermé dans cette même pièce nauséabonde, luttant pour rien du tout, si ce n'était qu'être battu davantage. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre bien plus rapidement qu'à accoutumée dans sa tête, ce son horrible résonnant comme jamais, comme si un marteau venait cogner un énorme morceau de métal. Toutes les blessures qu'on lui avait infligées dans le dos le piquaient, le brûlaient. C'était une douleur inimaginable, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. Lui qui avait l'habitude de commander ses hommes ans les situations les plus délicates, son corps bougeait tout seul cette fois, sans aucune aide extérieure ou intérieure. C'était son corps et lui séparément. Il pouvait ressentir un vent glacial s'engouffrer dans chaque cellule de son corps, chaque muscle, chaque tissu, chaque organe. Il en tremblait tout en sentant son corps se consumer à petit feu, il agonisait. Même en ayant froid, des gouttelettes de sueur avaient envahi son front et venaient descendre le long de ses joues, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il agonisait à petit feu. Il voulait que tout se finisse, il voulait que cela s'arrête, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de tenir bon. S'il parlait, il était mort. Il essaya d'avaler quelque chose, mais il avait tellement soif et sa bouche était tellement sèche qu'il ne pouvait même plus produire de salive. Son estomac criait famine, mais il ne pouvait pas manger. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé et bu ? Il ne comptait pas, ou plutôt il ne comptait plus. Il avait arrêté d'espérer être sauvé après que Trish… Même cela il n'arrivait pas à y penser. Il tenta de refermer ses yeux bleus brûlants encore plus que l'acide, mais un coup de pied dans l'estomac vint l'aider à les rouvrir presque immédiatement. Il avait envie de crier, de verser quelques larmes, mais le peu de forces qu'il avait encore l'empêchait totalement de le faire. Il avait à peine de quoi respirer, sans doute pour encore quelques heures. Si ses geôliers savaient se montrer cléments avec lui, ce qui était rarement le cas. En fait, Matt ne pensait pas qu'à un moment de sa détention forcée, on ait eu pitié de lui.

« Debout ».

Oleg. C'était certain, il n'allait pas être ménagé. Mais il n'avait plus la force du tout pour obéir, et le Bulgare le comprit presque aussitôt. Il se rua aussitôt sur son prisonnier, et avec l'aide d'un de ses hommes, il le mit en quelques sortes sur ses pieds. Son dos le piquait, le brûlait, la douleur grandissant et se diffusant à chaque seconde qu'il restait debout maintenu par les deux hommes. Oleg se mit en face d'un Matt vulnérable et affaibli, il lui redressa la tête afin que leurs regards se croisent.

« Alors comme ça, tu es vulnérable à la torture sexuelle. Et bien… Si c'est la seule manière de te faire parler… Alors jouons ».

Il fit un léger signe de tête à son bras droit, et celui-ci traina Matt jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce où reposaient une planche et deux tréteaux. On le fit s'allonger sur le ventre, pour son plus grand soulagement, puis on lui attacha les mains avec ce même fil barbelé sous la planche de bois, de telle sorte que même s'il lui restait ne serait-ce qu'une once de force, il ne pouvait se débattre. Il voulait dormir, sa gorge était en feu, comme tout le reste de son corps malgré les frissons. Oleg fit entrer quelqu'un dans la salle, un homme que Matt ne reconnaissait pas. Malgré la vision complètement floue, il pouvait distinguer qu'il était aussi grand que lui et qu'il était brun. Il n'arrivait pas à voir la couleur de ses yeux, ni le grain de sa peau, mais il se doutait que si Oleg avait fait appel à lui, alors il devait lui aussi venir d'Europe de l'Est.

« Matt ? Je te présente Yuri. Il va s'occuper de toi aujourd'hui. »

S'occuper de lui. Cela sonnait tellement faux sortant de la bouche de ce monstre. En fait, ce qu'il voulait bien entendu dire, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, il allait être torturé par cet homme, et d'une façon qu'il n'allait forcément pas aimer. Il n'avait pas cédé jusque-là, mais Oleg avait trouvé une faille dans le mur bétonné que Matt s'était créé, et cette faille, c'était la torture sexuelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Bulgare tapota amicalement sur l'épaule de Yuri et le fit avancer vers Matt. Très vite, l'homme se tourna vers son chef.

« Toĭ e tuk za kolko vreme? » (cela fait combien de temps qu'il est ici ?)

« Okolo tri dni? Ne znam. Zashto? » (Environ trois jours ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?)

« Ti ne go vizhdat? Toĭ ima visoka temperatura, toĭ e pokrit s krŭv, poryazvaniya i natŭrtvaniya. Toĭ ima infektsiya razprostranyava v tsyalata tyaloto mu, a ti iskash nego izmŭchvaneto? » (Tu ne vois rien ? Il est fiévreux, il est couvert de sang, de bosses et de blessures. Il a une infection qui se répand dans son corps, et tu veux que je le torture ?)

« Tova e tochno koeto az vi pitam. V protiven sluchaĭ, da kazhem sbogom na dragi vashata dŭshterya ». (C'est exactement ce que je te demande. Sinon, tu peux dire adieu à ta fille chérie)

Matt ne comprenait rien, mais avec le ton employait et les regards qu'Oleg et Yuri se lançaient, il savait que c'était en quelques sortes une petite dispute, mais il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. C'était du Bulgare, il en était presque sûr. En tout cas, cela collerait puisqu'ils étaient presque tous Bulgares.

« Chudesno. Shte go napravya. No az kazvam ti: tova e losha ideya. Toĭ se nuzhdae ot grizhi, i to skoro ». (Très bien. Je vais le faire. Mais je te le redis : ceci est une mauvaise idée. Il a besoin de soins, et vite)

« Tova ne e kakvo moga vi pomoli da napravya. Pomolikh vi da se zabavlyavate s toĭ ». (Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé de faire. Je t'ai demandé de prendre du plaisir)

« Chudesno ». (Okay)

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent un peu plus de Matt, Yuri se mettant devant son visage pendant qu'Oleg se mettait à sa hauteur.

« Je vais te proposer un deal, Matthew Casey : tu me donnes les informations que je cherche et que je veux, et il ne te feras rien du tout », dit-il en sachant presque pertinemment que Matt n'allait absolument pas parler. « En fait tu as trois choix, car je t'ai menti hier : soit tu me donnes les informations, soit je m'arrange pour faire du mal à ta chère petite amie et à ta petite famille de pompiers, ou alors… »

Il fit une pause dans son speech, tournant la tête vers Yuri et acquiesçant. Ayant fermé un peu les yeux, Matt les rouvrit au petit son d'un zip proche de son oreille. Il vit un jean tomber par terre, suivit de très près par un boxer mal lavé. Il leva les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais ce qu'il vit le dégoûta : cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas venait de se débarrasser de ses vêtement, il était totalement nu devant lui, et visiblement en érection.

« Soit tu ouvres la bouche », finit alors Oleg en souriant.

Le dégoût et la peur l'envahissaient. Trois choix donc: soit il parlait, soit il faisait tuer Gabby et toutes les personnes proches de lui, soit il se laissait torturer. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Une petite voix qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance. Elle lui disait de tenir, de ne rien lâcher. De ne pas abandonner tout espoir d'être retrouvé. Il ferma les yeux, ne pensant pas forcément à ce qu'il devait faire, mais principalement à ce qui ne devait pas faire. Il leva un peu la tête. L'odeur de cette... Chose répugnante lui donna envie de vomir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre ça un jour. Cela le dégoûtait. Mais il était prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille et celle qu'il aimait. Et aussi les filles du trafic d'êtres humains. Les yeux toujours fermés, il ouvrit la bouche. Il entendit Oleg et Yuri rigoler.

« Alors c'est ça que tu choisis? Tu préfères avoir ça dans la bouche et dans ton fion, que de me dire un mot? Tu préfères protéger ta famille et te faire torturer pour eux? »

Matt était déterminé. Il ouvrit les yeux et fit face à ses ravisseurs, leur montrant qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Qu'ils pouvaient tout essayer, il ne parlerait pas. Oleg fit signe à Yuri, signe qu'il pouvait commencer. Il attrapa les cheveux de Matt d'une main ferme, et il mit l'autre sous son menton. Il avait les mains froides, glacées.

« Je te préviens, tu me mords, et tu peux dire adieu à ta copine », assura Yuri pour essayer de lui faire peur.

Matt ravala le peu de salive qui lui restait, rouvrit la bouche, et attendit. Son ventre se serra, son estomac se noua, son cœur battit plus vite, sa respiration devint plus rapide. Il attendait son heure arriver. Et tout doucement, cette chose qui le répugnait arriva sur ses lèvres, puis sur ses dents, sur sa langue. C'était froid, dur, et immonde. Il se demanda comment une femme pouvait adorer ça. Il ferma les yeux, se laissa toucher, se laissa torturer. Cette chose s'engouffra plus profondément, tout doucement, elle s'approchait de sa glotte. Il respirait à présent par le nez, mais même comme ça, sa respiration était difficile. Il sentit remuer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Comme un chatouillis. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, tant il retenait à présent sa respiration. Cette chose continuait à avancer, à venir jouer avec sa glotte, voire aller encore plus loin. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les retenaient comme il pouvait. Cette chose sortit enfin un instant. Il pouvait enfin respirer, mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

« Alors? Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler? »

Il avait tant envie de crier à Yuri et Oleg d'aller en enfer, mais retenir son envie de vomir retenait toute sa force et son attention.

« Yuri? Continue je t'en prie ».

Il revint à la charge, revenant sur ses lèvres, sur ses dents, sa langue, sa glotte. Mais cette fois, il alla plus profond. L'envie de vomir était encore plus grande. Les va-et-viens le faisaient tousser, saliver. Cette fois, il sentit une autre partie du corps de son bourreau sur ses lèvres et le bout de son nez. Il pouvait sentir le bas de son ventre. Cet homme était vraiment malade. Et cette chose... Elle était vraiment trop grande pour lui. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud monter depuis son estomac jusque dans la gorge, passer sa glotte et sortir de son corps. C'était répugnant, mais Yuri sortit son sexe aussitôt. Cela fit tousser Matt à travers les inspirations totalement inégales qu'il tentait de prendre.

« Yuri? Attends une minute ».

Les yeux toujours fermés, il sentit sa tête tomber. On avait arrêté de la tenir.

« Oleg, tu es sûr que c'est sa première fois? Parce qu'il est vraiment doué lui ».

 _Lui._ Matt frissonna. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu après des heures et des heures de torture. Un jouet. Une simple chose.

« Tu penses pouvoir tenter aussi chose plus tard? »

« Ouai... Peut-être plus tard oui. Quand il sera prêt ».

Matt ouvrit les yeux, la bouche toujours légèrement ouverte pour lui permettre de respirer. Il regardait au sol, la bile qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

« "Vous ne l'avez pas nourri à ce que je vois... »

« A quoi bon? »

« Il va souffrir Oleg ».

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est à ça que sert la torture Yuri ».

Il sentit la main de Yuri l'agripper par les cheveux, l'autre main de nouveau sous le menton. Il se forçat à garder la bouche fermée, mais cet objet immonde l'obligea à la rouvrir. Elle refit le même parcours pour la troisième fois, mais cette fois, le va-et-vient était beaucoup plus rapide. Matt retint sa respiration, il ferma les yeux, fronça ses sourcils et se sentit pleurer. Il voyait le visage de Gabby, le visage de son frère Kelly, le visage de tous ses amis, de sa famille. De sa grande famille. Il ne pouvait pas les trahir. Pas comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. Même si cette fois, il pensait craquer, il ne devait pas les mettre en danger. Les va-et-vient continuaient d'accélérer, sa respiration était toujours coupée, et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Cette chose qu'il détestait tant était au fond de sa gorge, il la sentit bouger, il sentit Yuri émettre un cri de joie et de plaisir intense. Puis un goût horriblement salé vint à ses papilles. C'était un peu chaud, salée, horrible, humiliant. Matt n'arrivait plus à décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Il ne savait pas si c'était du dégoût, de l'humiliation, de la honte, de la haine. Il se forçat à avaler cette substance blanchâtre avant que Yuri ne sorte de sa bouche. Il toussa, il cracha, il vomit. Il pleurait. Il entendit cet homme immonde remonter ses vêtements sur sa taille et fermer son pantalon. Puis il tapa sur la tête de Matt et mit la sienne à sa hauteur.

« Si tu es sage, dans quelques minutes on essaie autre chose ».

Le pire de tout, c'était qu'il avait dit cela avec un grand sourire. C'était une torture de trop, une humiliation de trop. Cela ne pouvait plus durer...

* * *

Dans le couloir, Nikolaï attendait patiemment que tous les gardes soient endormis ou dans la salle de détention pour agir. Il n'avait que très peu de temps pour espérer sortir de cette cachette et s'enfuir avec Trish, la femme qu'il aimait. Le gardien des clés, c'était Dimitar, l'homme dont il avait le plus peur après Oleg et Nesbitt. Mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Il était en lieu sûr depuis sa libération, il ne voulait attirer l'attention de personne, et surtout pas des flics. Il avait donné des ordres en Bulgare pour et de façon codée pour ne pas être repéré, et depuis, il se terrait. Et Oleg se trouvait avec Matt, alors il avait sa chance. Comme Dimitar dormait, il se saisit de la chose la plus dure et lourde qu'il avait pu trouver et lui asséna un énorme coup sur la tempe, sans doute pas assez fort pour le tuer, mais suffisamment pour l'assommer. Il chercha alors partout dans sa veste, puis dans ses poches de pantalon avant de trouver la clé de la cellule de Trish. Il y accourut en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et tremblant comme une feuille, il commença à ouvrir la porte.

« Nikolaï ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« On s'en va. J'ai assommé Dimitar, et les autres sont dans la pièce avec Matt. Il faut qu'on parte », lui expliqua-t-il tout bas.

« Pas sans Matt. Ils vont le tuer si on se fait prendre ».

« On ne se fera pas prendre. Allez vite. Il faut partir, et prévenir les policiers que Matt est ici ».

« Mais s'ils comprennent qu'on est parti, ils vont le changer de place ! »

« Ils sont observé, et ils le savent. Sortir, cela équivaut à signer leur mort et libérer Matt. Si on les prévient vite, il y a une chance pour qu'ils interviennent avant qu'Oleg ne le tue. Tu comprends ? Toi et lui, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir faire tomber le trafic. Il faut que tout cela s'arrête ».

Trish comprenait parfaitement les motivations de Nik, ils en avaient déjà suffisamment discuté. Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour emmener Matt avec eux, et cela la gênait de l'abandonner ici à la merci d'Oleg et de sa cruauté. Cependant, son seul moyen d'échapper à tout cela et espérer le sauver, c'était de s'enfuir tout de suite et maintenant.

« D'accord ».

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, tentant de ne pas la faire grincer pour alerter quelqu'un. Une fois sorti de là, ils allèrent jusqu'au passage secret, celui qu'Oleg et Nesbitt utilisaient pour entrer et sortir de la cachette, mais il était cadenassé.

« Et merde ! »

Nikolaï était désespéré, tout comme Trish.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Il réfléchit, tentant de trouver une solution. Une seule lui venait à l'esprit, mais elle était très risquée.

« Tu es prête à courir ? Très vite ? »

Elle acquiesça et regarda ses pieds. Elle n'avait pas de chaussures, mais peu importait. Elle devait retrouver la liberté, et elle était prête à subir de nombreuses blessures pour cela.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Je vais détruire ce cadenas en lui tirant dessus avec l'arme de Dimitar. Comme va faire beaucoup de bruits, alors il faudra courir vite car ils seront à nos trousses. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui ».

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de passer le cap. Nikolaï prit le pistolet en main, et tira sur le cadenas pour le faire voler en éclat. Une fois fait, ils enlevèrent la chaîne et ouvrirent le passage alors que les hommes qui étaient avec Matt étaient déjà hors de sa cellule et les poursuivaient. Pour gagner encore un peu de temps, il ferma le passage et s'enfuit ensuite en attrapant la main de Trish. Courant le plus vite possible sur le parking du club, ils entendirent des tirs. Ils crièrent, Trish pleurait, elle avait peur. Ils avaient peur. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les rattrape, sinon c'était la mort assurée. Ils préféraient mourir en courant, en savourant cette petite liberté que de mourir exécutés dans une sale sombre et lugubre comme celle où se trouvait Matt. Toujours entendant les balles siffler dans leurs oreilles, Nikolaï s'effondra au sol, hurlant de douleur. Il venait de recevoir une balle dans la jambe.

« Nikolaï! skŭpa! » (Nikolaï ! Chéri !)

Trish se tourna vers lui, il la regardait avec un trait de douleur sur le visage. Elle était prête à s'agenouiller auprès de lui pour le relever, mais Nik savait qu'il allait devenir un point mort pour sa dulcinée, et que si elle faisait cela, ils seraient morts tous les deux, et Matt aussi.

« Ne se trevozhi za men. Byagaĭ! Otivam! » (ne t'occupe pas de moi. Cours ! Allez !)

Elle comprit. Elle comprit que c'était trop tard pour Nik, elle comprit que cela signait son arrêt de mort. Mais ils avaient tout sacrifié pour parvenir à savourer cette liberté, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tomber tous les deux. Sa meilleure amie Katya avait perdu la vie en essayant de faire tomber le trafic, elle devait continuer ce qu'elle avait entrepris, c'était elle qui devait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle savait qu'elle devait laisser son âme sœur ici, elle n'avait aucun autre choix. Elle pleura encore plus, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

« Obicham te ». (je t'aime)

« Obicham te ». (je t'aime)

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard, gravant à jamais cette image de Nikolaï avec le sourire, satisfait de donner sa vie pour elle. Elle n'allait jamais oublier. Jamais.


	7. Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre 7 : les retrouvailles**

Antonio attendait le feu vert de son supérieur pour entrer de force dans cet espace clos, son fusil à la main. Il n'attendait que de tirer, le doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à réduire au silence ceux qui étaient responsables de la disparition et de la torture de Matt. Et ce pendant plus de trois longs jours. Les ambulanciers étaient là au cas où ce serait bien la bonne planque, cet endroit où Matt était détenu. La haine dans les yeux, il regardait très attentivement Voight. Il attendait ce moment. Ce moment où le sergent allait lui donner le signe qu'il pouvait entrer et tirer à vue. Tout le monde était en place depuis au moins cinq minutes lorsque Voight donna enfin l'ordre d'entrer. Antonio prit un malin plaisir de défoncer la porte avec son pied droit avec toute la force qu'il avait, faisant irruption dans une pièce très froide et humide. De l'eau souillée coulait du plafond, l'odeur de moisissure emplissant les narines des policiers à mesure qu'ils avançaient avec leur lampe torche allumée car aucune lumière n'éclairait l'espace. En face d'eux, d'autres hommes firent irruption en leur tirant dessus. Ils étaient trois. Antonio se baissa, éteignant sa torche et avançant vers eux en rampant sur le sol. L'odeur de moisissure y était encore plus présente, mais il retint sa respiration. Voight lui avait grandement expliqué que s'il pouvait tirer dans la tête, il avait carte blanche. Et c'était ce que recherchait Antonio : la mort de ces gars. Il se mit sur le côté, tirant sur l'un des trois hommes en pleine tempe, puis se rallongea au sol après une grande inspiration, et continua ensuite son chemin vers les deux autres hommes encore en vie. Voight tira à son tour en pleine tête du deuxième homme, couvrant Antonio au passage, et celui-ci prit à cœur de descendre le dernier homme. Il lui tira d'abord dans le bras pour qu'il lâche son arme et le fit mettre à genou. Tous les policiers regardaient Antonio à présent. Lorsque cet homme se mit à rire aux éclats sous le nez d'Antonio, ce dernier ne put se retenir de tirer sur la gâchette. Son corps s'écroula au sol dans un écho sourd qui fit sursauter les policiers spectateurs.

« Ce que vous avez vu ce soir, c'était de la légitime défense. Le premier qui dira le contraire, je fais en sorte de finir sa carrière chez les flics. Compris ? »

Voight protégeait Antonio. Car il savait qu'en désarmant ce monstre, il était à présent en tort de lui avoir tiré dessus. Les autres policiers présents acquiescèrent, conscients que cet homme méritait de mourir. Leur lampe à présent de nouveau allumée, ils avancèrent tous vers une porte en fer rouillée avec un cadenas. Antonio tira dessus pour détruire le cadenas, et le sergent enleva la chaîne. Antonio se mit en place juste devant la porte, son fusil en joue et prêt à tirer au cas où. Il fit signe qu'il était prêt, les policiers le suivant dans la démarche. Voight lança un énorme coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir, la faisant grincer au passage. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait quelque chose. Antonio baissa son arme, avançant prudemment jusqu'à entrer dans la pièce. Doucement, cette chose devint plus claire pour lui. Elle était beige, presque blanche, un peu jaune délavé et sale à une extrémité, tâché de rouge et de noir partout. Il comprit très vite ce que c'était.

« Oh mon Dieu... ».

Il lâcha son fusil au sol, courant vers cette chose qu'il avait enfin reconnu.

« Amenez les ambulanciers ! VITE ! »

Il avait reconnu Matt. Cette chose au sol, c'était son beau-frère. De ses mains tremblantes, il prit sa tête souillée par de la transpiration froide, tapotant ses joues à répétition.

« Matt, réveille-toi ! Matt ! »

Mais il ne répondait pas. Ses yeux gonflés et bleuis étaient fermés, son visage totalement en sang et coupé de partout. Et c'était la même chose pour le reste de son corps.

« ILS SONT OÙ CES PUTAINS D'AMBULANCIERS ?! »

Antonio fit très attention aux fils barbelés qui maintenaient ses membres liés afin qu'ils ne s'enfoncent pas davantage dans ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il coupa les liens, ne les enlevant pas tant que les ambulanciers n'étaient pas arrivés. L'un d'eux arriva et s'arrêta net au niveau du seuil de la porte.

« Oh doux Jésus ».

Malgré sa respiration rapide et totalement rongé par l'inquiétude, Antonio tourna sa tête vers l'entrée et lança un regard noir à l'homme qui se tenait figé devant lui.

« Au lieu de reluquer, venez m'aider ! »

L'homme secoua sa tête vivement, baissant son regard vers Antonio, puis enleva son sac de son épaule et courut vers lui. Il se mit sur les genoux malgré le sol froid et humide, cherchant à mettre Casey sur le dos.

« Attention à ses liens ! Ils... Ils ont utilisé du fil barbelé... »

L'ambulancier regarda attentivement les blessures au niveau des poignets puis des chevilles.

« Les blessures ne semblent pas profondes. On peut les retirer doucement en toute sécurité ».

Antonio ne se fit pas prier : délicatement, il retira les fils et les jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Aussitôt après, le secouriste s'agita.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur vous m'entendez ? »

N'ayant aucune réponse, il secoua son poing sur son sternum pour le faire réagir, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. En vain. Il ne répondait pas à la voix.

« Merde, ses poignets saignent beaucoup ».

L'ambulancier lui tendit alors deux gros pansements encore emballés.

« Tenez, entourez ses poignets avec cela ».

Antonio les prit, les libérant du sachet, et les plaça tout autour des poignets meurtris de Matt pendant que son partenaire de fortune s'occupait de ses chevilles et que le deuxième ambulancier arrivait tout essoufflé.

« Martin, occupe-toi de prendre ses constantes. Immédiatement ! »

Lui aussi se jeta au sol et commença à travailler. Il prit trois patchs qu'il plaça minutieusement sur le torse nu et contusionné de Matt, puis les relia au moniteur et l'alluma.

« Pouls à 140, tension à 6/3 ».

« Fréquence respiratoire ? »

« 34. Respiration superficielle et saturation à 91% ».

Même s'il s'occupait des blessures de Matt, le premier ambulancier, qui semblait en charge, pouvait faire au moins deux choses à la fois.

« Mets-le sous masque à quinze litres et commence un remplissage. Injecte également une faible dose de noradrénaline pour contrer l'infection et un bolus glucosé pour remonter sa glycémie. Et vérifie sa température ».

Antonio aussi avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait : Matt frissonnait alors qu'il était brûlant. Le second secouriste prit le thermomètre à disposition dans sa trousse de secours et le mit dans son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il bipe.

« 39,5 ».

« Il est en choc ».

Antonio connaissait la procédure de par sa sœur, et il savait qu'un choc dans son cas voulait dire qu'il y avait une infection quelque part. Il chercha partout avant de trouver la solution.

« Doc ? Son dos... »

L'ambulancier lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de comprendre ce que disait le policier.

« On le met sur le côté ».

Martin, le second ambulancier prit la tête de Matt pendant qu'Antonio et Saleen, le premier secouriste en charge le mettait sur son côté droit. Il se pencha, et laissa échapper un cri d'horreur.

« Oh bon sang... Gardez cette position » ordonna-t-il à Antonio qui resta figé.

Saleen prit de nombreuses compresses qu'il posa délicatement dans le dos de Matt, laissant Martin se demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Son dos est totalement couvert de blessures infectées. On doit faire vite ».

Il se leva pour apporter la planche et la mettre sous Matt afin de le reposer doucement dessus et partir presque immédiatement.

« On soulève à trois. Un, deux, trois ! »

Ils soulevèrent, puis posèrent la civière sur le brancard et commencèrent à le faire rouler pendant qu'Antonio les aidait en prenant leurs sacs. Il les suivit jusque dans l'ambulance avant qu'il ne soit arrêté par Voight.

« Antonio, on a besoin de toi ici. C'est une scène de crime ».

Antonio se retourna violemment, lançant à son supérieur un regard noir.

« Ma place est avec Casey. Ici et maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai à l'hôpital ».

Après cette dernière phrase, il monta dans l'ambulance, laissant Voight fermer les portes et donner le signal pour que Martin commence à rouler. Antonio continua à s'inquiéter, mais il s'inquiétait encore plus de la réaction qu'allait avoir Gabby en voyant Matt, et surtout en sachant qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Dans l'ambulance, Saleen faisait son maximum pour garder Matt le plus stable possible, mais cela était mission impossible.

« Je vais poser une deuxième voie », dit-il presque dans le vide.

Antonio était trop concentré sur Matt pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Qu'avait-il traversé d'autre pour avoir de telles blessures sur l'intégralité de son corps ? Il savait que sur les films, ces enfoirés n'avaient pas tout montré, et cela le travaillait. Qu'avait-il vraiment subi… Lui qui avait pris la main de son beau-frère pour lui montrer qu'il était à ses côtés s'il reprenait connaissance, il fut surpris de sentir qu'on serrait sa main. Ce n'était pas fort, mais assez pour éveiller l'attention d'Antonio. Il se concentra sur le visage de Matt, sur son expression malgré le masque à oxygène, les coupures et les hématomes. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens, comme s'il voulait les ouvrir. Son rythme cardiaque faisant écho dans l'ambulance était en pleine accélération, comme s'il commençait à paniquer. Alors, pour le rassurer, Antonio resserra son étreinte sur la main qu'il tenait et posa sa main libre sur son front.

« Tout va bien, Matt. C'est fini. Tout est fini », lui expliqua-t-il presque dans un murmure, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

Matt avait reconnu cette voix, c'était celle d'Antonio. Il le savait. Mais après ce qu'il venait de vivre, et aussi à cause du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps, il continuait de paniquer. Il avait peur que ces enfoirés reviennent pour lui, il avait peur qu'on le torture à nouveau et qu'on lui fasse subir des choses dont il avait à présent honte. Quelque part, Antonio avait réussi à comprendre pourquoi Matt semblait avoir peur. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais il arrivait toujours à se mettre à la place des victimes, et c'était pour cela que beaucoup de policiers hauts placés le considéraient comme l'un des tout meilleurs policiers de la ville de Chicago. Parce qu'ainsi, il arrivait à comprendre les émotions. Et il comprenait parfaitement que Matt avait peur de ces gars.

« C'est fini, Matt. Ils sont tous morts. Je les ai tué, c'est fini ».

L'écho de l'ambulance se calma presque instantanément, comme si finalement, Matt avait compris à présent qu'on l'avait enfin retrouvé et qu'il était en sécurité. Le fait d'avoir Antonio à ses côtés, lui parlant et lui disant que tout était fini le rassurait au point de vouloir ouvrir les yeux pour s'en assurer. Alors doucement, vraiment très doucement, il ouvrit ses paupières, regardant à droite et à gauche afin de connaître son nouvel environnement. Il se sentait gigotté, il sentait un masque sur son visage, il y avait deux personnes à côté de lui, dont une qui lui tenait la main. Tout était trop flou pour distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais il savait qu'il était dans une ambulance. Et même s'il n'arrivait pas à bouger, peu importait à présent. Antonio l'avait retrouvé, il était libre, tout était fini. Il alors referma les yeux, pile au moment où l'alarme du moniteur se mit à sonner dangereusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ! »

Saleen vérifia alors tous les paramètres vitaux de Matt pour s'assurer de ne pas dire de bêtises.

« Martin, combien de temps pour arriver à Chicago Med ! »

« Encore deux minutes ! »

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe bordel ! »

« Casey est au bord du choc septique. Il a besoin de soins d'urgence ».

Même s'il savait parfaitement ce que cela impliquait, Antonio aussi commençait à paniquer. Son beau-frère était allongé sur le brancard sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose d'utile pour lui.

« Un… Choc septique ? »

« Son dos est particulièrement infecté et l'infection est en train de gagner son système sanguin. Il faut qu'on fasse vite ».

Alors que l'ambulancier parlait, il continuait son travail, c'est-à-dire maintenir Matt en vie jusqu'à sa prise en charge aux urgences. Il prit donc une seringue dans son kit médical, et avant qu'il ne puisse l'insérer dans l'un des ports intraveineux, Antonio l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une nouvelle dose de noradrénaline. Cela va sans doute accélérer encore son rythme cardiaque, mais au moins l'infection ne gagnera pas de terrain avant qu'on arrive à l'hôpital ».

Même s'il était très inquiet, il lâcha le bras de l'ambulancier afin qu'il injecte le produit dans les veines de Matt. L'ambulance s'arrêta presque aussitôt après, ils étaient arrivés. Martin sortit alors pour ouvrir la porte et aider son partenaire à sortir le brancard, suivi d'Antonio. Les portes des urgences s'ouvrirent, laissant alors apparaître les docteurs Halstead et Choi.

« C'est Casey », expliqua-t-il avant que les ambulanciers ne puissent prononcer un mot.

On pouvait lire le choc sur le visage des médecins, mais aussi le soulagement. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé l'un de leur collègue pompier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » demanda Ethan, essayant de rester le plus neutre possible alors qu'ils emmenaient Matt dans la salle de trauma 2.

« Homme de 35 ans, en choc septique. Pouls à 176, tension remontée à 8/5, respiration superficielle stabilisée à 27, saturation 96% avec l'aide du masque à oxygène. Injection de deux demi-doses de noradrénaline et d'un bolus glucosé. Température corporelle à 39,5. Son dos est très infecté à cause de nombreuses blessures non soignées ».

« D'accord, on le transfert à mon compte. 1, 2, 3 ! »

Une fois sur le lit, ils enlevèrent la planche, et les ambulanciers repartirent comme ils étaient venus, laissant Antonio dans un coin de la salle, regardant tous ces médecins et infirmiers travailler ensemble à l'unisson sur Matt.

« Je veux un check-up complet ! NFS, gaz du sang, hémoculture rapide, recherche d'une quelconque drogue dans son organisme ! On place un Foley, et on fait une série de radios complètes ».

« Son corps entier ? » s'étonna Will alors que son collègue continuait de donner des ordres aux infirmières qui branchaient Matt au moniteur.

« On ne connaît pas l'étendue des dégâts, vaut mieux être prudent et ne rien rater ».

Après quelques longues minutes et plusieurs clichés réalisés, l'une des infirmières conduisit Antonio hors de la salle de trauma et ferma la porte puis le rideau. Il fut très vite rejoint par Lindsey et Halstead, ses deux coéquipiers.

« Vous avez déjà fini sur la scène de crime ? »

« Le FBI et Voight s'en occupe », expliqua alors Jay.

« Comment il va ? »

Antonio soupira, se frottant le front. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait nerveusement lorsqu'il était stressé ou choqué.

« Euh… Ils l'examinent ? Je ne sais pas trop, il… Il a repris brièvement connaissance dans l'ambulance, mais… Les ambulanciers ont parlé de… De choc septique ? »

« Oh mon Dieu… »

Erin passa alors sa main gauche devant sa bouche, horrifiée parce qu'elle entendait. Ayant vécu des années dans la rue en tant que junkie, elle avait déjà vu des personnes mourir pour moins que cela encore.

« Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'en sais rien du tout ».

* * *

 **A/N:** Quelques informations complémentaires sur certains termes médicaux employés que je n'ai pas défini dans ce chapitre:

NFS veut dire numération et formule sanguine. C'est l'analyse quantitative (numération) et qualitative (formule) des éléments figurés du sang : hématies (globules rouges ou érythrocytes), leucocytes (globules blancs) et thrombocytes(plaquettes). En gros, LE truc de base fait à chaque prise de sang.

Le gaz du sang est une analyse de sang artérielle (le prélèvement est toujours fait au niveau d'une artère) qui permet d'évaluer la fonction respiratoire (concentration en oxygène et dioxyde de carbone) et acidobasique (en gros le pH) d'un patient.

Une hémoculture consiste en un prélèvement de sang veineux, qui est ensuite mis en culture afin d'y rechercher des microorganismes et de traiter au mieux la ou les infections qu'un patient peut avoir contracté grâce à une antibiothérapie ciblée.


	8. L'impensable

**Chapitre 8 : l'impensable**

Antonio avait appelé sa sœur Gabriela aussitôt après s'être assis dans la salle d'attente en compagnie d'Erin et de Jay. Au moment de parler, Gabby sut tout de suite que c'était grave à cause du ton que son frère employait, mais aussi parce qu'elle pouvait entendre sa détresse dans sa voix. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Antonio parler ainsi, pas même après son divorce avec Laura. En moins de vingt minutes, tous les pompiers avaient rejoint les trois policiers dans la salle d'attente des urgences, vidant en un rien de temps le distributeur de café, s'asseyant et se levant sans arrêt, croisant et décroisant les bras. Antonio leur avait expliqué tout ce qu'il avait compris et entendu, que ce soit de la part des ambulanciers comme des médecins. Gabby, Jimmy et Brett, grâce à leur formation paramédicale, s'étaient tout de suite inquiétés et avaient dû expliquer à tous qu'un choc septique ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Les minutes semblaient passer tellement lentement qu'elles semblaient durer des heures. Gabby et Kelly étaient à cran, essayant par tous les moyens possibles et à leur disposition pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule information qui pourrait les soulager, mais Maggie ne leur disait rien à part d'attendre que Will et Ethan viennent leur parler en personne. Mais cela ne leur suffisait pas, au contraire. Cela faisait quatre longs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Matt, si ce n'était qu'à travers les vidéos que ces cinglés leur envoyaient, mais ils avaient besoin de le voir, de savoir que c'était réel, qu'il était bien là, devant eux. Après une bonne heure, enfin, les médecins arrivèrent vers eux. Ils avaient l'air fatigué, touché, meurtri eux aussi. Tous se levèrent, allant à leur rencontre et les encerclant, ne posant pas la question que tout le monde avait sur leurs lèvres. Personne ne voulait poser cette question, personne ne voulait demander comment allait Matt, car ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas bien. Will décida de prendre la parole, prenant une grande inspiration peu avant pour se donner le courage de révéler la vérité à tous.

« Casey est parti en détresse respiratoire à cause de ses blessures », commença-t-il très doucement, d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder le plus calme possible. « Ses poumons sont contusionnés et il a plusieurs côtes de fracturées. Ajoutez à cela l'infection qu'il a développée à cause des blessures restées non traitées dans son dos... »

« Ce que veut dire Will, c'est que nous avons été obligé de le sédater et l'intuber », continua le docteur Choi en voyant l'hésitation de son collègue. « Et... »

Lui aussi douta un moment lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi il s'était arrêté dans son explication.

« Dites-nous tout. S'il vous plaît ».

Gabby suppliait presque les deux médecins pour leur dire ce qui n'allait pas, les larmes prêtes à couler sur son visage. Ces derniers se regardèrent, puis Ethan reprit la parole après une grande inspiration.

« Au moment de l'intuber, nous avons remarqué quelque chose d'anormale et nous avons réalisé des examens complémentaires. Nous... Nous avons réalisé un test de viol ».

Le regard des pompiers changèrent subitement, passant de l'inquiétude à la stupéfaction, puis à l'effroi.

« Il... Il a été... »

Gabby n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Comment ces sauvages avaient-ils osé faire cela...

« Nous avons trouvé des traces de sperme au fond de sa gorge, mais aussi dans son rectum. Cependant, nous n'avons décelé aucune trace de lutte évidente ».

« En étant attaché et torturé, sans manger ni boire et luttant contre une infection, évidemment qu'il n'y a pas de traces de lutte », fit remarquer Kelly d'une colère noire qu'il tentait de dissimuler en parlant le plus calmement possible et en serrant les poings.

Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à cette remarque, Ethan continua.

« Le muscle trapèze de son épaule droite est déchiré sur environ deux centimètres à cause des liens qu'il avait aux poignets, et il aura sans doute besoin d'une chirurgie pour retirer les tissus morts, mais pour le moment, il est tellement faible qu'il ne survivrait pas à l'opération ».

« Nous l'avons donc monté en soins intensifs, où il va être pris en charge par le chef du service, le docteur Bennett, et où il reprendra des forces avant de subir l'intervention ».

« Et euh... Cela devrait prendre... Combien de temps ? »

« Pour dire vrai, cela dépend de lui à présent. Le temps d'être stabilisé déjà. Cela pourrait prendre quelques jours ».

« Et... Il a été drogué ? » demanda Erin de sa voix cassée, prenant grand soin de noter tout ce que les médecins venaient de dire pour l'intégrer au dossier de l'enquête.

« Mis à part les drogues prodiguées par les ambulanciers, nous n'avons décelé aucune substance ou drogues dans son organisme, ce qui est en soit une bonne nouvelle ».

« On peut aller le voir? »

« C'est au docteur Bennett de vous dire cela. Casey est en train d'être placé dans une chambre, mais au vue de son instabilité et de l'infection, je pense que les visites seront très limitées et strictes. Mais comme je vous le disais, c'est à son docteur de décider ».

« Merci ».

Les médecins laissèrent alors les pompiers et les trois policiers. Ils se regardaient tous, choqués. Antonio prit alors sa petite sœur dans ses bras, comme pour lui afficher son soutien dans cette terrible épreuve. Elle s'autorisa alors à verser les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps, fatiguée.

« J'espère qu'ils vont payer pour ça, pour ce qu'ils ont fait », lâcha alors Kelly en shootant dans une des chaises.

« Ils sont morts. Je les ai tués. Il n'y a que Nesbitt à présent, et on va le faire moisir en prison pour ce qu'il a fait à Matt et aux filles du trafic », assuré alors Antonio.

Lui aussi était en colère, il avait la rage d'obtenir justice. Si sa sœur allait mal, il allait mal, c'était un lien qui les unissait au-delà de la distance qui pouvait les séparer et de leurs différences. Un téléphone sonna, celui de Jay. C'était Voight qui demandait à son équipe de le rejoindre à l'adresse qu'il leur avait envoyé afin de déloger Nesbitt et de l'arrêter, cette fois pour de bon grâce au témoignage de Trish. Jay et Erin quittèrent alors la salle d'attente, adressant leur sympathie aux pompiers et laissant Antonio avec sa sœur. Ils savaient qu'il n'irait nulle part. Après plusieurs minutes interminables, Severide leva la tête et il aperçut un médecin arriver vers l'accueil des infirmières. Il parlait doucement avec un dossier dans les mains pendant que l'infirmière à l'accueil acquiesçait et pianotait sur l'ordinateur. Instinctivement, il se leva et courut vers lui.

« Comment va Matt ? »

Le médecin sursauta et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Severide pouvait voir la surprise dans les siens, le médecin l'inquiétude et la colère. Le médecin avala sa salive alors que tous les pompiers s'étaient levés, tous inquiets et attendant une réponse. Le médecin soupira et prit une grande inspiration. Il sourit, donnant à l'infirmière le dossier qu'il avait en main et tendit son bras et sa main vers Severide.

« Je suis le docteur Bennett, je m'occupe de votre ami. Vous pouvez vous asseoir ? Tous ? S'il vous plaît ? »

Les pompiers s'exécutèrent après que Severide ait serré la main du médecin et qu'il acquiesça.

« Donc... Je répète la question : comment va Matt Casey ? »

Le médecin ne broncha pas, ni ne sursauta, pas surpris cette fois par la question et sa brutalité. Il ferma les yeux et prit une nouvelle grande inspiration.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, cela ne servirait à rien. Il est dans un état critique mais son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé. Nous avons tout de même du mal à le stabiliser. Je vais sans doute répéter ce que mes collègues urgentistes vous ont dit, mais il est très faible et dû à l'infection et aux dégâts causés à ses poumons, ceux-ci ont cessé de fonctionner correctement. Il a été affamé, assoiffé et... Même torturé assez durement. Il a plusieurs fractures mineures, de nombreuses ecchymoses, hématomes et coupures sur tout son corps ainsi qu'une déchirure du trapèze droit, l'un des muscles de l'épaule. Nous le réhydratons grâce à des fluides et des nutriments par intraveineuse, on le nourrit grâce à un tube nasogastrique et on soigne l'infection contractée par ses blessures dans le dos grâce à des antibiotiques adaptés. Dans les prochains jours il ira mieux physiquement. Mais je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de votre aide et de votre soutien pour surmonter ce qu'il a vécu durant ces derniers jours ».

« Les docteurs Halstead et Choi nous ont dit qu'il aurait besoin d'une chirurgie ».

« J'espère ne pas arriver à ce point, et j'espère également qu'il sera assez fort pour combattre l'infection et guérir de ses blessures sans avoir à passer par la chirurgie. Je peux autoriser deux d'entre vous à aller dans sa chambre en soins intensifs pendant quelques minutes, mais pas plus. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il n'est pas encore réellement stabilisé ».

Kelly se retourna vers Gabby, puis vers le chef.

« Kelly, Gabby. Allez-y, vous êtes sans doute les personnes les plus proches de lui. Vous devriez être à ses côtés ».

Il acquiesça, suivant le docteur Bennett dans les couloirs des soins intensifs avec Gabby. Le médecin avait pris grand soin de préparer une chambre proche du bureau des infirmières et de son propre bureau afin de réagir le plus vite possible, au cas où comme il avait expliqué aux deux amis.

« Je sais que vous êtes habitués à faire face à des situations extrêmes, mais voir l'un de ses proches dans un état critique, maintenu en vie par des machines, ce n'est pas toujours une expérience que l'on souhaite vivre. Je vous laisse cinq minutes avec lui, mais pas plus ».

Le médecin leur ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Le premier son qu'entendirent Gabby et Kelly fut ces bips rapides et incessants, affirmant que Matt était bel et bien vivant. Puis vint le sifflement provenant du respirateur. Ils se regardèrent, et décidèrent ensemble de rentrer en se tenant la main, tentant de se donner du courage mutuellement. Doucement, ils avancèrent vers ce lit dans lequel une forme amaigri était allongée les yeux fermés. De nombreux coussins étaient apposés dans son dos afin d'éviter toute friction entre le drap et son dos ainsi que pour élever son épaule et l'aider à relâcher toute pression sur le muscle déchiré. Ses poignets étaient entourés de larges bandages suintant encore, et cela devait sans aucun doute être pareil pour ses chevilles. Deux intraveineuses étaient plantées dans sa chair, une au niveau de chaque bras, lui prodiguant à la fois les antibiotiques combattant l'infection et les nutriments dont son corps avait besoin pour reprendre des forces. Un oxymètre était crocheté sur son index droit, permettant aux personnels infirmier et médical de garder un œil sur la concentration en oxygène qu'il y avait dans sa circulation sanguine ainsi que sur sa fréquence cardiaque. Couplé avec le moniteur de surveillance attaché à son corps grâce à trois électrodes, et également au tensiomètre entourant son bras gauche, ils pouvaient surveiller étroitement tous ses paramètres vitaux, ce qui était très important dans le cas de Matt. Son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses et d'hématomes, et malgré cela, Gabby pouvait distinguer la pâleur de sa peau. Le tube qu'avait réussi à glisser le docteur Halstead dans sa gorge permettait au respirateur artificiel de gonfler et dégonfler les poumons de Matt, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire de lui-même. Le tout était sécurisé par un dispositif de maintien du tube obstruant entièrement sa bouche afin qu'il ne morde pas ce dernier s'il se réveillait, le canal de gonflage et le ballonnet pendant sur le bas de sa joue. Un tube nasogastrique sortait également de sa narine droite afin d'introduire des fluides dans son estomac, solidement maintenu par du sparadrap à la fois sur sa joue mais aussi sur la blouse médicale qu'il portait. C'était nécessaire car évidemment, il ne pouvait se nourrir oralement pour le moment. Sa fièvre avait beau être stabilisée aux alentours de 39°C, la sueur froide coulait toujours à profusion depuis son front et souillait la taie d'oreiller placée pile sous sa tête. Ils n'eurent pas même le temps de s'asseoir un peu que les cinq minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et le médecin avait rouvert la porte. Alors, aussi doucement qu'ils étaient rentrés, ils sortirent, rejoignant tous les autres pompiers encore présents d'un pas hésitant et les jambes lourdes et flageolantes. Herrmann fut le premier à se lever, accueillant comme il le pouvait ses deux amis.

« Alors ? Comment va notre homme ? »

Gabby ne pouvait plus tenir ce masque de façade. Ses hormones étaient déjà assez présentes dans son organisme pour détraquer ses émotions, mais le fait d'avoir à la fois retrouvé Matt et de savoir qu'à tout moment on pouvait le lui retirer à nouveau, c'était l'événement de trop. Elle craqua : elle se mit à sangloter, retenant tout de même le plus de larmes qu'elle pouvait, avant de finir de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur Antonio, lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras. Kelly, quant à lui, était tiraillé entre le soulagement de savoir Matt hors d'atteinte de ces foutus Bulgares, la satisfaction de voir Gabby faire tomber ses barrières émotionnelles qu'elle avait construites lors de la disparition de Matt, et la tristesse de voir son meilleur ami, son frère dans un état pareil. L'image de ce corps gisant dans ce lit, essayant de rester en vie et ne fonctionnant qu'avec l'aide de machines, c'était quelque chose de très dur, qui restait collée dans son cerveau sa mémoire. Lui aussi voulait craquer, mais ce n'était pas l'image qu'on avait de lui à la caserne.

« Il euh… Il est… Oh mon Dieu… »

Lui aussi ne pouvait plus porter ce lourd fardeau. Il passa sa main devant sa bouche, retenant lui aussi ses larmes, porté par l'émotion. Tous comprirent à quel point c'était vraiment grave lorsqu'ils virent les deux amis fondre en larmes. Parce qu'en temps normal, il s'agissait des deux personnes qui montraient le moins leurs émotions, avec Matt évidemment. Personne ne dit rien pendant un bon moment, se laissant bercer par les pleurs que Gabby essayait d'étouffer sur le torse de son frère. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait souhaité vivre à aucun moment, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre ce moment terrible un jour. C'était impensable, un cauchemar.

* * *

 **A/N:** Le trapèze (dans le contexte de cette histoire) est l'un des deux muscles superficiels qui s'étend horizontalement de l'os occipital (l'os à l'arrière de votre crâne) à la vertèbre lombaire la plus basse (en gros, vos lombaires sont les vertèbres de la cage thoracique, avec vos côtes), et verticalement de la moelle épinière à l'omoplate. Ses principales fonctions sont d'assurer le mouvement de l'omoplate et de maintenir le bras en mouvement depuis l'épaule et le cou. _Etant donné que Matt a été sévèrement battu dans le dos, ligoté et parfois suspendu dans le vide, ce muscle s'est déchiré sur quelques centimètes, mais pas d'inquiétude. Son bras ne va pas pendouiller dans le vide, car ce n'est qu'une déchirure "légère" et cela va prendre quelques jours (environ 2 semaines au minimum pour dire vrai) pour vraiment guérir._


	9. Là-bas

**Chapitre 9 : là-bas**

A la première heure le lendemain, Kelly et Gabby se précipitèrent de nouveau à l'hôpital pour tenter d'approcher Matt et de veiller sur lui le temps qu'il le faudrait. Ce qu'ils avaient vu la veille les avait profondément marqué, mais cela ne changeait en rien leur motivation : ils voulaient être auprès de Matt dans ce moment difficile. Entrant dans les soins intensifs main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le bureau des infirmières pour avoir des nouvelles. Fort heureusement, l'infirmière en chef qui était de garde était toujours la même que la veille, et du coup, elle connaissait le cas de leur ami puisque c'était elle qui devait s'en charger. Demandant comment il allait, Sonia leur sourit et leur avait alors expliqué que Matt avait été envoyé en salle d'examen afin de savoir si son corps réagissait bel et bien au traitement. D'après ce que les deux amis comprirent, la fièvre de Matt avait très légèrement baissé dans la nuit, montrant alors des signes de combat contre l'infection de la part de son corps. Ses paramètres vitaux étaient toujours alarmants, mais les nombreux médicaments et soins prodigués avaient permis de les stabiliser, ce qui était déjà en soit un très grand pas en avant. Malheureusement, l'infirmière n'en savait pas davantage et ne pouvait soulager l'inquiétude qui jaillissait de Kelly et Gabby, et elle leur préconisa d'attendre le docteur Bennett, qui devait revenir d'ici peu. Alors ils attendirent, anxieux tous les deux de la réponse que pouvait leur donner le médecin. Après vingt longues minutes, le médecin apparut, accompagnant le lit dans lequel se trouvait toujours Matt, totalement endormi. De ce qu'ils pouvaient constater, son état physique n'avait semble-t-il pas changé d'un pouce, mais il fallait en avoir le cœur net.

« Bonjour doc ».

« Bonjour, euh... Kelly ? Et... Gabby, c'est ça ? »

Les deux amis sourirent pendant que le docteur les invitait à le suivre dans son bureau et que les infirmières s'occupaient de Matt. Il leur offrit un siège à chacun avant de s'asseoir dans sa propre chaise.

« Comment va Matt ? »

« Et bien, c'est un véritable battant ! Je pensais que le traitement antibiotique prendrait beaucoup plus de temps pour agir et que son corps allait batailler difficilement contre l'infection, mais il semble que j'aie eu tort. Sa fièvre a diminué, ce qui montre que son corps combat en effet l'infection, et les antibiotiques ont permis de contrer l'expansion de la septicémie dans son système sanguin ».

« Donc... Il va mieux ? » hésita Gabby, partagée entre la joie et le scepticisme.

« Eh bien, ses paramètres vitaux sont toujours dans le rouge, mais il réagit bien au traitement. Je vous le conçoit, je reste prudent, mais je compte commencer à réduire la sédation d'ici ce midi ».

« Vous... Vous voulez le réveiller ? » s'interrogea Kelly, voyant que son amie se trouvait dans l'incapacité de parler. « Cela fait quoi... Dix heures qu'il est ici ? Et vous voulez déjà le réveiller ? »

« Le garder plus de quarante-huit heures après le traumatisme qu'il a vécu serait une grande erreur. Il sera déjà en perte de repères spatiaux à son réveil et dans son cas, il ne vaudrait mieux pas ajouter la perte de repères temporaux. Le temps qu'il soit pleinement conscient, cela prendra près d'une journée, voire plus ».

Kelly acquiesça, puis se mit à regarder Gabby. Elle semblait tellement perdue, choquée, horrifiée. En fait, trop d'émotions et de sentiments se bousculaient à cause des hormones qui continuaient de s'accroître en elle. Chaque sentiment qu'elle ressentait était multiplié par dix, peut-être bien plus.

« Vous... Il ne va pas avoir mal ? »

« Non, on va tout faire pour que Matt se sente le mieux possible ».

« Et... On peut rester avec lui ? Le temps qu'il se réveille ? »

« Vous pouvez rester à ses côtés le temps des heures de visites, mais pas plus. Je sais que vous voulez rester avec lui, ce que je comprends parfaitement, mais je crois qu'il restera très comateux cette nuit. Il est sous médication à forte dose, son corps marchera au ralenti ».

Gabby et Kelly se doutait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment rester auprès de Matt durant la nuit, mais au moins, ils allaient être là pour lui toute la journée.

« Merci doc ».

* * *

Un bruit. Strident et horrible. Un crissement. Était-ce la réalité ou… Ou juste un nouveau cauchemar ? Tout était si confus, si floue et hors d'atteinte. Tout ce dont il arrivait à se souvenir, c'était cette torture sans fin, cette douleur incommensurable, ce gigantesque frisson qui parcourait son corps, et plus particulièrement son dos. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus mal, il avait chaud, mais il ne frissonnait plus, il se sentait… Bien. Etait-ce la sensation que l'on ressentait au moment de mourir ? Toutes les douleurs s'en vont alors que ce moment de bien-être reste en vous ? Comme si vous aviez pardonné la vie pour cette mésaventure ? Cette longue période d'agonie et de torture lui avait permis d'accepter la mort comme elle pouvait venir, il avait réalisé que c'était la fin pour lui au moment où il avait fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois, sans avoir la capacité de les ouvrir à nouveau. Alors pourquoi il pouvait toujours entendre des sons, tous différents et horribles ? Pourquoi il pouvait toujours entendre des voix, de nombreuses voix ? Pourquoi son corps semblait bouger alors qu'il ne contrôlait rien du tout ? C'était dérangeant, incompréhensible. Il essaya de bouger, en vain. Son corps ne répondait pas vraiment, mais il sentait quelque chose. C'était froid, ancré dans ce qui semblait être sa propre main, la serrant à un rythme régulier. Etait-ce une autre main, or quelque chose du genre ? Etait-ce quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Il était paralysé, mais de ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, ses sensations étaient intactes. Il pouvait entendre, sentir et toucher. Il essaya donc de se concentrer sur un de ces sens en particulier. Tout d'abord, le toucher. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Se concentrant encore plus, il pouvait sentir que son côté droit était plus élevé que le gauche, sans doute grâce à des coussins ou quelque chose du même genre. Son bras gauche se serrait à intervalle régulier, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi ni comment. Quelque chose était fixée à l'un de ses doigts de la main droite, mais impossible de dire ce que c'était. D'autres choses étaient plantées dans ses bras, au niveau de ses coudes, en tout cas de ce qu'il pensait être ses coudes. Quelque chose d'autre venait irriter le fond de sa gorge et le gênait, du moins cela semblait le gêner, et il y avait autre chose qui semblait obstruer sa bouche. Ensuite, il tenta de se concentrer sur son odorat. Où il se trouvait, cela ne sentait plus la moisissure ni l'humidité. Il ne pouvait plus sentir les gouttes d'eau polluées et souillées tomber sur son corps nu, il n'y avait plus cette odeur de vomi, de sang et d'urine mélangée. En fait, il y avait à présent cette forte odeur de javel et d'antiseptique, mélangée à une odeur qu'il appréciait. Il avait déjà senti cette odeur quelque part, mais il ne savait plus où exactement. Cependant, il était certain de l'avoir déjà croisé. Il se sentait apaisé, bercé par ce parfum, libre de toute influence. Etait-ce le paradis ? Etait-ce l'odeur que tout le monde pouvait sentir lorsqu'il mourrait ? Pour en être certain, il se concentra sur l'ambiance autour de lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui bipait juste à côté de lui, une sorte de crissement semblait essayer de le rendre sourd, et il y avait des voix, ces vois qui parlaient depuis le début. Curieux, il se concentra dessus.

« Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites doc ? »

« Je suis sûr, oui. Cela fait vingt heures qu'il a été admis et physiquement il va mieux. Il est temps de le réveiller. J'ai déjà baissé la dose de sédation de moitié ».

« Je veux bien vous croire que physiquement il va bien, mais avez-vous pensez au mental, à sa tête ? Il a été... »

Etait-ce la voix de Kelly qu'il entendait ? Etait-ce une voix rassurante qui était sensé le guilde dans ce tunnel que tous croyait blanc et lumineux alors qu'il était dans un endroit totalement noir et oppressant ? Il avait peur. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps ou son esprit, tout était trop flou et stressant. Surtout qu'il y avait certaines vois qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

« Et moi je vous dit que Matt ne va pas apprécier ce réveil, doc ! Je le connais mieux que quiconque, il va plus être stressé qu'autre chose ».

Cette voix qui ressemblait à celle de Kelly, son meilleur ami, avait raison, du moins en partie : il n'aimait déjà pas son réveil et il était déjà stressé. Il ne voulait pas de ce monde-là, celui qui semblait si terrifiant pour lui. Il voulait fuir, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était encore une torture pour Matt. Etait-ce une nouvelle façon pour Oleg de le torturer ? Essayer de le soigner et de le faire halluciner pour lui soutirer des informations cruciales pour la survie de son trafic d'êtres humains et de prostitution ? Etait-ce un moyen de le rendre fou en lui retirant tout contrôle de soi et de son environnement ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse être capable de le remarquer, son corps et son esprit s'étaient rendormis, et lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, l'endroit où il se trouvait était calme, mis à part ces bips incessants et ce crissement horrible lui crevant le tympan. Il semblait avoir plus de contrôle sur son corps, chaque partie de lui semblait moins lourde que précédemment. Il n'y avait plus de voix, pour le moment. Très vite, il entendit un bruit similaire à une porte qui s'ouvre, puis plus rien pendant ce qui semblait être pour Matt un long moment.

« Hey doc ».

« Kelly. Toujours rien ? »

« Nada ».

« Notre belle au bois dormant prend son temps pour se réveiller... Cela dit, cela ne devrait pas durer très longtemps. Regardez ses mains ».

Ses mains ? Qu'est-ce que ses mains avaient ?

« Elles... Bougent ? Réflexe ? »

Elles bougeaient ? Au plus profond de Matt, il voulait, il souhaitait pouvoir bouger, mais il trouvait cela impossible. Etait-ce son subconscient qui contrôlait à présent son propre corps ? Et d'un coup, la douleur le saisit au niveau du dos et de l'épaule. C'était une sensation incroyablement horrible, comme si on lui grattait le dos alors que sa peau était à vif. Ce ne fut que quelques temps plus tard qu'il ressentait quelque chose dans sa main, une sorte de main vraiment chaude. Très fortement, il se concentra et essaya de serrer ce qu'il pensait et croyait être une main. Il devait le faire, car la douleur était trop grande à supporter pour lui.

« Euh... Doc ? Il... Il serra ma main ».

« Oh, notre guerrier est là ? Je suis désolée Matt, je sais que cela doit être très douloureux, mais vous devez résister encore quelques secondes ».

Cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas lui donnait des ordres ? Etait-ce encore un des gars faisant partie de la bande d'Oleg qui le torturait ? Non, Kelly n'aurait jamais accepté cela. À moins que... Que Kelly soit une partie de son imagination, une présence qui le rassurait afin qu'il soit mis en confiance et qu'il dévoile ses secrets ? La douleur qu'il ressentait se dissipa en grande partie, mais elle était toujours là.

« Matt ? Je vais vous donner quelque chose afin que vous n'ayez plus mal, d'accord ? Il pourrait également vous endormir, mais lors de votre prochain réveil, vous pourrez bouger davantage. Je vous le promets ».

Très vite, les bruits alentours perdirent en intensité avant de sombrer dans le silence. Ils revinrent tous très vite, et même s'il ressentait toujours cet endroit noir et flippant, son monde semblait moins flou, plus accessible.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a plus besoin de respirateur ? Je veux dire... Il n'aura pas mal ? Il arrivera à respirer ? »

« Cela fait près d'une journée qu'il est ici, ce qui fait très peu de temps. Mais j'ai confiance en notre homme, il peut respirer de lui-même, sinon je n'aurais pas proposé de le retirer ».

Une journée ? Ce qu'il était en train de vivre n'avait duré qu'une journée ? C'était impossible... Jouait-on avec le temps afin de lui faire vivre un enfer ?

« S'il a beaucoup de difficulté à respirer, le masque est ici pour cela ».

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Oh, euh... C'est de l'albutérol nebulizer. C'est un produit permettant de dilater les bronches afin que l'oxygène passe mieux dans les poumons. C'est le produit que les asthmatiques ont dans leur ventoline, pour simplifier les choses ».

« Cela ne va pas lui faire mal ? »

« Bien au contraire, il est là pour empêcher la douleur ».

Cette voix qu'il connaissait semblait tellement prévenante envers lui, il pouvait ressentir son inquiétude pour lui. Etait-ce vrai, ou tout ceci n'était que coup monté ? Il ne voulait plus être dans cette cage, plus jamais, mais et s'il y était encore ? Ce semblant de main chaude était toujours dans la sienne, et il fut surpris de la serrer bien plus facilement que la dernière fois.

« Doc ? Il serre ma main à nouveau ».

« Eh bien, il est temps de retirer ce tube dans ce cas ».

Très vite, quelque chose vint racler sa gorge et ses poumons devinrent intensément brûlants. C'était une sensation horrible, tellement insoutenable qu'il préférait encore se faire torturer pendant des heures comme avant plutôt que d'avoir cette torture-là. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de se consumer de l'intérieur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une si vive douleur de sa vie.

« Faites quelque chose doc ! »

Presque aussitôt, une étrange chose vint se plaquer et entourer son visage, afin de créer un gigantesque courant d'air frais parcourant sa peau et s'engouffrant dans sa bouche et son nez. En l'espace d'un instant, les brûlures ressenties au niveau de sa poitrine disparurent progressivement et la sensation d'étouffement prit le même chemin. Même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il avait accroché la main de Kelly très fermement, bien plus qu'auparavant afin de montrer à quel point la douleur avait été insupportable.

« C'est fini, Matt. C'est fini ».

Etait-ce vraiment fini ? Etait-ce juste la fin de cette torture qu'il vivait, ou était-ce la fin de tout ? Voulait-on le convaincre de lâcher prise ? Etait-ce pour le détendre ?

« Voilà, c'est ça. Respire. Rapide et peu profonde. C'est ça ».

Il se sentait toujours aussi enveloppé, chéri par cette voix ressemblant terriblement à celle de Kelly. Il était trop curieux, il voulait savoir si cela n'était qu'une simple hallucination pour faire passer ce moment plus facilement ou si c'était la réalité. Il se concentra énormément, essayant de contrôler le mouvement de ses yeux et de ses paupières afin de les ouvrir. Cela lui prit de longues et interminables minutes avant de comprendre comment faire, mais une fois trouvé, il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Hey ».

Aussitôt, il les referma, aveuglé par une lumière devant d'au-dessus de lui qui lui brûlait la rétine. Il avait eu le temps d'entrevoir le monde extérieur. Il était dans un lit, chaud et confortable, bel et bien sur son côté gauche, une sorte de masque à oxygène sur le visage. Il était dans une pièce blanche, totalement sans couleur, sans vie. Etait-ce à cela que ressemblait le paradis ? Non, non, cela n'était pas le paradis. On l'avait requinqué pour être torturé à nouveau. C'était une nouvelle torture provenant d'Oleg, il en était certain. Oui, il était toujours là-bas.


	10. Libre

**Chapitre 10: libre**

Au fil des heures, Matt devenait de plus en plus conscient, prenant davantage en compte son environnement proche. Il préférait garder les yeux fermés, il essayait de passer pour endormi, bien que personne n'avait été dupé par cette espèce d'illusion qu'il s'était créée. Il ne voulait pas de ce monde fait de blanc et de bruits qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau en face d'Oleg ou de l'un de ses sbires. Lorsqu'il entendait le moindre bruit, il sentait son cœur se serrer et battre plus rapidement, sa respiration devenait un peu plus saccadée et cela n'échappait pas à Kelly ou à Sonia, l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui. Alors, pour le détendre un peu, elle lui parlait, elle lui expliquait son moindre geste, et c'était ce qu'elle faisait pour chaque patient qu'elle avait à sa charge. Mais Matt n'était pas un patient ordinaire, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on affrontait une situation pareille. Lorsque Kelly avait quitté la chambre à cause de la fin des heures de visites, lorsque les infirmiers et les médecins ne se trouvaient pas dans la chambre, Matt s'accordait tout de même le luxe d'ouvrir ses yeux bleus. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, mais être dans le noir le plus total, plongé comme dans un épais brouillard l'effrayait encore plus que cette petite pièce blanche. De son point de vue, elle semblait plus grande que la cage noire et moisie dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé enfermé précédemment. C'était un environnement stressant duquel il voulait s'enfuir, et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas encore la force. Doucement, il bougeait ses doigts, serrait ses poings, il regagnait petit à petit cette force qu'il avait perdu en quelques jours, affaibli par le manque d'eau, de nourriture, par la torture et l'infection qu'il avait contractée. Sonia avait expliqué à sa remplaçante, Serena, le cas de Matt, lui donnant le moindre détail pour calmer ses peurs. Elles avaient tous les deux l'expérience nécessaire pour reconnaître une personne endormie d'un personne parfaitement éveillée mais qui faisait semblant. C'était l'une de leurs forces, et c'était aussi pour cela qu'elles étaient toutes les deux chefs du personnel infirmier des soins intensifs. Toujours allongé dans ce lit chaud et confortable, un masque à oxygène sur le visage et la partie droit de son corps un peu plus élevée que la partie gauche, il se tendit lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Personne n'avait frappé avant d'entrer, et intérieurement, il commença à paniquer. Il n'y avait qu'Oleg et ses hommes pour entrer dans toquer. Il sentit quelqu'un approcher, sa démarche semblait différente de celles qu'il avait pu entendre depuis qu'il était dans cette pièce blanche. Ce n'était pas une des deux infirmières qu'il avait laissé s'approcher de lui, ce n'était pas Kelly. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait. Comme d'habitude, il fit semblant de se reposer, espérant faire partir cette personne, mais elle continua d'approcher. Il la sentit près de lui, il sentit son cœur se serrer et battre plus fort, il sentit sa respiration presque se couper tant la peur et l'inquiétude l'envahissaient. La personne commença alors à passer ses doigts et ses mains sur ses bras. Elle semblait être un homme. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, crier, et frapper cet inconnu pour enfin s'enfuir, mais en avait-il seulement la force ? Il décida de ne rien faire, le laissant le triturer de partout, laissant toutes sortes d'émotions et de sentiments le pénétrer. Il avait trop peur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur dans son dos qu'il se mit à réagir. Il étouffa un cri d'agonie, mais ouvrit promptement les yeux pour lui faire face. C'était bel et bien un homme, un très jeune infirmier qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Il semblait surpris de voir Matt réveillé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger un seul millimètre de plus. Matt, toujours allongé dans ce lit avec les nombreuses intraveineuses, le moniteur et le masque à oxygène en place, lui dégotta un énorme coup de poing venu d'on ne sait où en plein visage. L'infirmier tomba alors à la renverse et cogna sa tête sur le sol, perdant connaissance par la même occasion. Regardant ses mains, surpris par la force qu'il venait de rassembler, il fallait qu'il sorte de cet endroit, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Il avait toujours peur, mais moins que lorsque cet infirmier le triturait. Malgré sa respiration toujours saccadée, malgré la douleur qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il arracha de ses mains tremblantes chaque intraveineuse qui lui piquait les bras, il déconnecta les trois patchs du moniteur cardiaque, il fit glisser délicatement le masque à oxygène pour le poser sur le lit, il retira dans une quinte de toux le long et fin tube passant par sa narine. Difficilement, il se mit debout, tentant de trouver un équilibre fragile, puis un pas après l'autre, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Ses poumons avaient très vite recommencé à lui brûler la poitrine après avoir retiré le masque, il sentait la sueur couler depuis son front et longer son dos. C'était une douleur atroce, mais elle était nécessaire pour s'échapper, il ne pouvait pas rester, il ne pouvait plus et ne voulait plus. Il attrapa enfin la poignée, l'actionnant pour ouvrir la porte. De nombreux bruits inhabituels lui parvinrent aux oreilles : des voix, des cris, des discussions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait trop de monde autour de lui à présent. Il ne pouvait pas sortir, il était trop terrorisé. Sa respiration se coupa, il se figea, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine brûlante. Il vit alors qu'un homme en blouse blanche s'était tourné vers lui, fronçant les sourcils et abandonnant le bureau sur lequel il était accoudé encore quelque secondes auparavant.

« Monsieur Casey ? »

Comment connaissait-il son nom alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas ? C'était impossible selon lui, mais en réalité, c'était le médecin qui le connaissait. C'était son patient. Le docteur Bennett pouvait lire sur le visage de Matt la peur. Plus que cela même, c'était de la terreur. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, il pouvait voir de là où il était qu'il ne respirait presque pas, ou alors trop rapidement pour être remarqué, il pouvait apercevoir la sueur dégoulinant depuis sont front et souillant sa blouse médicale. C'en était trop pour Matt. Son corps bougea enfin alors que le médecin continuait de l'approcher, inquiet. Il fit un pas en arrière, s'autorisant à nouveau à expirer profondément. Juste avant de sortir, il avait remarquer cette deuxième porte à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête vers elle, appelé par cet échappatoire alternatif.

« Monsieur Ca... Matt ! » cria alors le docteur Bennett alors qu'il fermait la porte.

Il ouvrit cette seconde porte, donnant à une salle de bain presque aussi grande que cette cage immonde qu'il avait connue. Cependant, elle semblait bien plus accueillante : elle avait une légère couleur bleu qui l'attirait. Cela ne lui faisait pas aussi peur que les pièces précédentes. Il rentra donc dans cette salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui et plaquant son dos lacéré dessus.

« Matt ! »

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la chambre, frappant à la porte à laquelle il s'était englué.

« Matt ! Ouvrez cette porte, Matt ! »

Pris d'une panique soudaine encore plus violente, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme si quelqu'un pouvait le voir. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement, à réfléchir calmement. Son dos le faisait tellement souffrir, il croyait que sa poitrine allait exploser à force de brûler. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il devait s'enfuir. Du coin de l'œil, quelque chose attira son attention : la douche. Il tourna la tête, comme hypnotisé par cet endroit. Sans en tenir compte, il s'écarta de la porte, sa blouse glissant sur sa peau jusqu'à tomber sur le carrelage froid de la pièce alors que Matt avançait toujours. Il actionna la douche, fermant les yeux alors que son corps commençait finalement à se relaxer légèrement.

« Matt ? »

Ne prenant pas attention à ce que disait cette voix, son dos meurtri vint se poser sur le mur. Malgré tous les efforts du monde qu'il fournissait, il ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes. Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, s'asseyant au niveau du sol et plongeant légèrement sa tête dans le nid qu'il venait de créer avec ses bras et ses jambes alors que le docteur Bennett frappait toujours à la porte sans l'ouvrir.

« Il se passe quoi ici ? »

Le médecin sursauta, se tournant à la hâte pour faire face à un homme inquiet : Kelly.

« Kelly ! Euh, et bien... »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le lit, remarquant que le lit était vide et que deux infirmiers s'occupaient d'un troisième complètement inconscient au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Kelly alors qu'il tentait de garder son calme.

Il croisa les bras, attendant une ferme explication de la part du médecin.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Il semblerait que Nathan ait voulu aider Senera dans sa ronde et ait essayé de s'occuper de Matt. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater... »

« Cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu », finit-il en soupirant.

« En effet. Il a essayé de quitter la chambre cela dit, mais quand il m'a vu, il a fait marche arrière, et... Et il s'est enfermé là-dedans, dans la salle de bain ».

« Vous avez clenché ? »

« Je ne souhaite pas davantage lui faire peur. C'est à quelqu'un qu'il connaît de lui faire comprendre qu'il est en sécurité ici ».

« Laissez-moi deviner : moi ».

« Vous êtes son frère, vous êtes le mieux placé pour le calmer ».

Après de longues secondes, il acquiesça sans un mot. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était que ce soudain comportement de la part de Matt n'arrivait que maintenant alors que cela faisait des heures qu'il était réveillé et faisait semblant d'être endormi pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Alors qu'est-ce que avait changé pour qu'il agisse ainsi ? Est-ce que cet infirmier lui avait parlé, lui expliquant ses moindres faits et gestes pour le rassurer ? Avait-il eu un comportement inapproprié envers lui ? Il n'avait pas les réponses, et n'allait pas les avoir avant un bon moment. Pourtant, il fallait agir vite : Matt n'était plus sous médicaments afin de réduire l'infection et la fièvre, il n'était plus hydraté comme il fallait, il n'était plus nourri ni monitoré. Il prit une grande inspiration, se tournant vers la porte avant de se raviser. Ce qui effrayait le plus Matt, c'était semblait-il des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Doc ? Est-ce que... Vous pourriez sortir ? S'il vous plaît ? Matt ne me laissera pas l'approcher s'il sent votre présence ».

« Mais je le connais, je suis son médecin », insista Bennett.

« Et lui ne vous connaît pas. Après ce qu'il a vécu, vous pourriez au moins lui laisser un peu de temps pour lui ».

Kelly ne voulait pas dire cela sur ce ton, et le médecin le comprit immédiatement. Il voulait simplement protéger Matt, le garder loin de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le docteur Bennett acquiesça, aidant les deux infirmiers à amener leur collègue dans la salle de repos voisine pour le soigner. Enfin seul, Kelly se tourna à nouveau vers la porte, prenant une nouvelle inspiration avant de frapper.

« Matt, c'est moi. Kelly ».

Il attendit un peu, laissant du temps à Matt avant de traiter cette information. S'il était encore conscient après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après deux minutes longues et silencieuse, il prêta attention aux différents bruits provenant de la salle de bain. Il entendait l'eau couler. Est-ce qu'il prenait une douche ? Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Tant de questions auxquelles il devait répondre au plus vite. Il prit alors la poignée en main.

« Je vais rentrer Matt », le prévint-il.

La première chose qui lui sauta au visage en entrouvrant la porte, c'était cette fumée blanche chargée d'eau. L'air était presque irrespirable à cause de la chaleur régnant dans la pièce. Il chercha alors Matt, tournant sa tête vers la gauche. Il l'aperçut enfin, assis sur le sol et le dos collé à la paroi de la douche, sa tête était posé sur ses bras amaigris. Kelly ne dit rien, observant son meilleur ami avec une larme à l'œil. Le pire de tout, c'était qu'il pouvait l'entendre sangloter malgré l'eau chaude qui coulait, il pouvait le voir trembler de peur sans aucune raison apparente. Mais pour Matt, c'était totalement différent : il était terrorisé par ce qui pouvait lui arriver, il était à la merci de Kelly. Certes, il l'avait reconnu, mais il croyait encore que c'était un nouveau coup tordu d'Oleg. Il continua de se replier sur lui-même à mesure que son ami avançait vers lui, ne s'autorisant presque pas à respirer, laissant la douleur incommensurable l'envahir. Il voulait tant crier, mais ses forces le quittaient. Il était en mode survie, comme dans cette affreuse cellule dans laquelle on l'avait forcé à vivre. Cela faisait beaucoup de peine à Kelly de voir son ami, son frère dans un tel état. Quatre malheureux jours s'étaient écoulés entre le moment de sa disparition et son admission à l'hôpital, et presque deux autres jours étaient à présent passés de ce moment à aujourd'hui, mais jamais Kelly aurait pensé vivre cela un jour. En six jours, ce frère qui était son parfait opposé était acculé, craignant pour sa propre vie alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Nesbitt avait été arrêté, les autres membres du trafic avaient été tué lors de l'expédition de Voight et de son unité, les victimes étaient enfin libres. Mais pas Matt. Il se sentait toujours oppressé, toujours sur la défensive. Il avait peur qu'on s'approche de lui, qu'on le touche sans savoir ce qui allait se passer. Ce n'était pas le Matt que Kelly connaissait, ce n'était plus lui.

« Matt... »

Il continua son approche, plus doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Contre toute attente, il ne bougea pas, il ne se tendit pas. Il restait de marbre, mais sa respiration était restée la même, ses pleurs avaient cessé, du moins il n'entendait plus que l'eau qui coulait encore à profusion sur Matt. Il fallait l'approcher, à la fois pour couper l'eau, mais aussi pour arrêter la paranoïa de son meilleur ami.

« Je vais retirer mes vêtements. Et venir près de toi. D'accord ? »

Pour seule réponse, Matt ne bougeait toujours pas d'un millimètre. Était-ce une façon de dire oui ? Doucement, il retira son pull et son t-shirt, il enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes puis son pantalon. Il garda son boxer, et entra précautionneusement dans la douche. Il s'accroupit, venant s'installer à droite de Matt, pas trop loin afin de réagir très vite si quelque chose arriver, assez distant pour lui laisser de l'intimité et ne pas l'effrayer davantage. L'eau qui coulait était très chaude, presque brûlante. Comment Matt pouvait-il en quelques sortes savourer cette douche alors que son dos était en piteux état ? Il tourna la tête vers lui, posant son regard sur le haut de son dos. La majeure partie des compresses étaient parties, laissant les plaies ouvertes prendre l'air et l'eau bouillante couler. Il grinça des dents en s'imaginant la douleur qui était en train de parcourir le corps entier de son ami. Il avait mal pour lui, qui n'aurait pas mal ?

« Laisse-moi t'aider, Matt. S'il te plaît », lui demanda-t-il enfin, murmurant pour qu'il ne panique pas.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, ne fit pas un geste, rien. C'était à Matt maintenant de faire cet autre pas. C'était à lui de demander de l'aide, de chercher le contact. Si on le forçait, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent dans un silence profond uniquement altéré par le bruit de l'eau qui continuait de couler. Avant que Matt ne tourne doucement de difficilement la tête vers Kelly. Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, mais au moins, il y avait un léger mieux. Kelly pouvait lire dans son regard : il pouvait comprendre que Matt avait besoin d'être rassuré, de se dire que tout était fini et qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

« C'est fini, Matt. Tout est terminé. Ils sont tous morts. Je te le promets ».

Matt ne demandait qu'à le croire, sincèrement. Mais comment en être certain ? Comment savoir qu'on ne lui mentait pas ? Comment savoir que tout ce qu'il était en train de vivre était réel, et pas monté de toute pièce ? Si Kelly était vraiment près de lui, alors cela voulait dire qu'il ne mentait pas, que c'était bel et bien fini. Tout doucement, il baissa son bras droit afin que sa main touche le sol de la douche, et la fit glisser jusqu'à atteindre la main de son meilleur ami. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas halluciner, de ne pas rêver. Voyant à peu près ce qu'il voulait faire, Kelly ne bougea pas, le laissant faire ce premier pas. Lorsque leurs doigts se rencontrèrent, une légère tension électrique passa entre eux, mais aucun des deux amis n'en tinrent compte. Du tout au tout, le regard de Matt changea. Son regard rempli d'angoisse et de détresse s'estompa pour laisser progressivement place au soulagement. Il laissa échapper un soupir, les larmes lui montant aux bords des yeux. Ses doigts montèrent un peu plus sur la main de Kelly, venant la serrer délicatement. Même lui était ému de voir cela. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il lui serrer la main en retour, pour lui montrer qu'il était bel et bien présent à ses côtés ? Devait-il se rapprocher de lui pour l'enlacer et lui montrer sa joie de le voir enfin sain et sauf ? Non, il devait y aller doucement, au rythme de Matt. Alors il tourna légèrement sa main gauche, prenant la main droite de Matt dans la sienne pour la serrer à son tour.

« Je suis là, Matt. Ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal. Ils sont tous morts ».

Avec ce geste, Matt réalisa enfin qu'il était en sécurité, loin de ces hommes affreux et immondes, loin de cette cage sombre et puante. Il était libre. La décharge de soulagement fut trop grande à gérer pour lui, et son corps glissa vers la droite. Kelly eut à peine le temps de le retenir, le prenant dans ses bras pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas au sol. Matt était encore conscient, laissant à présent les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. C'était des larmes de soulagement. Le cauchemar était enfin fini.

« Je sais Matt, je sais. C'est fini, c'est fini », continua-t-il inlassablement de murmurer dans l'oreille de son frère de cœur.

Ils restèrent ainsi sous l'eau brûlante de la douche, l'un à enfin déverser les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps dans les bras de son ami qu'il avait pensé fictif depuis son réveil, l'autre à l'encourager et à le rassurer. Jusqu'à ce que Matt ferme ses yeux bleus rougis et s'endorme, par épuisement principalement. Mais malgré cela, Kelly ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il restait là, son frère dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement, dans un endroit chauffé par la pluie chaude de la douche. Ce n'était pas idéal certes, mais cela semblait apaiser Matt, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour le moment : qu'il se sente apaisé. Et libre.


	11. Être là l'un pour l'autre

**Chapitre 11: Être là l'un pour l'autre**

Lorsque Matt sembla profondément endormi, principalement à cause de la fièvre qui le parcourait et de sa constante angoisse, Kelly se décida finalement à appeler le docteur Bennett pour avoir de l'aide de sa part, et essaya de couper l'eau qui coulait toujours sur sa peau et les parois de la douche. En vain. S'il bougeait, Matt allait probablement se réveiller, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il voulait tout simplement être auprès de lui, à le rassurer, à lui dire que tout était fini, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, mais au plus profond de lui, il savait que lui dire cela serait pour le moment inutile. Son meilleur ami, son frère venait de subir un si grand traumatisme que rien ne semblait le calmer, et cela le rendait impuissant. Il appela le médecin encore une fois, qui cette fois répondit en entrant dans la pièce, puis la salle d'eau, seulement pour découvrir Kelly ne portant qu'un simple boxer et Matt dans ses bras, complètement inconscient et vulnérable pendant que l'eau chaude continuait de couler. Il resta figé quelques secondes avant de s'avancer afin d'arrêter le flot continu d'eau bouillante et aider Kelly. Une fois fait, il demanda à l'infirmière l'accompagnant d'aller chercher un brancard ainsi qu'un moniteur cardiaque, un oximètre et un masque à oxygène. La respiration craquelante de Matt l'inquiétait beaucoup. Retirer le masque n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, plus que ce que le docteur Bennett voulait imaginer. Docteur Charles aida également il était un psychologue, mais il avait été à la faculté de médecine lui aussi et il savait quoi faire. Dans sa tête, il avait réalisé plusieurs scénarios pour comprendre comment Nathan, le jeune infirmier, avait pu déclenché une telle crise de paranoïa chez Matt. Il avait pensé à une dizaine de possibilités, toutes plus vraisemblables les autres par rapport aux autres, sans être capable de décider laquelle était bonne. Pour comprendre dans le moindre détail, il devait parler à l'infirmer, afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, et ce dans le moindre détail. Lorsqu'il serait de nouveau conscient, parce que sur le moment, il était toujours inconscient sur le canapé de la salle de repos, et Matt avait besoin de toute l'attention possible. L'infirmière revint finalement, cette fois-ci avec du renfort, le matériel demandé et plus encore, alors que Kelly n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il tenait toujours Matt fermement dans ses bras tout en gardant une marge de douceur impressionnante pour ne pas faire de mal à son petit frère. Sans dire un mot, le docteur Bennett plaça gentiment une de ses mains sur l'épaule gauche de Kelly. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il sut. Il sut qu'il devait lâcher prise, même s'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Matt avait besoin d'aide. Il laissa le médecin prendre soin de lui, laissant tomber ses bras au sol pendant qu'ils le mettaient sur le brancard. Une infirmière passa une serviette sur lui pour le sécher le plus vite possible, prenant grand soin de ne pas faire de gestes brusques, puis une seconde infirmière plaça un masque à oxygène sur le visage de Matt pendant que le docteur Bennett appliqua les électrodes du moniteur sur sa poitrine encore chaude.

« Quelqu'un peut me donner sa tempé ? »

Une des infirmière se hâta pour sortir son thermomètre frontal de la poche de sa blouse, le faisant passer sur le front du patient quelques secondes avant qu'il ne bipe.

« 38.4°C ».

C'était trop haut. Beaucoup trop haut. Sa fièvre avait augmenté, et cela n'était pas à cause de la douche improvisée. Quelque chose se tramait.

« Okay, on le met sur le côté, je dois vérifier son dos. Attention avec son épaule droite ».

Dans un moment de coordination parfaite, Matt fut mis sur son côté gauche afin de permettre au docteur Bennett de voir si l'infection avait gagné du terrain. Il retira plutôt facilement les bandages, et fronça les sourcils immédiatement.

« J'ai besoin de désinfectant, de pommade et de nouveaux pansements. Vite ».

En entendant ces mots, Kelly revint à lui. Il secoua sa tête, se redressant également, regardant pour la seconde fois le dos meurtri de son frère, cette fois dans son intégralité. Ce n'était qu'un champ de blessures en tout genre, de coupures plus profondes les unes des autres. La peau autour des blessures était blanche, comme si elle était nécrosée et remplie de pus.

« I-il va bien ? » demanda Kelly avec une voix brisée, inquiet.

« L'arrêt brutal d'un traitement, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, peut faciliter l'expansion d'une septicémie », expliqua le docteur Bennett pendant qu'il commençait à prodiguer les soins, qu'une infirmière replaça deux intraveineuses sur les bras de Matt, l'une pour les fluides nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de son corps, et l'autre pour les antibiotiques. « Nous allons augmenter la dose d'antibiotiques, et continuer à le monitorer, heure par heure. Et nous allons le garder hydraté pour faire baisser sa fièvre aussi vite que possible ».

Une fois remis dans le lit chaud et confortable qui l'attendait, une fois tout le nécessaire pour surveiller ses constantes remis en place, une fois que l'infirmière eut beaucoup de mal à réintroduire ce tube dans sa narine jusqu'à son estomac et un autre pour l'aider à évacuer son urine, ils remirent des coussins dans le dos de Matt afin d'élever son côté droit, et une dernière fois, le docteur Bennett écouta sa respiration de plus près avec son stéthoscope.

« Vous avez ajouté de l'albutérol ? »

« Oui, docteur. Lorsque j'ai ramené le masque », assura l'infirmière.

« Il a besoin d'une dose constante pour l'aider à respirer correctement, c'est très important ».

« Compris ».

Kelly avait pris le temps de se sécher et de se rhabiller. Il était dans la chambre, regardant le personnel médical aider Matt du mieux possible.

« Il va bien ? » demanda à nouveau Kelly, anxieux.

Le docteur Bennett se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Plus de peur que de mal, je pense. Sa fièvre a augmenté un peu à cause de l'arrêt du traitement par antibiotiques, mais à présent, elle devrait partir, même un peu. À cause du cocktail de médicaments qu'on vient de lui injecter, il devrait être inconscient pendant quelques heures, et c'est un minimum ».

Kelly acquiesça doucement, toujours sous le choc et tremblant de ce qui venait de se passer. Le docteur Charles se plaça devant lui, le faisant sortir de sa transe en sursautant.

« Cela vous dirait de venir avec moi et de parler avec l'infirmier ? Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions sur ce qui vient de se passer et il pourrait en apporter les réponses ».

Sans un mot, Kelly acquiesça, suivant le psychologue hors de la chambre pendant que le personnel médical continuait de soigner Matt. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le fond du couloir, là où se trouvait la salle de repos, puis entrèrent dans la pièce. Le mobilier était très simple quelques canapés et fauteuils, trois distributeurs pour le café, les boissons froides et les collations ainsi que plusieurs tables et un frigidaire. Les murs étaient peints de blanc, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Sur l'un des canapés, un homme était assis en se tenant la tête, entouré de plusieurs infirmières. Le docteur Charles s'avança vers l'attroupement, qui s'écartait à son passage.

« Nathan ? Comment vous vous sentez ? »

L'étudiant infirmier redressa sa tête, laissant apparaître une mâchoire rouge et bleue ainsi qu'un filer de sang toujours en action depuis son nez. Il soupira, gardant les yeux fermés pour éviter la lumière des néons au-dessus de lui.

« Mal ».

« Vous avez une commotion, cela ne m'étonne pas. Vous pouvez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Euh… Je voulais aider Sonia dans sa tournée, et je suis allé dans la chambre pour les soins, et… Je ne sais pas, mais subitement, il… Il a ouvert les yeux et… Et je me réveille ensuite ici, complètement sonné. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé moi-même ».

« Il se trouve que le patient vous a frappé de toutes ses forces, et que votre tête a cogné le sol, d'où votre perte de connaissance. Sonia ou Serena ne vous ont pas dit d'entrer dans la chambre 217 sans supervision ? »

« Je, euh… Oh mon Dieu », s'exprima l'infirmier en passant ses mains sur son visage et en se redressant. « Je n'ai pas fait attention au numéro de chambre, je suis sincèrement désolé ».

« Pourquoi être désolé ? » demanda Kelly, faisant sursauter presque tout le monde dans la pièce.

Kelly avait tous les droits d'être en colère envers l'infirmier, et celui-ci ainsi que le docteur Charles comprenait parfaitement au vue de la situation. Mais il ne l'était pas. Pas le moins du monde.

« Cela arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs au début de leur carrière. Vous vouliez simplement aider ».

Reconnaissant, Nathan acquiesça tout en baissant le regard. Il avait honte d'avoir oublié de regarder le numéro de chambre. C'était pourtant une des bases de son métier, mais la fatigue avait eu raison de lui.

« Vous faites des gardes de combien ? Vingt-quatre heures ? Voire plus ? Même nous, les pompiers, on fait des erreurs à la fin de nos gardes, personne n'est à l'abri, et encore moins les nouveaux ».

« Bon, expliquez-moi dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'est passé ».

« Et bien... »

Nathan éclaircit sa gorge, prenant grand soin à repenser à tout ce dont il se souvenait.

« Je suis rentré dans la chambre, et je me suis approché du lit. Son rythme cardiaque était un peu élevé, mais au vue de l'infection qu'il avait, je n'ai rien relevé d'anormal. J'ai regardé si les ports intraveineux étaient toujours en place sur ses bras, et j'ai ensuite décidé de vérifier les pansements dans son dos. Et... Je... J'ai croisé son regard, et... J'ai même pas eu le temps de bouger que je reçois un coup de poing et... Et après c'est le trou noir ».

Le docteur Charles se refit le scénario dans la tête, essayant de rassembler les pièces du puzzle qui lui manquaient. Il réfléchit fermement et profondément, prenant plusieurs minutes afin d'éclaircir quelques points.

« Vous n'aviez pas frappé avant d'entrer, je suppose ».

« Non, je pensais que le patient était endormi, alors je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Sonia et Séréna nous ont tous prévenu qu'il lui fallait beaucoup de repos ».

« Je comprends, je ne vous blâmais pas. Mais il semble que votre... Arrivée dans la chambre sans frapper est associé à ce petit imprévu. Je pense que Matt était réveillé, mais vous a laissé approché, vous a laissé le toucher, et quand vous avez décidé de regarder son dos, la douleur a dû le submergé et son corps a réagi sans réfléchir. Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais je pense que son esprit vous a associé à ses ravisseurs ».

« Quoi ?! » lança subitement Kelly. « V-vous voulez dire que... Qu'il se croyait toujours là-bas ?! Dans ce trou à rat puant ? »

« D'après son dossier médical, ses ravisseurs n'ont pas vraiment été tendres avec lui. Une présence masculine proche de lui, qui ne lui dit absolument pas ce qu'il est en train de lui faire alors qu'il est des plus vulnérables et qu'au lieu de se laisser faire, il peut à présent se défendre ? Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'il se laisserait faire, si ? »

« Lorsque nous entrons dans la chambre 317, nous faisons toujours attention à frapper à la porte, même délicatement. Cela permet au patient de comprendre dès le début qu'il est en sécurité. Et nous lui expliquons toutes les étapes que nous franchissons. Si le patient est endormi, alors il n'entendra rien. S'il est réveillé, il peut comprendre qu'il peut avoir confiance en nous », expliqua alors Serena en entrant dans la salle de repos.

Elle venait tout juste de finir sa ronde et d'être mis au courant de la situation. Elle en voulait un peu à son stagiaire, mais en même temps, sa volonté de vouloir aider et de bien faire rendait cette colère vaine. Elle aurait fait la même chose à la place de Nathan.

« C'est un patient très fragile, et il a besoin de toutes notre attention. Et c'est pour cela que je te demanderais de ne plus entrer dans cette chambre. À la fois pour sa propre sécurité comme la tienne ».

« Je comprends ».

La discussion dura encore quelques minutes, durant lesquelles le personnel infirmier se mit d'accord sur le fait que seules Serena ou Sonia étaient autorisés à apporter des soins à Matt, puis Kelly retourna dans la chambre de Matt alors que les derniers soins étaient prodigués par le docteur Bennett. Ce dernier se voulait rassurant sur l'état de santé de son patient, expliquant à Kelly qu'il devrait sans doute rester endormi encore plusieurs heures, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste être présent au moment de son réveil. Quelques heures passèrent donc sans encombres dans la chambre, Kelly observant inlassablement Matt afin de le rassurer dès son réveil, pour qu'il ne panique pas. Le docteur Bennett l'avait autorisé à rester plus longtemps que d'habitude, bien après la fin des visites. C'était officiellement pour garder Matt le plus calme possible avec une présence rassurante près de lui, ce qui n'était pas faux, mais le docteur Charles soupçonnait le médecin d'être compatissant envers Kelly. Tous les deux avaient besoin d'être près de l'autre pour aller mieux, c'était un lien que le psychologue n'avait jamais vu auparavant entre deux personnes, hormis les frères et sœurs évidemment. Matt avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être méfiant et craintif, après le traumatisme subi, personne n'aurait réagi différemment. C'était un mécanisme de défense rien de plus instinctif. Il permettait de garder à l'écart tout danger provenant de l'extérieur, mais ce qui intriguait encore plus le professionnel, c'était de voir que la présence de Kelly à ses côtés semblait le rassurer alors qu'en temps normal, dans un tel trouble émotionnel, on ne faisait pas la distinction entre bien et mal. Il y avait définitivement un lien très fort, plus qu'aucun autre, entre ces deux-là. Intriguée au plus haut point, docteur Charles se décida à aller parler à Kelly le temps que Matt soit encore inconscient. Il traversa son département, parcourant les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans le département des soins intensifs. Arrivant devant la porte de la chambre, il prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper. N'ayant aucune réponse, il daigna ouvrir la porte et passer sa tête pour voir à l'intérieur.

« Bonsoir », murmura-t-il.

Kelly ne répondit rien, toujours concentré sur Matt.

« Je peux vous parler quelques instants ? »

Pour la première fois depuis des heures, il détourna son regard pour l'emmener vers la porte. Il reconnut le docteur Charles, acquiesçant légèrement. Il espérait ne pas réveiller Matt surtout. Le médecin s'avança, fermant la porte et attrapant une chaise en s'avançant vers le lit. Il la posa délicatement au sol, remarquant la respiration rapide de Matt au travers du masque à oxygène.

« Séréna m'a dit que sa fièvre avait baissé durant l'après-midi ».

« 38,2°C », répondit Kelly après plusieurs secondes. « Sa fièvre est toujours trop haute ».

« Mais elle descend, c'est déjà un bon point. Cela veut dire que... »

« Que son corps combat l'infection, je sais », répondit à nouveau Kelly, cette fois un peu moins calmement.

Il soupira, se sentant déjà gêné d'avoir répondu aussi mal au docteur Charles.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi ».

« Je comprends. Vous avez les nerfs à vifs depuis plusieurs jours. Il faut que vous arriviez à évacuer tout ce stress ».

« Je ne suis pas stressé ».

Le médecin haussa un sourcil, immédiatement remarqué par Kelly.

« Je suis plus inquiet que stressé ».

« Qui ne le serait pas à votre place ? »

Le psychologue voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais il se décida à ne rien dire de plus, de peur de froisser Kelly et la confiance qu'il semblait lui accorder. C'était déjà difficile de faire parler un pompier, et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

« Vous semblez avoir un lien très particulier avec Matt. Un lien que même moi je ne saurais comprendre ».

Troublé par cette révélation, Kelly regarda droit dans les yeux du médecin. Était-ce vrai ? Était-ce pour le faire parler ? Était-ce pour faire la conversation ?

« Je vous assure que c'est vrai. En temps normal, même une présence familière peut s'avérer inutile dans ce genre de situation, mais dès que vous êtes proche de Matt, c'est comme si... Comme si vous étiez la voix de sa raison. Comme s'il pouvait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même ».

Severide écoutait attentivement le médecin à côté de lui. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais de ce qu'il savait déjà, il redoutait sa présence. Était-il là pour Matt, ou pour lui ? Il soupira, comprenant que le docteur Charles attendait sans doute une réponse de sa part.

« On s'est promis de veiller l'un sur l'autre. Depuis l'Académie où l'on s'est connu, on ne s'est jamais quitté. On a eu nos hauts et nos bas, mais... Notre, euh... Notre amitié va bien au-delà de ça ».

« Depuis l'Académie ? C'était il y a longtemps ? »

« 18 ans. On venait de devenir majeur et de passer notre bac, et on voulait faire quelque chose de nos vies. Je voulais devenir pompier depuis l'enfance à cause de mon père, mais Matt... C'était différent ».

Il lança un regard attendrissant à Matt, toujours endormi dans ce lit moelleux et recouvert par les draps jusqu'à la taille.

« Matt a eu une adolescence relativement difficile, et... Et devenir pompier était une manière de... De se sentir vivant je crois ? Dès notre entrée à l'Académie, on s'est tout de suite entendu, même si on venait de deux mondes complètement différents. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'attirait chez lui, quelque chose qui me donnait envie de marcher près de lui ».

« Vous avez eu confiance en lui dès le départ, c'est rare de voir cela chez de jeunes adultes ».

« Disons qu'on s'est déjà sauvé mutuellement. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à mettre ma vie entre ses mains. Tout comme lui sait très bien qu'il peut faire la même chose avec moi ».

« Sauvé mutuellement ? »

« Quand... Quand Matt a perdu Hallie, sa première fiancée, il était dévasté. Il venait pour ses gardes, mais je voyais très bien que ça n'allait pas. Je ne disais rien, car je savais que c'était dur de faire le deuil de quelqu'un qu'on aime. Et je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu. Quand Shay est... A été tuée, la femme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, il a été là en retour. Il voyait également que j'allais mal. Il m'a offert son toit, il m'a offert son amitié plus que jamais auparavant. Nous nous sommes sauvés, et je suis prêt à recommencer dès aujourd'hui si cela permet à Matt de surmonter ce qu'il vient de vivre ».

Kelly était convaincu par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Il était persuadé d'être à la bonne place, près de Matt. Il avait besoin de lui pour s'en sortir, il l'avait vu, il le savait. Le docteur Charles avait raison dès qu'il était près de son frère, il s'apaisait, il devenait moins agité, il écoutait. Comme si sa simple présence ne lui faisait que du bien. À la réalisation de tout ce qu'il venait d'expliquer au psy, Kelly sourit, puis rit un instant.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça à un psy... »

« Parce que vous en aviez besoin, tout simplement. Je suis ici pour cela ».

« Je n'ai besoin de personne », assura Kelly d'un ton ferme.

Quelques secondes passèrent,

Le rythme cardiaque de Matt s'accéléra subitement, les traits de son visage se durcirent. Il était en train de se réveiller. Kelly décida immédiatement de passer à l'action : il se redressa, observant les mouvements frénétiques de son ami dans ce lit.

« Matt, tout va bien », affirma-t-il sur un ton doux, bien différent de la dernière phrase qu'il allait prononcée. « Je suis là, je suis là ».

Le docteur Charles n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir de la chambre, et décida d'observer cette relation fusionnelle que les deux amis avaient. Et il le fit aussi parce qu'il savait qu'en tournant la poignée, il allait faire paniquer Matt davantage. Presque instantanément, les mouvements de Matt se firent moins violent, et son rythme cardiaque diminua légèrement.

« Je vais te prendre la main gauche, d'accord ? »

Kelly attendit quelques secondes de plus, le temps que son frère se calme un peu plus, puis il lui prit la main délicatement, effrayé par un possible rejet de sa part. Mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il acceptait cette main rassurante, tournant légèrement la sienne pour l'accueillir et la serrer en retour. Faiblement, Matt ouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard fatiguée et blessé dans celui de Kelly tout en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Son meilleur ami, son frère était toujours là, à ses côtés. C'était une présence rassurante, quelqu'un qui lui permettait de se dire que tout était vraiment fini. Que le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu était vraiment terminé.

« Tu peux te rendormir, Matty. Je n'irai nulle part. Je reste près de toi ».

Timidement, il se mit à sourire, vite remarqué par Kelly à travers son masque à oxygène. C'était un signe. Le signe que tout allait revenir comme avant. Cela prendrait du temps, mais ils allaient y arriver. Ensemble. Comme avant.


	12. Les premiers mots

**Chapitre 12 : les premiers mots**

La nuit fut longue et terrible pour Kelly et Matt. Terriblement douloureuse. Pour dire vrai, Severide n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de son meilleur ami. Toutes les heures environ, Matt se réveillait en sursaut, criant de toutes ses forces et se débattant, arrachant presque toutes les perfusions à tel point qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se calmer et se rendormait, Serena devait vérifier si rien n'avait bougé plusieurs fois dans un silence absolue. Vers cinq heures du matin, Matt fut pris d'une crise d'angoisse si grande que le simple fait d'avoir le masque à oxygène sur son visage l'avait empêché de respirer et il avait paniqué. Il avait à nouveau retiré la plupart des intraveineuses et avait ouvert la pommette de Kelly en tentant de se débattre alors que ce dernier essayait de le calmer. Serena avait même dû lui injecter une légère dose d'haldopéridol pour freiner sa folie. Elle avait même voulu restreindre ses mouvements, en accord avec le docteur Bennett, mais Kelly s'y était farouchement opposé. Il avait vu une grande partie de la détention de Matt, il savait ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, et il était hors de question, pour quelque raison que ce soit, qu'il soit à nouveau attaché, même si c'était soit disant pour son bien. L'attacher n'était pas la solution, bien au contraire : cela n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses Matt allait se débattre et sans aucun doute créer un système de défiance et de psychoses, et par conséquent allait refuser de se faire soigner cela pouvait lui faire croire qu'il avait juste changé d'endroit mais que le but final allait être le même. Le torturer. Il était déjà dans une pièce suffisamment petite pour lui donner des frissons, alors le sangler au lit ? Non, pas tant que Kelly serait à ses côtés, pas tant qu'il sera vivant. Voyant qu'ils allaient perdre, Serena et le docteur Bennett décidèrent d'un commun accord à essayer une nouvelle méthode d'oxygénation pour enrayer les réveils délirants de Matt. L'infirmière s'amena donc une demi-heure plus tard avec un dispositif inconnu de Kelly. Serena assura alors qu'il s'agit de garder Matt sous oxygène, mais de façon moins invasive, de sorte que le masque de déclenche plus de crises de panique. Construisant le dispositif, elle retira ensuite délicatement le masque à oxygène que Matt détestait et plaça sur son visage une canule nasale plus imposante que dans les souvenirs du lieutenant. Elle dut lui expliquer que ce type d'oxygénothérapie est utilisé afin de réduire l'effort respiratoire et de garder une hydratation constante et parfaite des voies aériennes et ainsi, diminuer drastiquement le risque d'infection respiratoire qu'il pouvait contracter. En plus de cela, la constante oppression que Matt ressentait pouvait être réduite à néant si tout se passait comme prévu. Elle en profita ensuite pour changer la plupart des bandages de son patient, surtout ceux de ses poignets et chevilles, et changea à nouveau les poches de fluides accrochées à la barre près du lit, mais aussi la poche d'urine. C'était quelque chose que Kelly trouvait déplaisant, il avait connu cela il y a des années, mais cela le rassurait quelque peu de voir que ses reins fonctionnaient toujours parfaitement malgré les coups violents qu'il avait reçu dans le bas du dos.

« J'espère que les policiers ont arrêté les personnes odieuses qui lui ont fait cela », expliqua Serena très sérieusement alors qu'elle tentait de nourrir Matt via le long tube fin allant dans sa narine.

« Il n'a plus rien à craindre à présent », affirma Kelly d'un ton ferme. « Ils sont morts, et le dernier encore en vie va croupir en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ».

Acquiesçant, elle finit les soins dans un silence presque meurtrier. Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour finir sa ronde, elle se retourna vers Kelly.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis son admission ».

« Je ne peux pas », avoua Kelly. « J'ai toujours… Cette peur qu'il se réveille et qu'il panique si… Si je ne suis pas là pour le ramener à la raison ».

Serena comprenait ce sentiment, elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre hier et savait que lorsque Kelly était proche de lui, Matt ne paniquait pas autant que s'il n'était pas à ses côtés.

« Vous pouvez rester ici et dormir, même quelques heures. S'il se réveille et commence à paniquer, vous le saurez et serez là pour lui en un instant ».

Elle sourit, laissant Kelly seul dans la chambre aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il repensa à Gabby. Il lui avait tout raconté, tout ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital, et il lui avait demandé de passer dans la journée arrivante pour le voir enfin lucide. Peut-être avait-il besoin de cela, de sa présence pour se raccrocher à la réalité ? A partir de ce moment, malgré l'anxiété constante qui l'enlaçait, il se laissa submerger par la fatigue et s'endormit tout près de Matt, son visage collé sur le lit, à proximité de son bras gauche. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Matt se réveilla avec le soleil dansant déjà dans le ciel, mais il ne paniqua pas. Avant, il se réveillait en panique en sentant son visage être obstrué par le masque à oxygène, mais plus maintenant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était que dans son nez s'était planté quelque chose qui l'aidait à beaucoup mieux respirer, à ne plus se sentir oppressé. Malgré tout, instinctivement son cœur se serra, mais il n'avait pas eu de sensations comparables ces derniers jours. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi libre et apaisé. Sans prendre en compte les antibiotiques qu'on lui administrait et qui lui faisaient assez peur. Il avait l'impression que c'était du poison, mais il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Il sentait une présence proche de lui, qui l'apaisait. Doucement, il tourna la tête et remarqua que Kelly s'était endormi la tête sur le lit, un très léger ronflement venant rompre le silence de la pièce. Ce fut plus fort que Matt il se mit à sourire. Il avait oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien d'entendre qu'il était revenu à la réalité, que le cauchemar semblait fini. Même si tout lui faisait peur, la seule présence de son ami suffisait à le raccrocher à la réalité. On frappa à la porte, et d'instinct, la panique le gagna. C'était à présent son quotidien le moindre bruit étrange et non familier pouvait déclencher la panique chez lui. Il tourna la tête vers la porte et ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir afin de ne pas être dérangé. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, des pas silencieux et légers, et ensuite une voix. Une voix qu'il avait appris à connaître.

« Je sais que vous êtes réveillés », lui dit cette voix en murmurant.

Serena. L'infirmière si douce qui s'occupait de lui depuis son arrivée ici. Se convaincant à nouveau qu'elle était ici pour l'aider, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard il était rempli de bonté de d'amour, un sourire gracieux sur son visage.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Subitement, il se rappela de sa mésaventure dans la nuit : son réveil, sa panique à cause du masque à oxygène et d'un terrible cauchemar qu'il avait fait, son crochet à Kelly, Serena qui lui avait alors injecté un produit qui le calma presque instantanément et le rendormit presque aussitôt après. Il acquiesça, faisant sourire l'infirmière.

« C'est la première fois que vous me répondez », se félicita-t-elle. « Même si ce n'est pas encore verbalement, cela me fait plaisir de vous voir me faire confiance ».

Matt tourna alors la tête vers Kelly, posant une question sans un seul mot.

« Il n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis que vous êtes ici. Il était trop inquiet de vous voir paniquer qu'il refusait toute sieste et tout assoupissement ».

Cela n'étonnait pas Matt, bien au contraire. Si Kelly était soucieux au sujet de quelqu'un, il faisait tout son possible pour que cette personne puisse compter sur lui, quitte à négliger sa propre santé.

« La première fois qu'il a décidé de rentrer chez lui, c'était hier ».

Hier. L'infirmier qu'il ne connaissait pas, sa panique totale, son refuge dans la salle de bain, sous la douche brûlante. Kelly le réconfortant, et lui se laissant aller. Kelly ne l'avait pas laissé avant, et il ne voulait à présent plus le laisser seul, de peur qu'un événement pareil se produise.

« Je suis venue prendre votre température, vérifier si tout va bien et aussi vous faire manger un peu », expliqua Serena.

Après l'accord de Matt, elle vérifia tous les branchements, toutes les poches et changeant celles qui avaient besoin d'être renouvelées, ensuite elle prit sa température au niveau du front, effrayant un peu Matt au passage puisque auparavant il se contentait de fermer les yeux, mais cette fois, il avait décidé de garder les yeux ouverts.

« Votre fièvre est tombée durant la nuit, c'est parfait. 37,8°C donc vous en avez encore, mais c'est à un niveau tout à fait acceptable », expliqua-t-elle afin que Matt ait toutes les cartes dans ces mains. « Maintenant, il faut vous nourrir ».

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Matt ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait essayer de dire quelque chose.

« C-combien… »

Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, personne ne dit rien, avant que Serena ne se mette à sourire.

« On fait des progrès ! » murmura-t-elle en riant. « Vous voulez savoir depuis combien de jours vous êtes ici ? »

Doucement et après réflexion, il acquiesça à nouveau. Tout en prenant en main le tube nasogastrique, Serena répondit honnêtement.

« C'est votre quatrième jour ici. Vous répondez au traitement antibiotique bien mieux que nous l'avions espéré. On pensait que cela allait être plus compliqué de vous soigner convenablement, mais vous vous êtes battu comme un chef ».

C'était vrai, dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait d'abord combattu ces hommes indignes pour ne pas leur révéler des informations qu'il n'avait pas, ensuite contre cette infection qui aurait pu se répandre dans son sang, mais heureusement stoppée à temps, il avait frappé cet infirmier qu'il croyait offensant, puis Kelly dans un accès de panique. Oui, il s'était battu.

« Je voulais vous proposer plusieurs choses pour aujourd'hui », dit Serena alors qu'elle finissait de réaliser les connexions nécessaires au tube nourricier. « Je voulais voir avec vous si vous seriez tentés de manger un yaourt, pour voir si votre corps accepte que vous le nourrissiez. Cela vous tente ? »

Matt prit plusieurs secondes pour répondre. Même si son corps était proprement nourri via la sonde et les nutriments par intraveineuse, il avait besoin de ressentir ce moment où il devait se nourrir de lui-même. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas réellement mangé, et le fait de le faire lui permettrait sans doute de se sentir vraiment libre. Il n'avait pas eu droit de manger durant des jours, et aujourd'hui on lui permettait de le faire. Il ne pouvait refuser, même si c'était un yaourt par-ci par-là. Alors, il acquiesça, esquissant un léger sourire à l'infirmière.

« Vous voulez essayer tout de suite ? Ou on peut aussi attendre que vous soyez prêt ».

Il acquiesça à nouveau, se sentant prêt pour cette expérience qui lui manquait considérablement. Serena déposa le dispositif de la sonde sur l'oreiller prêt de Matt et lui sourit à nouveau, regardant attentivement si Kelly dormait encore.

« Vous avez un parfum préféré ? Nous avons de nombreux parfums ici ».

« Vanille ? »

« On a de la vanille, un de mes parfums préférés ! Je vous amène ça tout de suite ».

L'infirmière quitta la chambre quelques secondes, ramenant avec elle une cuillère et un petit pot de yaourt. Elle retira l'opercule et tendit la cuillère à Matt, qui la prit de la main droite. Comme son bras gauche était strappé le long de sa poitrine, à cause de la déchirure du trapèze, Serena l'aida en tenant le pot alors qu'il enfonçait la cuillère dedans tout en avalant sa salive. Il avait peur : et si cela se passait mal ? Et si son corps ne supportait plus de manger ? Sa main tremblait, et l'infirmière comprit vite ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Matt.

« Tout va bien se passer ».

Il prit une grande inspiration et approcha enfin la cuillère pour la mettre dans la bouche. La sensation qu'il eut fut incomparable à tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenté auparavant. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par cette sensation qu'il avait presque oublié : manger. Cependant, avaler était très difficile. Sa gorge était encore contusionnée à cause de ces actes barbares qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais mentionner, et cela lui faisait mal. Gardant les yeux fermés, il sentit un malaise, une nausée l'envahir. Et avant qu'il ne puisse prévenir quelqu'un, tout remonta d'un coup. Son corps réagit d'instinct et se projeta vers l'avant, surprenant Serena au passage, qui fit un pas en arrière par surprise, et tout le contenu de son estomac, c'est-à-dire presque rien, se vida sur les draps. Ce soudain mouvement et ce brusque bruit réveillèrent Kelly en sursaut, et il dut prendre plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qui arrivait.

« Matt, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda tout de suite Kelly. « Matt, réponds-moi s'il te plaît ».

Mais Matt ne pouvait pas parler, pas dans l'immédiat, à cause des nausées. Une simple cuillère de yaourt lui faisait un tel effet ? Cet instant déplaisant se transforma vite en flashback, celui où avec rien dans son estomac, ces êtres abjects lui faisaient des choses qu'il souhaitait oublier. Le goût qu'il avait eu à ces moments-là revinrent le hanter, les sensations qu'il avait ressenties prirent le pas sur celles d'avant, les émotions aussi. Tout changea en seulement une fraction de secondes. Il s'entendit pleurer, quelque chose qu'il détestait montrer aux yeux de tous, restant assis avec l'odeur de son estomac s'engouffrant dangereusement dans les narines malgré la canule.

« Je… Vais changer les draps », annonça Serena.

Pendant que Kelly tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer Matt et de le faire se rallonger, l'infirmière le drap-housse et la couverture afin de les changer. Durant le temps de ballottement, Matt ressentit un grand froid s'installer en lui, un froid comme celui qu'il avait connu des jours durant. Son meilleur ami le vit immédiatement, mais ne pouvait rien faire à part dire que Serena allait bientôt revenir avec une couverture et une housse propre pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer. Une fois fait, elle profita que Kelly soit réveillé pour changer à nouveau les bandages de Matt avant de finalement utiliser le dispositif de la sonde pour le nourrir convenablement. Après plusieurs minutes, l'infirmière s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Matt la retint, à la grande surprise générale, y compris la sienne. Quelque chose l'intriguait, quelque chose que Serena n'avait pas expliquée.

« P-plusieurs choses ? »

« Oh… »

En effet, l'infirmière avait voulu essayer plusieurs choses, et elle n'en avait fait qu'une. Quant à Kelly, cela le rassurait de finalement entendre la voix de Matt.

« Et bien… Je voulais voir avec le docteur Bennett s'il était possible que vous sortiez un peu dans le couloir pour marcher, ou au moins prendre l'air. Vu que votre fièvre est tombée. En plus, il fait beau dehors, et… »

Serena voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa, trouvant ces paroles déplacées. Elle voulait dire qu'après ce qu'il avait vécu, un peu d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Cela pourrait vous faire beaucoup de bien », dit-elle en souriant.

Le soleil. La chaleur. Le vent, la brise frôlant la peau. Ce frisson s'installant en prenant du plaisir. Après ce que Matt avait subi ces derniers jours, cela ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Rien que de penser à ce moment de liberté le faisait sourire, réjouissant les deux personnes autour de lui.

« Ouai… »

« Il faut d'abord que le docteur Bennett autorise cette sortie, mais vous êtes… Libres d'aller dans le couloir. Je vous demanderai juste de faire attention à vos jambes, s'il vous plaît ».

« On fera attention », assura Kelly en remerciant l'infirmière qui s'en allait.

Il se tourna alors vers Matt, toujours un léger sourire dessiné sur le visage, et sourit à son tour.

« Tu vois Matt ? Tout ceci est réel, tu n'as vraiment plus rien à craindre ».

Une dernière fois, Matt acquiesça et se tourna vers Kelly. Il contemplait sa joue gonflée sous le coup qu'il lui avait asséné dans la nuit. Il avait mal pour son meilleur ami. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : jamais il ne pourrait lui mentir.

« Je sais ».


	13. Une idylle brisée

**Chapitre 13 : Une idylle brisée**

Après quelques heures, le temps que le docteur Bennett recommence une nouvelle garde, celui-ci accepta en toute logique que Matt sorte dans le couloir. Il appuya le fait que ce soit plus que bénéfique pour son patient, et l'encouragea même à sortir dans le parc s'il le souhaitait. La seule condition était soit de rester dans le couloir accompagné de quelqu'un le temps que l'oxygénothérapie soit utilisée et que le traitement antibiotique était toujours d'actualité, soit de sortir dans le parc dans une chaise roulante afin de ne pas épuiser davantage Matt et son corps encore fragile. En effet, il devait absolument continuer ces deux thérapies afin de combattre l'infection, et surtout, il devait continuer à prendre des forces. C'était même primordial. Le tout était simplement d'informer une des infirmières, notamment Sonia ou Serena, afin d'organiser les virées dans le couloir ou dans le parc trimballer la bouteille d'oxygène et toutes les intraveineuses avec lui relevait du défi, même avec Kelly à ses côtés. Il ne fallait pas que les fils se tordent, il fallait que la bouteille d'oxygène et l'humidificateur soient facilement transportables, ce qui ne pouvait être le cas qu'avec la présence de deux personnes. Avec l'aide de Serena, Matt planifia une première sortie dans le couloir juste avant de déjeuner. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas sortir dans le parc, de peur de se confronter aux regards des autres. Il était encore trop malade selon lui pour sortir devant tout le monde, attaché à plusieurs intraveineuses, le tube nourricier, le cathéter et la canule nasale. C'était loin d'être idéal, mais Kelly et l'infirmière comprirent son point de vue légitime Matt n'avait pas encore le courage de sortir et Serena eut alors une idée qu'elle décida de garder secrète jusqu'à la sortie prévue. Elle ne dévoila rien du tout, même sous le regard suppliant de Kelly, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Matt. Quelques heures passèrent pendant lesquelles il se reposa pendant que Kelly prenait une douche juste à côté et se changea. Serena réapparut sur le coup de onze heures dans la chambre, apportant un fauteuil roulant avec elle.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

Matt acquiesça, tout de même anxieux pour sa première fois hors de la chambre depuis son admission quatre jours plus tôt. Enfin… Il avait déjà littéralement fait un petit pas sur le seuil de la porte, mais au vue de l'état second dans lequel il était à ce moment-là, cela ne comptait pas vraiment.

« L'infirmier… », se mit à murmurer Matt sans crier garde.

« Quoi ? »

Kelly et Serena savait qu'il venait de dire quelque chose, mais n'avait rien comprit.

« L'infirmier », répéta-t-il plus fort. « Il va bien ? »

Bien entendu, il voulait parler de Nathan, celui qu'il avait frappé la veille dans son moment de panique.

« Il euh… Il a un sacré œil au beurre noir, mais il va bien. Ne vous en faites pas, il verra bien pire ».

Cela ne soulagea Matt qu'à moitié. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de frapper quelqu'un, encore moins s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un du corps médical en plein exercice de ses fonctions.

« Hey, Matt ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Kelly, le regard plein de remord.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu n'étais pas toi-même hier. Il n'en tient pas rigueur, personne n'en tient rigueur ».

Quelque peu rassuré, Matt acquiesça à nouveau et inspira un bon coup avant d'expirer lourdement. Avec l'aide de Kelly, il se redressa et balança ses jambes hors du lit avant de les poser sur le sol froid. Il les retira immédiatement, la sensation qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là était particulièrement déplaisante et lui faisait repenser à cet endroit humide et souillé qu'il avait côtoyé pendant plusieurs jours. Avenant, Kelly sortit du sac de vêtements qu'il avait ramené une paire de chaussettes et les enfila aux pieds de Matt en faisant grande attention avec les bandages autour de ses chevilles.

« Combien… De temps j'y suis resté ? »

Alors que Serena continuait à tout préparer au niveau de la chaise roulante, Kelly s'arrêta subitement et planta son regard sur Matt. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais dans un autre temps, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher la vérité.

« Près de quatre jours », avoua-t-il.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que Kelly compris que pour son meilleur ami, le temps s'était totalement arrêté le temps de sa détention. Avec le peu de lumière qu'il avait, l'absence de contact avec le monde extérieur avait complètement déréglé son horloge biologique et sa conception de temps. En plus de l'infection qu'il avait contractée, cela n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

« Et… Tu as tout vu ? »

« Une partie. Pas tout, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour être heureux de savoir tout le monde enterré ».

« Trish ? »

« C'est elle qui nous a conduit à toi. Tu… Tu serais mort si elle ne s'était pas échappée et si elle n'avait pas tout dit à la police ».

Soudain, quelque chose heurta Kelly. Quelque chose dont Matt et lui n'avait pas encore parlé, évidemment, mais qui l'interpella.

« Attends… Comment tu sais que… Que Trish était là aussi ? »

A la question, Matt détourna le regard, fuyant celui de Kelly avant tout. Il serra les poings, avalant sa salive difficilement.

« On… S'est vu ».

Kelly comprit il avait eu vent de sa présence. Et au vue du comportement de Matt, cela ne pouvait indiquer qu'une seule chose : Trish avait été utilisée pour essayer d'atteindre son meilleur ami, et ce n'était pas au cours d'une simple discussion qu'il s'était vu. C'était beaucoup plus intime que cela. Ces enfoirés s'étaient servis de Trish comme d'une prostituée offrant ses services à un homme qui souhaitait assouvir ses besoins. C'était immonde, dégueulasse à souhait. Comment des hommes pouvaient-ils faire cela ? C'était à cela que ressemblait l'enfer du trafic d'être humain, ou était-ce celui dont ils avaient eu affaire ? Kelly n'avait pas le droit d'aller plus loin, il devait respecter le silence de Matt à tout prix. Il devait encore comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et surtout mettre des mots dessus. Il devait dire ce qu'il s'était passé, tôt ou tard, il y serait confronté. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon moment pour cela c'était l'heure de sortir de la chambre, et c'était le plus important à ce jour.

« Allez, on sort d'ici ? »

Retournant la tête vers Kelly, Matt comprit immédiatement d'après son regard qu'il avait tout saisi, qu'il avait deviné comment il avait rencontré Trish dans ces circonstances. Et il était partagé entre le dégoût de savoir que celui qu'il considérait comme un frère sache ce qu'il avait subi dans presque les moindres détails et le soulagement de voir qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir davantage d'information, qu'il respectait son silence.

« Okay ».

Signalant qu'elle était prête, Serena aida Kelly à soutenir Matt pour ses premiers pas. Ces derniers jours sans réellement manger et sans ne presque pas bouger l'avaient affaibli au plus haut point. Il avait perdu du muscle car il ne pouvait plus entretenir sa forme physique, et il était toujours affaibli par son combat face à l'infection, duel qu'il semblait gagner haut la main jusqu'ici. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, son corps était tout endolori et fatigué. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le fait qu'hier, il tenait parfaitement sur ses jambes et qu'il était prêt à courir s'il le fallait, et que là, juste trois pas l'épuisait déjà. Il montra sa frustration en soupirant bruyamment.

« C'est tout à fait normal de se sentir épuisé », assura Serena en souriant. « Votre corps… A subi un grand traumatisme, et il doit se remettre. Cela va sans doute prendre quelques jours ».

« Mais… Hier… »

« Vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal, vous aviez été surpris par Nathan et l'adrénaline vous a déréglé tous vos sens », tenta d'expliquer l'infirmière.

Matt devina rapidement que ce fameux Nathan dont elle parlait était le nom de l'infirmier qu'il avait frappé la veille, mais acquiesça en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Avec un excès d'adrénaline, le corps ne répond plus aux stimuli de douleur et se trouve renforcé. Il avait l'habitude de tout cela puisqu'il était pompier, et c'était ce que ressentait chacun d'entre eux lorsqu'il fonçait tête baissée dans un incendie pour secourir des gens.

« Vous vous sentez apte à faire quelques pas de plus dans le couloir ? »

Malgré l'épuisement évident, Matt voulait continuer. Il en avait marre d'être enfermé dans cette cage qu'on appelait une chambre d'hôpital, cela le rendait claustrophobe. Chaque jour il ressassait son séjour en Enfer, et sortir pouvait lui apporter la fraîcheur et la liberté dont il avait tant besoin. Alors, il acquiesça, prenant appui sur le bras de Kelly à sa droite, Serena à sa gauche. Comme il ne pouvait pas utiliser son bras gauche, toujours dans une écharpe pour encore une à deux semaines, il était difficile de se mouvoir, mais avec du temps il y arrivait. Une fois dans le couloir, il laissa échapper un épais soulagement qu'il contenait depuis qu'il avait ouvert ses yeux trois jours plus tôt.

« Je… Stop ».

Matt ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute sa force et cela se voyait. L'infirmière le fit asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant qu'elle transportait derrière eux, prenant grand soin à bien le positionner pour ne pas qu'il souffre du dos ou du bras. Ce n'était pas tant son physique qui l'empêchait de marche convenablement, c'était la douleur qu'il ressentait en étant sur ses pieds, qu'elle provienne de son dos comme de ses chevilles. Les blessures étaient encore trop récentes pour être apte à déambuler sans aucune douleur.

« Ce n'est rien Matt. Vous pouvez réessayer à nouveau plus tard, dans la journée ou demain. Vous irez beaucoup mieux avec le temps, et d'ici deux à trois jours, vous pourrez faire de longues balades seules, et vous n'aurez peut-être plus la canule, ni le Foley et ce tube ».

Matt ferma les yeux, calmant sa frustration intérieurement en se disant que tout était parfaitement normal, que son corps devait se réhabituer à tout cela, à faire des exercices qu'il avait oublié. Mais comment avait-il pu oublier en seulement un peu plus d'une semaine ?

« Matt ? Si vous le voulez, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous ».

« Oui ? »

« Mh. Je ne voulais rien dire jusqu'ici car je ne savais pas si vous le souhaitiez ou non, mais comme le parc ne semble pas être une bonne idée pour le moment, je pensais qu'aller sur le toit pour profiter du soleil pourrait… Vous faire du bien ? »

Le soleil. Matt ne l'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Il pouvait subir toutes les douleurs dues à sa malheureuse situation, il ne voulait rater cela pour rien au monde.

« Je… Tuerais pour prendre l'air et voir le soleil ».

Kelly sourit, Serena également. C'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais elle ne voulait pas imposer quelque chose à Matt. C'était à lui de faire ce choix, de le laisser libre de dire oui ou non, surtout après ce qui lui était arrivé. L'infirmière ne savait peu de choses, mis à part ce qui était marqué dans son dossier médical. Et de ce qu'elle avait entendu dans la chambre, Kelly savait tant ce que Matt avait subi dans son intégralité ou presque, alors qu'elle, son infirmière presque personnelle, ne savait presque rien de son patient. Avec l'accord de Matt, direction l'ascenseur pour aller jusqu'au toit, l'avantage était que comme il s'agissait d'un toit d'atterrissage pour l'hôpital, un accès aux normes handicap et brancard était prévu. Les trente secondes dans l'ascenseur furent presque les plus longues que Matt ait eu à vivre. Il se sentait oppressé, sa cage thoracique semblait cloisonnée et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que le temps passait. Une fois les portes ouvertes, il se sentit beaucoup mieux, bien qu'ébloui par le soleil. Kelly fit rouler le fauteuil dans lequel était Matt et celui-ci dut s'habituer à la source de lumière la plus puissante de la galaxie. Le vent se leva légèrement, venant effleurer la peau meurtrie de Matt qui laissa un grognement de plaisir envahir l'espace tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Tout cela lui avait manqué et lui faisait tellement de bien. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le vent devienne un problème pour Matt. Des frissons commençaient à le parcourir, et ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment pour tomber malade. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'on le força à rentrer dans sa chambre, même si au fond de lui, il aurait souhaité rester plus longtemps au soleil. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien, mais il comprenait que son état ne lui permettait pas de profiter de cet astre s'il y avait du vent comme ce midi. Sonia prit alors la relève de Serena et proposa de la soupe à Matt, sur demande de son prédécesseur avec qui elle fit un bref topo sur les conditions de leur patient préféré. A contrecœur, Matt tenta de manger de la soupe, ou plutôt du bouillon. Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée, il avait peur de souiller à nouveau les draps propres, surtout pour une simple soupe. Mais contre toute attente, il n'eut aucune nausée et aucune remontée, ce qui le soulagea fortement ainsi que Kelly, qui l'accompagna d'un simple sandwich au jambon prit dans l'un des distributeurs de l'étage. Les deux hommes s'autorisèrent alors un petit somme d'une heure, avant d'être réveillés par le téléphone de Kelly. Quelqu'un venait de lui envoyer un message et c'était urgent : ce quelqu'un voulait voir Matt et il serait bientôt là.

« Quelqu'un souhaiterait te voir », brisa-t-il la glace.

« Oui ? »

« Oui, et cette personne attend dans le couloir actuellement ».

« Oh ».

Même si Matt ne se sentait pas apte à recevoir du monde, pas encore du moins, il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un voulant le voir dans le couloir et laisser la déception ronger cette personne.

« Okay ».

Kelly acquiesça, envoyant un message d'acceptation à cette personne. Deux longues minutes passèrent, et enfin, on frappa à la porte. Apparut alors une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain, aux yeux bruns. Elle stoppa sa course en voyant l'homme dans ce lit, son visage toujours meurtri mais beaucoup moins que ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici. Kelly n'avait pas voulu dire à Matt qu'il s'agissait de Gabby, il avait peur qu'il refuse après ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette cage pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Il voulait que les deux amoureux ait l'occasion de se retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Matt tourna alors la tête, apercevant alors la femme qu'il aimait se tenant devant la porte, sans bouger. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle était sans doute prête à lui sauter au cou.

« Matt ».

Le regard de Casey se bloqua sur Gabby, son corps se figea, sa respiration s'arrêta, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Tous les souvenirs qu'ils commençaient à refouler refirent surface, toutes les tortures qu'il avait subies revinrent le hanter. Des images se succédaient dans sa tête, celles de ces hommes le frappant, l'humiliant, abusant de lui. Il s'était offert à eux dans l'espoir de tenir assez longtemps jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, il avait délibérément accepté d'être leur chose afin de protéger sa famille. De la protéger ELLE, de garder en vie celle qu'il aimait. Il avait souffert pour elle, tellement souffert qu'à un moment, il avait voulu en finir, mais il n'avait plus la force de tirer sur ses bras et ses jambes pour enfoncer le fil barbelé dans sa chair. Et ils avaient continué, jusqu'il avoue possiblement où était ce foutu journal, mais il n'en savait rien du tout. Il avait expliqué à Oleg que Katya l'avait caché dans le club par supposition, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Et même si elle l'avait vraiment caché sur son lieu de travail, il était impossible pour lui de savoir où il était car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le lui dire. Le coup de feu qu'il avait entendu et qui avait tué Katya retentit dans sa tête, le faisant sursauter alors qu'au même moment, Kelly apposa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Matt. Son regard se détourna de Gabby pour aller se loger dans celui de son meilleur ami, l'humidité commença à remonter de ses entrailles jusqu'au bord de ses yeux. Il laissa alors échapper un sanglot, reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration erratique par la même occasion. Kelly pouvait sentir à travers sa main sur son épaule que Matt tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi, mais il avait parfaitement deviné que le déclencheur de son actuel comportement était la présence de Gabby, la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il lui manquait un bout du puzzle : il savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette cage, ce que lui avaient fait subir Oleg et ses hommes, il en avait vu une grande partie, mais que s'était-il passé dans la tête de Matt durant ces quatre jours en Enfer ?

Cette scène, touchante et poignante, était la scène de trop pour Gabby. Elle avait idéalisé ses retrouvailles avec sa moitié elle avait cru que Matt serait plus qu'heureux de la revoir après ce qu'il avait enduré. Mais ce n'était pas le cas sa présence ne faisait que renforcer sa douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger cela, pas après ce qu'il venait de subir. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'infliger cela. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'il allait être père dans les mois à venir, ce n'était pas le bon moment, loin de là. Après plusieurs minutes intenses en émotion, Gabby fit un léger pas en arrière.

« Je… Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Désolée ».

Elle tourna le dos aux deux hommes, se hâtant pour sortir de la chambre avant que Kelly ne puisse réagir, puis se mit à courir jusqu'à sa voiture, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'installa au volant, pleurant de plus belle en s'imaginant à nouveau ce moment qu'elle avait détourné pendant plusieurs jours en moment de bonheur intense. Elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Se rappelant ce que Kelly lui avait dit plusieurs jours plus tôt que Matt ne disait rien afin de la protéger _ce qu'il avait dit de façon hypothétique_, les larmes coulèrent encore plus, envahissant son visage et tombant sur son jean et sur le volant. Elle en était sure : à présent, Matt la détestait.


	14. Une preuve d'amour

**Chapitre 14 : Une preuve d'amour**

Gabby rentra en larmes à l'appartement, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se faire à manger elle prit immédiatement la direction de sa chambre et s'engouffra lourdement dans ses couvertures. L'odeur de son homme en était imprégnée, et même si auparavant cela la calmait, à présent, cela la faisait davantage pleurer. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre d'hôpital n'avait pas du tout était prévu. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit heureux de la voir, de le voir vouloir la serrer dans ses bras et se dire que tout était réel, qu'elle était vraiment là et que tout était totalement fini. Mais ce moment avait été gâché par ce qu'il avait vécu pendant quatre jours. Il était distant, méfiant, apeuré. Ce n'était pas Matt. SON Matt. Ce n'était pas le père de cet enfant qu'elle portait et qu'elle commençait à connaître. Ressentait-il son chagrin ? Ressentait-il cette boule au ventre que sa mère avait et qui la rendait malade ? Comprenait-il seulement ce qu'il se passait… Même si cette tristesse se transforma vite en mal de tête intense, elle continua à déverser ses larmes sur l'oreiller. Matt la haïssait, c'était certain. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il s'était figé en la voyant, il s'était mis à pleurer en la redécouvrant, il s'était mis à trembler dès ses premiers pas dans la chambre. Que lui avait-on fait au point de renier son amour pour elle ?

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Kelly n'avait pas voulu quitter Matt après ce qu'il venait de se passer dans l'heure précédente. Il était hors de question de le laisser dans un état émotionnel de ce genre. Mais il voulait aussi rejoindre Gabby pour la réconforter. Il redoutait au fond de lui qu'elle n'ait pas appelé Sylvie ou Herrmann, mais qu'elle était rentrée à l'appartement, à s'engouffrer dans les couvertures pour pleurer comme jamais auparavant. Il connaissait que trop bien cette femme. Qui plus est enceinte de Matt. Bon sang, elle qui voulait lui dire qu'il allait être père afin qu'il se sente mieux, qu'il se rattache à la réalité, c'était peine perdue à présent. Et ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire, c'était à Gabby. Mais ce qui l'intriguait encore plus, c'était la réaction qu'avait eu Matt en la voyant. Même s'il se doutait qu'il avait subi ces sévices physiques, moraux et sexuels en souhaitant la protéger, il n'aurait ô grand jamais pensé que son meilleur ami allait se comporter ainsi.

« Tu devrais rentrer ».

Cette soudaine parole le fit sursauter, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Matt prononce un mot après cette longue heure de silence intense.

« Et toi ? » dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Sans doute Matt avait-il besoin de voir que malgré tout ce qui a pu lui arriver, il souhaitait de la normalité ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

« Je vais bien, tu devrais rentrer ».

« Tu vas bien hein ? Je ne suis pas dans un lit d'hôpital ».

Matt leva sa tête croisant le regard de Kelly et lui lançant un regard presque noir.

« Désolé », regretta immédiatement Kelly.

Matt savait pourtant que ce n'était pas de façon malsaine qu'il disait cela. Il voulait seulement dire que au vue de la situation, il ne devrait pas dire qu'il allait bien.

« Je l'ai déçu ».

Très vite, Kelly s'aperçut de qui il parlait en disant cela.

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter Matt.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'élever la voix, mais il venait de le faire. Il voulut à nouveau s'excuser, mais Matt avait visiblement pardonné une nouvelle fois, voyant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu.

« Elle… S'est enfui en courant », marmonna Matt.

« C'est de ma faute Matt. Je… Pensais que cela te ferait du bien de l'avoir à tes côtés ».

Il savait évidemment que son meilleur ami ne lui voulait que du bien, c'était évident. Mais avec tous ces souvenirs qui revenaient souvent pour le moment, ce n'était pas le bon moment, loin de là.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Matt acquiesça, toujours choqué par son propre comportement envers celle qu'il aimait.

« Pourquoi… Avoir réagi ainsi ? »

Un long silence s'installa, laissant comprendre que c'était un sujet très délicat pour Casey. C'était encore trop récent pour lui pour qu'il soit capable d'en parler convenablement. Discrètement, mais remarqué par Kelly, il serra la couverture de ses mains, il tenta de garder le contrôle de sa respiration tout en empêchant son corps de trembler. Mais cela était impossible. Rien que de penser à ces abominables bulgares le rendaient fébrile. Cependant, il devait commencer à surmonter cet événement choquant, à poser des mots, à comprendre et à accepter de l'aide, notamment de ses amis. Alors, il avala sa salive et prit une grande inspiration, évitant tout de même le regard de Kelly. Il ne voulait pas voir ce regard, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas voir son regard désolé ? Compatissant ? Il n'avait pas besoin de cela, ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était d'avoir un ami à qui se confier, à qui il pourrait tout lui dire sans avoir honte de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Quand… Quand Trish et moi… »

Matt n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots. Il revoyait toute la scène défiler devant ses yeux, mais l'expliquer ? A son meilleur ami, son frère en plus ? Mais il en avait assez de fuir. Il devait être fort, il devait enfin mettre des mots. Parce que tout était fini, parce que ces gars étaient tous enterrés. Alors, il prit une grande inspiration, et fit le plus grand effort pour poser des mots sur ce qu'on lui avait fait.

« Quand Trish a été forcée de me… Donner du plaisir… J'ai… Voulu penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Tu vois ? La seule chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit à ce moment-là… C'était mes moments avec Gabby. Etre avec elle, c'est… Quelque chose qui me rendait heureux, c'était… Plaisant. Mais j'étais à ce moment-là avec Trish. Tu comprends maintenant ? »

Kelly ne fit rien, pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Non pas qu'il redoutait ce qu'il s'était passé, il l'avait deviné dans les grandes lignes, mais de comprendre enfin ce que Matt avait traversé en déchiffrant ses propres sentiments à ce moment précis... Cela allait bien plus loin que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

« J'ai… Ressenti du plaisir avec une autre femme ! J'ai… En quelques sortes couché avec une autre femme ! J'ai trompé Gabby, et… Et je n'arrive pas à la regarder en face en sachant que dans mes moments les plus sombres, j'ai pensé à elle ! J'ai pensé à elle tout le temps en voulant la protéger, mais aussi en me protégeant moi de tout cela ! JE. L'AI. TROMPE ! »

Matt s'était emporté. Il y avait tellement de colère dans ses derniers mots que Kelly ne savait plus quoi dire. Il restait juste là, la bouche légèrement ouverte, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se retenait de verser quelques larmes en essayant de s'imaginer à la place de son frère. Mais rien que les premières secondes étaient insoutenables. Après plusieurs secondes, il parvint à se ressaisir, et à expliquer son propre point de vue sur ce qu'il venait d'expliquer.

« Matt… Tu n'as pas trompé Gabby. On t'a forcé à faire cela. Ce n'est pas tromper, et tu le sais. Tu sais comment on appelle ça ».

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais il était pour le moment hors de question de dire ce mot bien précis. Kelly avait raison certes, mais pour Matt, lui qui avait vécu ces moments honteux, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il le voyait. Casey se calma, comprenant que son comportement n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il n'avait pas à disputer son frère qui n'avait presque pas quitté son chevet, celui qui était là pour lui alors qu'il aurait très bien pu se sauver en courant en apprenant ce qu'on lui avait fait subir.

« Désolé », se mit à dire Casey. « Je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi ».

« Ce n'est rien, je te promets. Tu as beaucoup à gérer ».

« Je suis fatigué, tu devrais rentrer. Gabby doit sûrement être dans un état pas possible ».

« Tu es sûr que… »

« Ca va aller, je te le promets ».

Kelly soupira, acceptant finalement de partir, à la demande de Matt. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'être seul après ce qu'il venait d'avouer ? De faire le point ? Ou peut-être voulait-il qu'il soit avec Gabby pendant qu'il ne pouvait pas ?

« Je te laisse jusqu'à demain alors. Et sois sage avec les infirmières », blagua-t-il, faisant sourire Matt.

« Promis, je ne les mordrai pas », répliqua-t-il en posant pour la première fois son regard sur son meilleur ami en plus d'une heure.

Cela réjouit Kelly dans un sens, mais une légère angoisse vint l'emporter lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la chambre et qu'il la ferma derrière lui. Et si Matt avait une nouvelle crise comme la veille alors qu'il n'était pas présent ? Et si il blessait inconsciemment un nouveau membre du personnel infirmier ? Allait-il manger à nouveau les bols de soupe que lui préparaient Sonia et Serena ou ce moment allait se transformer en cauchemar ? Non, il devait arrêter de penser à cela et croire en Matt. Il devait lui faire confiance, comme il le faisait tout le temps. Il n'allait pas avoir de problèmes, et si cela arrivait, on allait l'appeler. A présent, il devait se concentrer sur Gabby. Arrivé à sa voiture, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et sortit du parking pour prendre la direction de l'appartement. Une fois arrivé, il inséra la clé dans la serrure et tourna la poignée. Le lieu semblait calme, presque invivable. Il avança, déposant sa veste en cuir dont il ne se séparait jamais sur le fauteuil. Son regard ne put se bloquer que sur le parquet, à l'endroit où Gabby avait retrouvé le corps de Katya. Et d'un coup, il entendit un sanglot quelqu'un était en train de pleurer. Il se laissa guider par ces pleurs, vers la chambre de Matt et Gabby. La porte était ouverte, elle était sur le ventre pleurant dans les couvertures.

« Gabby ? »

Elle ne bougea pas, elle continua de pleurer comme si de rien n'était. Il s'approcha, venant s'asseoir auprès d'elle sur le lit, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Elle leva enfin les yeux, s'apercevant alors qu'il s'agissait de Kelly. Elle se sentit désolée immédiatement, essayant de sécher ses larmes.

« Il me déteste. Matt me déteste », marmonna-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Après avoir eu le point de vue de Matt, c'était au tour du point de vue de Gabby. Elle semblait se sentir trahie, humiliée par le comportement de sa moitié. Et Kelly parvint à la comprendre, même s'il connaissait le point de vue de Matt également sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il la prit dans ses bras, tentant de faire le tri dans sa tête sur comment expliquer à Gabby ce que Matt ressentait vraiment malgré son comportement. Elle devait absolument comprendre que l'homme qu'elle connaissait par cœur avait beaucoup souffert pour la protéger.

« Il ne te déteste pas, Gabby. Au contraire : c'est parce qu'il t'aime à la folie qu'il a agit ainsi ».

« M'aimer ?! » s'écria-t-elle en se séparant de Kelly. « Il m'a dévisagé ! Il s'est mis à pleurer en me voyant ! Il était triste ! Et tu veux me faire croire qu'il m'aime ! »

Voyant qu'elle disputait l'un de ses meilleurs amis, elle ferma les yeux et soupira, essuyant une nouvelle fois les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors que Kelly le reprit dans ses bras.

« Penses-tu vraiment qu'il ne t'aime pas ? Penses-tu vraiment que… Que dans les moments où ces tarés le torturaient, il ne pensait pas à toi pour supporter cette souffrance ? Cette humiliation ? Si on a pu avoir ces vidéos sans timbres, cela veut dire qu'on est venu les déposer directement à la caserne, que ces fils de putes auraient pu nous atteindre s'il le voulait ».

Réfléchissant encore plus, Kelly remarqua quelque chose de bizarre : pourquoi n'avoir déposé que les vidéos ? Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient été plus ou moins suivis malgré le dispositif policier pour les protéger, mais aussi que s'ils l'avaient vraiment voulu, ils auraient très pu les tuer ou leur faire subir la même chose qu'à Matt. Et si cela n'était pas arrivé, cela indiquait que quelque chose dans les coulisses avait eu lieu, quelque chose qui les avait retenu de passer à l'action. Il avait bien une théorie, mais elle semblait tellement peu plausible selon lui.

« Je crois que Matt avait passé un marché avec ces gars-là, et qu'il essayait de gagner du temps pour être retrouvé. Je crois que ce pacte était que Matt devait indiquer où se trouvait l'agenda, et en échange, Oleg ne devait pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un de sa famille. Et si cette théorie s'avère vraie, cela veut dire qu'il ne pensait pas réellement à sa famille, mais à toi ».

Gabby se sépara alors Kelly, rencontrant son regard tout en se questionnant. Etait-ce vrai, ou une simple théorie de Kelly ?

« Il n'a pas cessé de penser à toi, et c'est ce qui fait qu'en te voyant, il repense à tous ces moments difficiles qu'il a traversé en te protégeant. Il a été heureux de te voir, mais les circonstances ont joué en sa défaveur ».

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, laissant les deux amis accepter la chaleur de l'autre pour se réconforter.

« Il a préféré souffrir plutôt que de te voir souffrir. Et je trouve que c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il ait pu te faire ».


	15. Les fameux quatre mots

**Les fameux quatre mots**

Durant trois longs jours, l'état de Matt s'améliora graduellement et constamment. Bien que sa fièvre avait totalement disparu, le docteur Bennett souhaitait continuer le traitement antibiotique par intraveineuse encore quelques jours, le temps que son taux de leucocytes restait au-dessus du seuil normal. Avec l'aide de Sonia, de Serena et de Kelly, il reprenait également des forces grâce à de la nourriture liquide ou semi-liquide. La soupe que lui préparait Serena lui paraissait tellement délicieuse qu'il en demandait toujours un second bol. Et même s'il avait encore du mal avec la purée ou la viande hachée, son médecin avait autorisé le retrait de la sonde naso-gastrique, pour le plus grande soulagement de Matt. Depuis deux jours, son dos ne suintait plus et des croûtes s'étaient formées en place des lacérations profondes et les plaies au niveau de ses articulations commençaient à bien cicatriser. Le processus de guérison était à présent bien amorcé, et Matt allait de mieux en mieux malgré quelques paniques durant son sommeil.

Jusqu'à ce que Kelly lui annonce qu'Antonio devait passer pour prendre sa déposition. À ce moment précis, il s'était bloqué, réfugié à nouveau dans sa bulle, à l'abri de tous. Cela ne dura que quelques heures, le temps qu'il fasse le point. Il avait pu deviner que Kelly avait tout fait pour repousser cet instant le plus possible, mais à présent, on ne pouvait plus attendre. Bizarrement, Matt se rappelait d'une image floue : celle du moment où dans l'ambulance, il avait ouvert les yeux quelques secondes. Il avait vu le visage d'Antonio même s'il pensait à ce moment-là délirer. Aujourd'hui, il avait comprit que tout ce qu'il avait cru être un songe n'était que la réalité : Antonio l'avait bien secouru, il l'avait bien contré dans sa panique dans l'ambulance. Il s'était alors confié une énième fois à son meilleur ami, au moins pour savoir si ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu était vrai ou monté de toute pièce. Il sut alors que la voix qu'il entendait depuis un bon moment n'était que le fruit de son imaginaire, mais que ce qu'il avait vu était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai. Vers quatorze heures, le téléphone de Kelly sonna.

« Antonio ? » demanda Matt en redoutant cet instant.

« Matt. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de... De raconter tout ce que tu as vécu, mais... »

« Je n'ai pas le choix », coupa Matt. « Je le sais ».

Il abaissa son regard, fermant les yeux un instant.

« Je... Veux juste oublier tout cela, mais... Je n'y arrive pas ».

Kelly comprit ce que voulait dire son frère : le traumatisme qu'il avait subi était tellement grand qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et cela n'était pas bon du tout, bien que normal. Après tout, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il avait été libéré, et à peine cinq jours qu'il était lucide. Tout cela était encore trop récent pour pouvoir oublier, pour que Matt réussisse à compartimenter ce qu'il a vécu et à le jeter dans un coin de sa tête, comme il l'avait fait si souvent depuis ces dernières années.

« Poser des mots, et... Et expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est déjà un bon début pour passer à autre chose. Cela va être long, mais on va y arriver. Tu vas y arriver », annonça Kelly en insistant sur le 'tu'.

Après de longues et interminables secondes, Matt se mit à légèrement acquiescer. Il savait depuis le début que tôt ou tard, il allait être interrogé, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Et le fait qu'il sente au fond de lui que Kelly avait tout fait pour retarder ce moment l'encourageait davantage à croire ses paroles aveuglément.

« Je ne serai pas loin, mais je te laisse seul avec Antonio. Ça va aller? »

Toujours sans aucun mot, sans aucune parole, Matt acquiesça à nouveau. Kelly se leva alors, expliquant à son ami une dernière fois que tout irait pour le mieux après qu'il ait déballé ce qu'il avait sur la conscience et le cœur. Enfin, il sortit de la chambre pour la première fois de la journée afin d'accueillir Antonio près de la porte de la chambre.

« Kelly ».

« Antonio ».

« Comment il va ? »

« Mieux, mais je dois te prévenir : tous ces événements sont encore très ancrés en lui. Tu pourrais te retrouver contre quelqu'un d'assez violent si tu lui en demandes trop ».

« Je comprends, crois-moi. Mais si nous n'avons pas la déposition de Matt au plus vite, on n'aura rien pour incriminer Nesbitt. Il sera à nouveau libre comme l'air, et il est hors de question que je vois cela ».

Kelly n'avait pas pensé à cela en reculant ce moment fatidique le plus possible.

« Je... Pensais que vous le teniez ».

« Pas vraiment. Pour le moment, ce ne sont que des présomptions, et nous n'avons que la parole de Trish contre la sienne. Avec celui de Matt, on pourrait l'inculper pour meurtre, trafic d'êtres humains, proxénétisme, mise en danger de la vie d'autrui et tout ce qui s'en suit ».

« Je vois. Je te laisse seul avec Matt. Je doute qu'il parle si je suis présent ».

« D'accord, je t'appelle quand c'est fini ».

Kelly laissa alors Antonio près de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle Matt avait été admis, et partit pour la cafétéria afin de prendre une pause. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il veillait sur Matt vingt-quatre heures durant, et c'était éreintant pour l'organisme de ne presque pas fermer l'œil de la nuit ou du jour de peur de voir son meilleur ami en pleine crise de panique. C'était même devenu une hantise. Généreusement, le personnel infirmier avait donné à Kelly une carte magnétique afin d'avoir accès à la salle de repos au cas où il aurait besoin d'un moment de calme pour se reposer convenablement, ce dont il avait besoin actuellement. Il était un peu angoissé par rapport au fait que Matt puisse avoir une crise durant sa déposition, bien qu'Antonio lui ait expliqué la veille que s'il voyait qu'il atteignait un point de rupture, il n'irait pas plus loin. Celui-ci frappa à la porte de la chambre, puis pénétra à l'intérieur après avoir eu le feu vert de son beau-frère. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait depuis leur rodéo dans l'ambulance. Bien évidemment, il l'avait vu en photo avec toutes ses blessures et en vidéo, mais cela ne valait pas un contact physique. Selon lui, Matt avait repris la plupart de ses couleurs et une grande partie de sa forme d'autrefois, mais son visage et son corps restait marqué par les événements.

« Bonjour Matt ».

« Salut », dit Matt en ne posant pas le regard sur Antonio.

Il se sentait déjà mal à l'aise. Il avait peur que son beau-frère le regarde différemment après cela, et surtout qu'il aille raconter tout cela à Gabby. Il savait grâce à Kelly qu'elle avait été profondément affectée par ce qu'il avait enduré, et choquée par son comportement envers elle lorsqu'il l'avait revu trois jours plus tôt. Il s'en était excusé maintes fois auprès de Kelly, mais Gabby n'était pas revenu le voir depuis. Cela le rendait triste, mais il comprenait le fait qu'elle ait besoin de faire le point sur toute la situation. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas encore pour le bébé, ce qui allait être un choc encore plus violent à encaisser selon Kelly.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ».

« D'après le médecin, je devrais rester encore quelques jours ici, et je pourrais rentrer chez moi ».

Voulant penser positivement, il ferma cependant immédiatement les yeux en repensant à Katya et à ce coup de feu qui l'avait tué. Le son strident qui l'accompagna revint le hanter comme au premier jour sous les yeux d'Antonio, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi Matt se mit à sursauter dans la foulée. Mais il ne dit rien, lisant le visage de celui qui voulait devenir le mari de sa petite sœur. Il pouvait y voir la peur, le stress, un soupçon de panique. Il devina vite que Matt redoutait ce moment depuis un certain temps maintenant. Alors, il s'avança, prenant place sur la chaise que Kelly occupait jusqu'ici.

« Je sais que c'est quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire, loin de là, mais... Je dois prendre ta déposition à propos de... Des événement récents ».

« Je sais. Kelly m'a prévenu ».

Le ton de Matt n'était pas froid, mais distant, comme s'il souhaitait éviter cette conversation, ce qui était évidemment logique. Parler de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait que trop bien, qui plus est un homme étant le grand frère de la femme qu'il aimait, c'était quelque chose que personne ne voulait subir. Après s'être confortablement installé, Antonio sortir doucement un enregistreur de sa poche et le déposa sur les couvertures près de Matt, afin d'enregistrer leur conversation. Légèrement, Matt détourna le regard et prit une grande inspiration tout en avalant sa salive nerveusement.

« Tout d'abord, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à l'appartement, en essayant de me donner le plus de détail possible ».

Un bref silence s'installa avant que Matt ne commence à parler.

« J'étais en train de préparer à manger, et... Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. C'était Katya, et... Et elle était comme... En panique ».

Replongeant son esprit à ce moment précis, il se souvint des paroles échangées, des impressions et émotions qui l'avaient traversées lorsqu'elle lui parla du club et du fait de savoir pour lui et la police.

« Elle disait qu'elle savait que je travaillais pour la police et... »

Matt s'arrêta, refoulant ce premier moment qu'il ne voulait pas revivre dans son intégralité. La mort de Katya, alors qu'il avait apposé sa main sur sa blessure et qu'Oleg lui visait l'arrière de son crâne avec son arme était quelque chose de traumatisant pour lui.

« Elle a dit vouloir m'aider et... Et détenir un agenda où elle avait noté tout ce qu'il se passait dans la boîte ».

« Tout ? » interrompit Dawson. « Tu veux dire le trafic et tout ce qu'on soupçonnait ? »

Pour simple réponse, Matt acquiesça avant de verbalement affirmer l'information quelques secondes plus tard.

« C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils sont entrés ».

« Qui sont ces personnes ? »

« Oleg et Nesbitt ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Ils en avaient après l'agenda de Katya. Mais elle n'a rien dit et... »

« Et ils l'ont abattu ».

« Ouai... », Matt confirma en fermant les yeux, le coup de feu tiré résonnant toujours dans sa tête alors qu'il voyait le sang de Katya inonder à nouveau sa main alors qu'il tentait de la sauver.

« Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux une arme ? »

« Non. Non, juste Oleg. Nesbitt est resté en retrait, mais il était là. Et il n'a rien fait ».

« D'accord. Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? »

« Je... Ne me rappelle plus trop à vrai dire. Je crois que... Oleg et moi nous sommes battus, et il a eu le dessus. Après c'est le trou noir jusqu'au réveil ».

Antonio laissa s'écouler quelques secondes pour permettre à Matt de reprendre ses esprits et passer à autre chose d'encore plus difficile pour lui.

« Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? »

« Uh... »

En y repensant, les images le submergèrent. On lui avait dit que plus jamais il ne revivrait cela de sa vie, mais tout n'avait été qu'un tissu de mensonges. Il repensait à ce moment tout le temps, à chaque seconde qui passait. Cela devenait même une torture de tout instant. Antonio remarque immédiatement le changement sur le visage de son beau-frère et ce que cela impliquait. Il s'en voulait de poser de telles questions, mais il n'avait aucune autre alternative il devait avoir des réponses et vite. Kelly avait déjà repoussé ce moment fatidique pendant des jours, mais à présent que Matt allait physiquement mieux...

« Matt ? »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Antonio, puis baissa les yeux. Il avait honte.

« Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais... Attaché. Le moindre mouvement me faisait mal. Oleg est entré et... Il m'a dit que c'était du fil barbelé ».

« Que voulait-il ? »

« L'agenda de Katya ».

« Tu sais où il est ? »

Matt ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration avant de hocher la tête négativement.

« Je n'ai rien dit, pas un mot ».

Intrigué, Antonio leva l'un de ses sourcils, laissant à son beau-frère le temps de comprendre sa question.

« Je me suis dit que... Que si je lui disais que je ne savais rien, j'étais un homme mort ».

Le policier comprit : Matt avait été retrouvé vivant car il avait préféré ne rien dire plutôt que d'avouer que Katya n'avait eu le temps de ne rien lui dire. C'était ingénieux certes, mais dangereux à souhait : subir une pareille torture sans dire que l'on ne sait rien, c'est culotté et il faut être fort physiquement et mentalement pour cela. Sans le savoir, Matt avait réalisé une prouesse que même les meilleurs n'arrivaient pas à accomplir. Il ne dit cependant rien, souhaitant que Matt continue son récit.

« C'est... à ce moment-là qu'ils ont fait les premières vidéos ? »

« Non... Ils ont fait la première un peu plus tard, une heure je crois ? Selon les dires d'Oleg, il voulait me laisser le temps de réfléchir. Deux de ses hommes m'ont attaché et... Je sais que vous connaissez la suite ».

« Nous savons que tu sais, mais... »

« Mais vous voulez l'entendre de ma bouche », interrompit Matt.

Il soupira pendant qu'Antonio acquiesçait très légèrement. À partir de cet instant, Matt sentait qu'il pouvait avoir des crises potentielles, ce qui l'effraya sans qu'il ne le montre.

« Je... Ne sais pas si... Si j'en aurai la force ».

Aucun des deux ne prononça mot pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Matt ne se résigne à prit alors une grande inspiration.

« Chaque jour était le même rituel : quand on me réveillait de force, c'était une torture. On me laissait quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, et ils essayaient une autre torture, et une autre, encore une autre, sans arrêt ».

« L'une des... Menaces les plus courants est celle de la famille. Est-ce qu'ils l'ont essayé ? »

« Oleg m'a dit que... Que si je ne parlais pas, il irait voir ceux à qui je tiens. Je... Je lui ai dit que s'il touchait à un seul de leurs cheveux, il ne reverrait jamais l'agenda. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui dire cela, mais sur le coup, j'ai pensé que... J'ai juste réagi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il touche à Gabby ».

Intérieurement, Antonio sourit et se mit presque à se tordre de rire en imaginant la tête d'Oleg. Matt était un véritable génie, même diminué comme il l'était.

« Je me suis dit qu'en trouvant Katya, vous alliez faire une descente au club, et... Et comme ça, Oleg devait attendre la fin de tout ce remue-ménage ».

« C'était très bien pensé, Matt. Mais nous avons vérifié partout, toutes les cachettes possibles et imaginables, et nous n'avons rien trouvé ».

Matt soupira de désespoir le club était sa meilleure solution et il n'en avait aucune autre.

« Je... Crois qu'il parlait Bulgare entre eux, mais il me semble que... Qu'ils ont parlé de Nesbitt à un moment. Je crois que c'était... Au moins deux jours après le meurtre de Katya ».

« Oui, Oleg est venu chercher Nesbitt au poste car sa garde à vue était terminée et nous n'avions toujours rien de viable contre lui. Tu l'as vu ? »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était chez moi alors qu'Oleg tuait Katya ».

Un silence de plomb s'installa, et Antonio comprit aisément que Matt allait arriver à sa limite. Il avait juste une dernière question qui l'intriguait.

« Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il s'était écoulé au moins deux jours ? »

« Comme... Je ne recevais aucun soin, l'infection avait commencé à se répandre. Et il faut presque deux jours pour qu'elle s'installe. Et... »

Subitement, Matt s'arrêta et commença à agripper davantage sa couverture. Sa respiration était également légèrement plus rapide. Ce n'était pas difficile pour Antonio de deviner qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à ce moment-là qui l'avait traumatisé au point de le changer à jamais. Peut-être était-ce à ce moment précis qu'Oleg était venu avec une autre idée de torture ?

« J'ai vu Trish », arriva à murmurer Matt tout en tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Le policier se souvint alors de la déposition de Trish. C'était donc ce jour-là, ce jour où elle et son petit ami avaient décidé qu'il était temps de fuir et de sauver Matt par la même occasion. Quant à ce dernier, il revivait ce moment comme s'il y était encore : une petite pièce oppressante avec une odeur insupportable, dans laquelle on lui infligeait toutes sortes de sévices, des plus douloureuses aux plus humiliantes.

« Matt ? »

Mais il ne réagit pas, il resta là, à respirer de plus en plus fort et rapidement, à trembler comme jamais personne ne l'avait vu frissonner. C'était un spectacle rare et surprenant à observer. Dans un élan de bonté, Antonio coupa l'enregistreur et le mit dans sa poche de veste en cuir avant de poser sa main délicatement sur l'épaule droite de son beau-frère une erreur qu'il regretta rapidement. Ce toucher soudain réveilla en Matt les plus douloureux souvenirs de ce moment qu'il souhaitait oublier à tout prix. Et avant même qu'Antonio ne puisse réagir, Matt avait déjà son poing gauche enfoncé dans le visage du policier. Les deux hommes en sortirent avec une vive douleur, Antonio au niveau du nez et Matt au niveau de son épaule toujours lésé. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, bien au contraire alors qu'en face de lui on restait pétrifié, il en profita pour se ruer sur l'homme en face de lui. Antonio eut à peine le temps de trouver le bouton d'assistance et d'appuyer dessus qu'il se retrouva à terre, Matt au-dessus de lui avec le poing rageur. Mais le policier ne bougea point, il se lassa faire il avait déclenché ce que Kelly redoutait le plus. Une crise. Il était prêt à se faire frapper si cela pouvait le soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais Matt ne bougea pas non plus, comme s'il souhaitait frapper mais qu'il avait gardé un certain contrôle il hésitait. Ses yeux et son corps en disaient long. Une infirmière arrive alors dans la pièce, et même si Antonio ne la connaissait pas, il put voir sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment peur. En général, lorsqu'on voyait une scène de ce genre, on se mettait à hurler ou à avoir un hoquet de peur et on faisait un pas en arrière, mais pas là. Cette infirmière semblait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Elle s'approcha doucement de deux hommes, appelant plusieurs fois Matt avant de poser ses propres mains sur ses épaules. Il tourna alors son regard vers Senera tout en gardant le poing serré et levé.

« Tout va bien Matt, vous êtes en sécurité », annonça-t-elle avec un léger sourire, sidérant Antonio.

Après plusieurs secondes interminables, le poing de Matt s'abaissa et ses doigts se délièrent, sa respiration devint plus contrôlée, son cœur battit moins vite. Lorsque l'adrénaline s'estompa de son organisme, son corps bascula vers l'arrière, continuant de regarder Antonio, qui tenait son nez ensanglanté. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire ses yeux estomaqués et rivés sur son beau-frère en face de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait un telle chose. Il venait de faire face à l'une des plus horribles images qu'il avait dû affronter, et c'était tombé sur Antonio. Cet homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et qui l'avait torturé d'une façon plus qu'honteuse était revenu le hanter. Ce visage lui rappelait tous les sentiments et toutes les sensations qu'il essayait à présent de refouler : la honte, le dégoût, la peur principalement. Il avait fait cela pendant des heures, à le rendre malade pour qu'il parle mais il était trop affaibli pour prononcer le moindre mot. Tantôt rejoint par les sbires d'Oleg,, tantôt Oleg lui-même. Il avait affronté bon nombre de situations dangereuses et la mort elle-même mais à ce moment-là, tout ce qu'il avait appris avec les années et l'expérience n'avaient servi à rien du tout. Il avait été une simple boule de pâte à modeler, un jouet. Une chose qui ne pouvait se défendre ni parler. Sur le visage en face de lui, il pouvait lire la crainte et la surprise. En tournant la tête, il aperçut à nouveau Serena, tout aussi surprise alors qu'elle semblait légèrement effrayée. Il faisait peur à ceux qui l'entouraient. Honteux, il se leva sans un mot, il commença à tituber vers la sortie avant de se mettre à marcher plus vite puis à courir. Antonio, toujours sous le choc et le nez en sang, se leva à son tour, souhaitant partir à sa recherche, mais il fut interrompu par l'infirmière.

« Mais... », tenta le policier.

« Il a besoin de calme et de temps pour digérer ce qu'il a fait, croyez-moi', expliqua alors Serena. « Il est parti sur le toit ».

« Sur le... Mais vous êtes cinglés de le laisser sans surveillance sur le toit ?! » s'emporta Antonio. « Et s'il sautait, hein ?! »

« S'il avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis un bon moment sans aucun souci », continua-t-elle en tentant de garder son calme. « Et il y a des personnes en pause sur le tout. Il ne fera rien, il est juste... Perdu ».

L'infirmière put entendre le policier soupirer profondément. Il avait semble-t-il comprit la situation.

« Il faut soigner votre nez, il semble cassé ».

« Je ne l'ai pas senti craquer, et je m'y connais en fracture du nez ».

L'infirmière esquissa un sourire tout en s'approchant, apposant délicatement ses doigts sur la partie lésée. Antonio ne put s'empêcher de poser urgemment ses mains sur les siennes à la première douleur. S'excusant, il le retira et décida de se laisser faire. Après quelques secondes d'hasitation, elle continua à tâter pour vérifier les lésions.

« Vous avez raison, votre nez ne semble pas cassé, mais vous devez faire vérifier cela par un médecin. Descendez aux urgences, j'appelle Maggie pour l'informer de votre venue ».

Il n'eut pas le temps de désapprouver qu'elle avait déjà son téléphone en main. Elle fit signe au policier de s'en aller, et celui-ci s'exécuta non sans mal. Une fois seule, elle pensa à quelque chose : Kelly. Peut-être pouvait-il calmer Matt une nouvelle fois ? Serena était inquiète Matt avait fait de gros progrès pour contrôler ses crises et son corps, mais là... C'était comme si l'image qu'il avait affronté avait eu le dessus sur lui. C'était sans doute une image qu'il avait jusqu'ici refusé d'affronter ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais elle devait prévenir Kelly à tout prix. Elle se releva enfin et sortit de la chambre pour prendre la direction de la cafétéria elle l'avait croisé pendant qu'il s'y rendait et lui avait expliqué que le policier était avec lui pour connaître tout l'histoire. Elle avait à ce moment-là redouté que son patient ait une crise, bien que Kelly lui avait assuré qu'il semblait à présent avoir un total contrôle de lui-même. Il s'était malheureusement trompé lourdement. Une fois dans le hall, elle tenta de repérer Kelly au milieu de la foule et y parvint après au moins trois minutes. Elle s'approcha lentement, son cœur se serrant, ses mots semblant se perdre alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de lui expliquer la situation. Et soudain, sans trop comprendre comment ni pourquoi, Kelly leva la tête et aperçut l'infirmière, qui avait les yeux bloqués sur lui. Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé. Il abandonna son petit-déjeuner et se redressa, puis se rua sur l'infirmière, qu'il attrapa aux épaules sans prévenir.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je... Ne suis pas sure », avoua-t-elle.

« Dites-moi », insista Kelly, compatissant malgré tout en voyant le choc psychologique sur le visage de Serena.

« Il... Il était allongé sur le policier et... Il a réussi à se contrôler mais... Il s'est enfui sur le toit ».

Kelly soupira en pensant à son ami. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu de crise depuis plusieurs jours.

« Antonio va bien ? »

« Je l'ai envoyé aux urgences. Son nez a pris un violent coup ».

« Je parie qu'il s'en veut ».

« Je crois même que c'est pour cela qu'il s'est enfui. Je pense aussi qu'il a repensé à quelque chose qui s'est passé lorsqu'il était là-bas. Quelque chose qui a dû le marquer au point de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler ».

« Vous pensez à... à l'agression... »

Kelly n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer ce mot. Cela semblait tellement irréel de subir cela.

« Sexuelle ? » termina Serena.

Il acquiesça timidement.

« Les victimes d'agression sexuelle sont souvent les premières à vouloir oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Et lorsqu'un souvenir vous heurte, c'est comme si on revivait ce moment dans les moindres détails. Il suffit qu'il ait voulu le ramener à la raison en le touchant, et... »

« Et cela aurait pu causer la crise », interrompit Kelly.

Ce fut au tour de Serena d'acquiescer.

« Il faut qu'il arrive à mettre des mots. Même si nous avons ses relevés médicaux, on ne sait rien sur combien était-il, combien de temps cela a duré, etc ».

« Je sais », avoua Kelly. « Cela va être compliqué. Matt est plutôt du genre à garder cela pour lui et à compartimenter dans son cerveau afin d'oublier ».

« C'est un compromis à faire : soit il se souvient et il doit en parler, soit il oublie mais il ne sera plus jamais le même ».

Serena semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait en disant cela.

« Je vais essayer ».

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les deux vers les escaliers pendant que Matt arriva sur le toit. Il avait fait un arrêt aux toilettes afin de s'asperger d'eau froide et reprendre ses esprits. Trois membres du personnel infirmier se trouvaient là aussi et s'étaient retournés en entendant la porte métallique s'ouvrir brusquement. L'un d'eux reconnut Matt : Nathan, l'infirmière qu'il avait frappé quelques jours plus tôt. Leurs regards se croisèrent Matt le reconnut aussi.

« Les gars, notre pause est finie. Je crois qu'il est temps de retourner travailler ».

Les deux camarades ne dirent rien, remarquant un léger malaise qui s'installait depuis l'arrivée de ce patient. Ils s'exécutèrent, prenant la direction de l'entrée tout en passant devant Matt, qui restait immobile. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Nathan de passer devant lui et de rejoindre ses camarades. Une fois passé la porte, il s'arrêta, à la grande surprise des deux autres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

« Je... Je vais rester ici. Au moins le temps qu'il soit seul », admit Nathan, ce qui fit rire ses deux comparses.

« Tu es complètement malade ! Il t'a mis KO, et tu tiens à reprendre une mandale ! »

« Si cela peut lui permettre de ne pas commettre l'irréparable, alors oui. Je suis prêt à me faire frapper à nouveau. Prévenez Serena, elle ne doit pas savoir que son patient est ici ».

Nathan semblait avoir raison si Serena avait été au courant... Mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répliquer, deux personnes furent aperçus dans les escaliers, à monter les marche deux par deux : Serena et Kelly. Ce dernier reconnut l'infirmier près de la porte, son œil toujours marqué par le coup porté par Casey.

« Nathan ».

« Je... Comptais le surveiller jusqu'à votre arrivée », assuma-t-il.

« Merci Nathan d'avoir pensé à sa sécurité. Vous pouvez reprendre votre travail à présent », dit-elle calmement tout en souriant.

Les trois amis descendirent enfin, laissant Kelly seul avec Serena. Ouvrant la porte, ils aperçurent Matt, complètement immobile en plein milieu du toit. Un hoquet se bloqua dans la gorge de Kelly. Il se tourna vers l'infirmière, qui acquiesça pour lui dire de continuer sa route vers son frère de cœur pendant qu'elle restait en retrait. Elle n'allait intervenir que si nécessaire ou si on le lui demandait. Le pompier se tourna à nouveau, avançant doucement pour ne pas effrayer Matt et déclencher une nouvelle crise. Il s'aperçut alors que Matt était prêt à s'effondrer. Il vit ses jambes gondoler, trembler comme jamais il ne l'avait vu trembler. Etait-ce le froid, le vent, la peur ou le choc ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais le plus important était d'être là, auprès de lui au moment où il avait le plus besoin de quelqu'un. Arrivé derrière lui, il attrapa Matt pile au moment où ses forces l'abandonna et qu'il s'effondrait au sol.

« Je te tiens, je suis là », assura-t-il avant que Matt ne put dire un mot ou ne puisse paniquer. « Je suis là ».

« Kelly... »

Lui qui retenait toujours ses émotions, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il éclata en sanglot pour la seconde fois en quelques jours. Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Kelly, comme lorsqu'un enfant tentait d'être réconforté après qu'il se soit blessé.

« Désolé... »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Matt. Il n'y a aucun honte à pleurer. Je serai là à chaque fois que tu auras besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer. A chaque fois ».

Alors que Matt continuait de sangloter sur lui, Kelly l'écouta parler. Il essayait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vu au moment où Antonio l'avait poussé trop loin dans ses retranchements.

« Je l'ai revu... »

« Qui donc ? » tenta de demander Kelly, même s'il avait plus ou moins deviné de qui il s'agissait. Ou au moins des potentielles personnes.

« Cet homme... Il... Il a fait des choses... »

Ce n'était que des murmures, mais Kelly tendait l'oreille suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu'il essayait de dire. Il avait enfin comprit de qui il parlait l'homme qui avait violé son intimité, celui qui l'avait sexuellement torturé. La peur et la surprise se saisit de lui aux trois derniers mots que prononça Matt avant de véritablement fondre en larmes. Trois mots qui reflétaient tout ce que Matt avait subi et encaissé pour survivre, pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait.

« Il m'a violé ».

A ce moment précis, les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, l'un pleurant à chaudes larmes à l'aveu de ce qu'il s'était passé, posant enfin les mots sur ce qu'il avait subi. L'autre tentant de le réconforter comme il pouvait malgré le choc.


	16. Un peu de réconfort

**Chapitre 16: Un peu de réconfort**

« J'ai été violé ».

Ces mots se perdirent dans sa tête. Certes, Kelly le savait depuis le début de son hospitalisation, mais l'entendre de la bouche de son meilleur ami, son frère paraissait si réel à présent. Cela le heurta de plein fouet, comme une claque qu'on lui réservait depuis longtemps, comme une bombe qui lui explosait à la figure. C'était injuste, inimaginable. Pourquoi une chose aussi horrible arrivait toujours à ceux qui le méritaient le moins ? Il était en colère, ses yeux remplis de haine. Seuls les tremblements de Matt étaient à même de le ramener à la réalité, à la raison. Le savoir près de lui lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre et de ne pas sombrer dans la folie ou dans l'excès.

« Tout va bien, Matt. Je suis là, je suis là... », il répéta plusieurs fois dans un murmure.

Toujours pleurent à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son frère, il se calma à l'entende de ses mots rassurants. Cela prit du temps, mais il se sentait apaisé, comme libéré d'un poids.

« Kelly ? S'il te plaît, ne dit rien à personne... Pour le moment », il demanda à celui qui le réconfortait.

« Prends le temps dont tu as besoin, Matt », répondit-il presque immédiatement.

« On peut... On peut rester un peu plus longtemps ? »

« Bien sûr... »

Il voulait dire autre chose, il souhaitait lui faire comprendre qu'avec ce froid malgré le soleil, il pouvait tomber malade, mais malgré son hésitation, il ne dit pas un mot. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'avoir son meilleur ami dans un état serein, dans lequel il se sentait bien et tranquille. Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour protéger et apaiser son frère meurtri. Il fallut ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes à Matt pour reprendre ses esprits. Serena resta pétrifiée près de la porte de service, prête à aider Kelly à tout moment s'il en avait besoin, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. À mesure que les deux amis s'approchaient d'elle, elle put apercevoir les traits fatigués et gonflés de Matt, à quel point cette conversation avec la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance lui avait fait du bien. Elle put comprendre également que Kelly était tout aussi fatigué et meurtri. Cette symbiose mentale allait plus loin que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Comprendre verbalement ce que l'autre expliquait était déjà une chose, mais ressentir ce qu'il ressentait était d'un autre niveau. Kelly pouvait ressentir ce que Matt ressentait : sa tristesse, sa détresse, sa colère, tout. Et agir en conséquence pour l'apaiser, lui remonter le moral. Une fois rentrés dans la chambre, Serena aida Matt à se remettre dans le lit, se blottissant dans les couvertures pour contrer le froid qui l'avait envahi pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle rebrancha l'ECG et reconnecta les deux intraveineuses continuant à prodiguer les antibiotiques dont il avait besoin ainsi que des fluides qu'il refusait parfois de consommer. Après cela, l'infirmière laissa les deux hommes seuls, sentant qu'ils avaient besoin de discuter davantage. En prenant le chemin de son bureau, elle heurta le psychologue, le docteur Charles.

« Oh, bonjour docteur Charles », dit-elle, surprise.

« Bonjour, Serena. Je viens justement voir comment va Casey. Je sais de bonne source qu'il devait donner sa déposition aujourd'hui ».

« Je vois. Mais je crois malheureusement que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour le déranger ».

« Il s'est passé quelque chose », remarqua-t-il après plusieurs secondes.

En l'espace d'un sixième de minute, il avait analysé le comportement de l'infirmière et avait dans les grandes lignes compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Le détective Dawson est passé ».

Elle n'alla pas plus loin, faisant comprendre à son interlocuteur que ce n'était pas son rôle d'expliquer cet incident. Mais le psychologue n'en avait nullement besoin il avait saisi.

« Il a eu une crise ».

L'infirmière acquiesça lentement, baissant la tête.

« Il... Il est allé sur le toit, et... Disons qu'il a mis du temps avant de reprendre ses esprits ».

« Serena. Je sais que nous sommes tous entraînés pour pouvoir gérer ce genre de situation. Mais je sais également que tout cela n'est souvent qu'une façade qui se fissure chaque jour un peu plus, et qu'une fois brisé, on ne peut revenir en arrière. Alors je me dois de vous poser la question : est-ce que ça va ? »

Le médecin semblait inquiet par l'infirmière, qui prit le temps de formuler une réponse satisfaisante. Elle repensa à tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours : l'admission de Matt, le test positif au viol, son coma artificiel, son réveil difficile, son infection à combattre. Tout cela avait ravivé en elle de violents souvenirs qu'elle aurait souhaité ne plus se remémorer. Elle ne disait rien, elle continuait de souffrir en silence, elle préférait sourire et être là pour ceux qui en avaient besoin plus qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas parler de cela, car personne à son travail ne connaissait la vérité, ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Et elle espérait que cela reste ainsi. Alors, de toutes ses forces, elle se mit à sourire et plongea son regard azur dans celui du docteur Charles.

« Rassurez-vous docteur, je vais très bien ».

En tant que psychologue, il savait distinguer les vrais sourires des pièces montées, et il devina vite que ce sourire était feint. Elle était en train de lui mentir. Mais il ne dit rien, sentant la tension que cette maigre conversation avait engendrée. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas en parler, se disait le docteur Charles. L'infirmière continua ainsi sa route, reprenant son poste au bureau des infirmières des soins intensifs. Le psy se résolut alors à ne pas déranger son patient, rebroussant chemin jusqu'à sortir du département et rejoindre son propre bureau.

À l'intérieur de la chambre, aucun des deux amis n'osait faire le premier pas la révélation sur le toit les avait complètement rendus aphones. Matt n'osait pas jeter un seul regard sur Kelly, honteux d'avoir révélé ce lourd secret. Et Kelly n'osait pas non plus regarder car il sentait qu'il allait craquer bientôt. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Pas devant Matt. Il devait rester fort. C'était Matt qui avait subi tout cela, c'était à Matt de craquer, d'être en colère de se sentir mal. Tout cela était sans doute trop à garder pour lui. Peut-être que Gabby serait plus à même de lui parler et de l'aider à surmonter cela ? Peut-être que son amour inconditionnel pour lui, et cet enfant qui grandissait en elle, étaient la clé pour le débloquer ? Mais au fond, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était sa propre culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé ».

Matt sursauta dans le lit, surpris d'entendre la voix de Kelly après ces quelques minutes de silence.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt. Je… J'ai voulu prendre un dernier verre, et… Et j'ai continué à boire et… Et Gabby a appelé, elle… Elle était si paniquée et elle m'a demandé de rentrer à la maison ».

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Matt prit le relais de son meilleur ami.

« Elle… C'est elle qui a découvert Katya ».

Kelly acquiesça. Son regard en disait long il se sentait tellement coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé à son frère.

« J'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt. Si j'avais arrêté de boire et que j'étais rentré plus tôt… »

« Je sais à quoi tu penses », interrompit Matt.

Son ami n'osait toujours pas redresser la tête. 'Pourquoi toute cette culpabilité ?' se demandait Matt.

« Si tu étais rentré plus tôt, Oleg t'aurait sûrement tué, comme Katya. Et il me serait arrivé la même chose. Rentrer plus tôt aurait changé quelque chose, mais en pire ».

Pour la première fois de la journée, Kelly regarda Matt dans les yeux, la surprise se lisant dans les siens.

« Tu n'aurais pas été là pour moi. Personne n'aurait pu me contrôler. Ou me comprendre comme toi tu le fais pour moi ».

Kelly comprit où Matt voulait en venir : s'il était rentré plus tôt, Matt aurait sans doute eu un avenir bien plus sombre.

« Quand j'étais… Quand j'étais là-bas, la seule chose me maintenant en vie était de savoir que ma famille était saine et sauve. Tu es ma famille, Kelly. Si Oleg t'avait tué… Je pense que… A quoi bon être vivant lorsque l'une des personnes que tu aimes le plus perd la vie devant toi ? »

Kelly était sous le choc. Pas négativement, mais ces mots sortant de la bouche de Matt l'émouvaient. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Tu aurais toujours eu Gabby », tenta-t-il de raisonner Matt.

Gabby était l'amour de sa vie, et pourtant…

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Aimer son frère n'est pas pareil qu'aimer sa copine, ou sa femme. Ce n'est pas le même amour. Lorsqu'on perd sa petite amie, on peut en conquérir une nouvelle. Mais lorsqu'on perd son frère, on ne peut le remplacer ».

Cette déclaration ajouta du baume au cœur de Kelly, à tel point qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Et il vit que Matt était aussi dans la même situation. Tous deux savaient ce que l'autre avait enduré.

« Je sais qu'Oleg vous envoyait des vidéos, à toi et à Gabby. Et je sais que tu les as regardé, tout comme Gabby et l'équipe de Voight aussi. Et peut-être même tout le 51. Je sais ce que tu as enduré, et… J'aurais pu choisir de parler ».

« Matt, tu n'avais pas le choix. Si tu avais parlé, tu aurais été tué ».

« C'est là le problème, Kelly. C'est que je ne savais rien. Katya a été tuée avant qu'elle puisse me dire où était l'agenda ».

« Tu veux dire que… Que tout cela… Non… Non, tu n'avais pas le choix, Matt. Si tu leur avais dit la vérité, que tu ne savais rien, il t'aurait tué de toute façon. Tu n'avais pas le choix que de leur faire croire que tu savais. Et si tu leur avais dit, ils n'auraient sans doute pas hésité à venir nous saluer pour savoir où était cet agenda. Tu as fait cela pour nous protéger tous, pour te protéger toi ».

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais', Matt. Tu as fait ce qu'il advenait de faire dans ce genre de situation, tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste ».

« C'est là que tu te trompes ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi ! »

Kelly sursauta à son tour sur la chaise, surpris par cette soudaine colère. Il le regardait, incrédule.

« Je me suis dit que si je leur disais la vérité, j'étais un homme mort ! Je me suis dit que si j'avais su où était caché ce putain d'agenda et que je leur disais, j'étais un homme mort ! Je me suis dit que si je leur disais que je savais mais que je ne leur dirais rien, ils auraient continué à essayer d'avoir ces informations, mais au moins je serais resté en vie ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi ! »

« Je ne te crois pas ».

Matt se tut, au bord des larmes. Comment son meilleur ami ne pouvait-il pas le croire après ces révélations ?

« Tu n'as pas pensé qu'à toi. Au fond de toi, tu savais que si tu parlais, Gabby se serait retrouvé seule. Tu savais que ces vidéos allaient la faire souffrir, mais cela pouvait aussi donner le temps aux flics de te trouver. Tu savais qu'on allait te chercher partout. Tu as tenu bon par amour pour ta famille. Par amour ».

Aucun des deux amis ne dit quelque chose, interdits. Tous deux savaient qui avaient raison. Matt ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il était perdu. Il avait failli tout perdre, ce qui n'était pas le cas, et cela avait déclenché en lui une nouvelle protection. Celle de penser qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Il soupira, comprenant qu'il avait tort de penser ainsi. Évidemment qu'il avait fait tout cela par amour. Évidemment qu'il avait décidé d'endurer tout cela parce qu'il aimait sa famille. Et surtout Gabby. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit totalement le contraire. C'était comme si à présent, il avait peur d'aimer.

« Rentre à la maison. Et repose-toi. Tu en as besoin ».

« Et toi ? Tu vas être seul ».

« Je crois que… Que nous avons tous les deux besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Aujourd'hui et… Et avant ».

Kelly comprenait son frère. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout cela. Seul. Et lui aussi avait besoin de temps. Son frère lui avait révélé tellement de choses qu'il ignorait, ou qu'il pensait irréel. Tous deux devaient se reconstruire. Et surtout, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche, d'un bon repas et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Alors, je te laisse tranquille. Je… Tu veux que je repasse demain ? »

« Est-ce que… Ce serait possible de revoir Gabby ? S'il te plaît ? »

Cette question l'étonna encore plus.

« Je crois m'être comporté comme un connard lors de sa… Visite ici ».

« Bien sûr. Je vais lui en parler dès que je rentre. Repose-toi également. Tu a l'air épuisé ».

Matt acquiesça, et Kelly prit cette occasion pour prendre sa veste en cuir et quitter la chambre. Il passa devant le bureau des infirmières et expliqua à Serena qu'il allait voir avec Gabby pour qu'elle vienne, et que si c'était le cas, qu'il ne viendrait pas demain. Il sortit ensuite des soins intensifs, puis de l'hôpital. Il entra dans sa voiture, prenant la route de la maison, celle dans laquelle vivait à nouveau Gabby. Elle disait que c'était parce qu'elle en avait besoin, mais Kelly voyait clair dans son jeu. Elle en avait besoin, certes, mais c'était avant tout pour se rapprocher de Matt, pour se sentir mieux et pour que le bébé soit en parfaite santé. Il entra ainsi dans la maison, retirant sa veste et la posant sur le portemanteau. Gabby, surprise, passa sa tête hors de cuisine pour voir qui c'était.

« Kelly ? C'est toi ? Tu n'es pas avec Matt à l'hôpital ? »

Elle sortit de la cuisine, posant le torchon qu'elle tenait sur une chaise et s'approcha de lui. Gabby put apercevoir ses traits tirés, son visage pâle et presque malade, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et des jours. Et qu'il n'avait pas mangé ni bu non plus.

« Non, il a voulu que je rentre. Je ressemblerais à un fantôme apparemment ! »

Il choisit le ton de l'humour même s'il n'en avait pas le cœur. Mais vite, il prit un visage sérieux.

« Matt demande à te voir. Il… Il s'en veut de s'être comporté de la sorte avec toi lorsque tu es venue lui rendre visite ».

« Je lui rappelle tellement de souvenirs douloureux… Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je ne veux pas qu'il se souvienne de tout cela rien qu'en me voyant ».

« Mais s'il demande ta présence, s'il demande à te voir, c'est qu'il en a besoin, tu ne crois pas ? Et toi aussi tu en as besoin. Tu as besoin de lui, de ton homme. Et ce petit bout a besoin de son père ».

Ce petit bout. Gabby avait toujours du mal à réaliser que tout ceci était réel. Elle était vraiment enceinte, elle attendait vraiment un enfant de lui. De l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« D'accord. Je vais aller le voir », dit-elle en passant sa main sur son ventre. « Tu seras là ? »

« Je pense que… Que vous avez tous les deux besoin de vous retrouver. Seuls ».

Il sourit, prenant Gaby dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

« Tout va bien se passer ».


End file.
